Lo que la vida esconde
by miriancullen32
Summary: "Dos amigos intentan tener una relación, sin embargo les falta lo más importante: el amor. Una búsqueda del verdadero amor, un engaño, una traición, un embarazo y vampiros, lobos y humanos. ¿Qué haces con un embarazo al darte cuenta que hay un mundo paralelo del que no tenías la más mínima idea? ¿Ella encontrara el amor al final del camino?
1. Hora de seguir mi camino sola

**Lo que la vida esconde**

"Dos amigos intentan tener una relación, sin embargo les falta lo más importante: el amor. Una búsqueda del verdadero amor, un engaño, una traición, un embarazo y vampiros, lobos y humanos. ¿Qué haces con un embarazo al darte cuenta que hay un mundo paralelo del que no tenías la más mínima idea? ¿Ella encontrara el amor al final del camino?

Capitulo I "Hora de seguir mi camino sola"

Bella Pov.

Mi vida nunca fue sencilla, pero siempre intente hacerle frente pensando que si algo no se te da es porque algo mejor te espera, ese fue siempre mi lema. Ahora me encontraba en un avión rumbo a Seattle, deje mi vida atrás en California junto al hombre que me desilusiono por completo; Jacob aun recuerdo cuando comenzamos nuestra historia, si bien nos conocíamos desde niños y nuestra relación era mas de hermanos que de otra cosa, pero me sentí bien cuando el me propuso que nuestra relación pasase al siguiente nivel…

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos como todas las tardes de sábado sentados en la arena en las hermosas playas de La Push cerca de Forks; Jacob y yo solíamos compartir todo el fin de semana juntos hablando de tonterías y haciéndonos compañía._

_Ese día en particular lo notaba muy extraño, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se animase, así que conociendo a mi amigo como lo conocía decidí darle un empujoncito…_

_-¡Vamos Jacob, suelta lo que sea que me quieres decir! –me miro por unos segundos para después sonreír_

_- Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada… por eso creo que la decisión que tome y la propuesta que tengo pensado realizarte es la mas correcta de todas…_

_Yo lo mire como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en medio de la frente, hasta que note que se puso serio y tenso_

_-__Bella nos conocemos desde niños…fuimos a la primaria juntos… crecimos juntos nos hemos contado nuestras penas y alegrías… -para estas alturas pude notar que con cada palabra se ponía mas tenso y ya no jugaba con sus dedos, los estrujaba entre sí con tanta fuerza que de solo verlo te daba dolor en las articulaciones -la pasamos mejor los dos solos que en compañía de otras personas, y… mira… lo que estoy tratando de decir…-Hizo una pausa de seguro por que se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y luego de unos segundos prosiguió-lo que te quiero proponer… lo que creo…-Bien era oficial o Jacob estaba por confesar un crimen o iba a decirme algo que realmente me iba a enfadar…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ¿estaba comenzando a sudar?...si era verdad por su frente comenzaba a acumularse una fina capa de sudor que hacia que su frente brillara suavemente…y la intriga crecía cada vez más en mi interior; no entendía que era eso que tenia que decirme que le costaba tanto trabajo…_

_- Ya Jacob!... Por dios!-grite ya me esta sacando de quicio con tanto gre…gre, para decir Gregorio- sea lo que sea lo que me quieras decir ya dímelo de una maldita vez!- Si como verán la paciencia no es una de mis cualidades…_

_- Lo que te tengo que decir es que creo que tenemos que dejar de ser amigos…-ok eso no me lo esperaba debió ver mi cara de desconcierto por lo que se apresuró a decir-no es lo que piensas, a lo que me refiero es que creo que no tenemos que seguir siendo amigos porque creo que tenemos que pasar a ser novios…-lo dijo tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se le enredara la lengua…_

_Después del estado de shock, lo medite por unos segundos…no se si fue por miedo a perder su amistad o por que lo creí correcto o tal ves por qué pensaba que no podría encontrar a alguien que congeniara tan bien conmigo que mi repuesta no se hizo esperar…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde ese momento fuimos novios y lo seguimos siendo hasta que terminamos el instituto para luego continuar nuestra relación mudándonos los dos a California para ir a la universidad juntos yo estudiaría enfermería y el arquitectura.

Nuestra relación estaba basada en la amistad, pero siempre nos faltaba algo, nuestra relación intima, si estoy hablando del sexo, nunca fue del todo completa parecía como que algo faltaba, pasión, deseo, lujuria, un orgasmo que nos hiciera ver estrellitas de colores…bueno ustedes me entienden… todo eso que se supone que te hace perder el juicio cuando estas en esos momentos de pasión; pues todo eso nunca apareció en nuestra relación.

Tal vez será por eso que no me afecto, ni me sorprendió cuando una tarde al salir temprano de mi trabajo llegue a mi departamento y me encuentre a Jacob en mi cama con Leah mi mejor amiga… no puedo decir que no me dolió, porque estaría mintiendo, pero no fue el típico dolor de una mujer engañada por el amor de su vida, fue un dolor de una chica engañada por su amigo, en el cual tenia una confianza ciega…

_-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUIIII!-cuando entre a la habitación pude ver a Leah sentada encima de Jacob, completamente desnuda y las manos de él acariciando su espalda, sentí traicionada mi confianza, que en ese preciso había perdido por completo a mi mejor amigo… a mi compañero de vida…tape mi cara con mis manos y mis ojos comenzaron a picar y luego de media milésima de segundo las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como cascada…_

_-¿Porqué?... ¿porqué?... ¿PORQUE DIABLOS ME HICISTE ESTO? ERES UN DESGRACIADO, IDIOTA INMADURO Y…Y EL MÁS ESTUPIDO SER QUE A PISADO LA FAZ DE LATIERRA!-bueno cuando dije que no me había afectado tal vez no era del todo cierto-¿COMO PUDISTE TRICIONAR ASI NUESTRA AMISTAD?!...-en este momento él se encontraba desnudo delante de mi con cara de trágame tierra, quiero desaparecer…no podía seguir mirándolo por lo que solo atine a salir corriendo y encerrarme en el baño hasta que pudiera calmarme, ni siquiera me puse a meditar que había ocurrido con Leah_.

Luego que mi sorpresa y la bronca se esfumaron, y pude pensar con claridad vino la inevitable charla…

_-Bella…no sabes como lo siento sé que te defraude…no sé que decir para justificarme…soy… soy un idiota, egoísta, inmaduro, pero me enamore de ella no lo pude evitar…-eso no me tomo de sorpresa, si sé que se estarán preguntando que mierda tiene esta tipa en la cabeza, pero yo sabia muy en mi interior que esto pasaría si no era a el seria a mi…aunque hubiera preferido que fuera a mi y no a el, pero bueno las cartas ya estaban echadas…él hablaba de ella como si fuera que estaba bajo un hechizo, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los había visto, en ese momento lo comprendí…mi amigó se había enamorado y por un instante la envidia se apodero de mi… y la pregunta en mi cabeza fue inevitable…¿alguna vez mis ojos podrían brillar de esa manera?...¿alguna vez yo podría tener ese sentimiento tan profundo que el mundo perdiera sentido si esa persona no esta junto a mi? Mi depresión hizo acto de presencia al saber la respuesta…no yo jamás podría compartir ese tipo de sentimiento…por que estaba segura que nadie podría amarme, en ese momento comprendí que el amor no era algo que fuera para mi…pero podría castigar a mi amigo por si ser capas de encontrar el amor…claro que no podía… yo era su amiga antes que todo y si él era feliz yo no era nadie para impedirle ser feliz…_

_-Jacob…Jacob-trate de llamar su atención pero él estaba con la cabeza agachada e incapaz de mirarme por lo que tuve que gritarle- JACOB…-y si, así llame su atención..._

_-Mira no tengo nada que perdonarte, está bien, nunca estuvimos realmente enamorados…_

_-Pero… Bella estas embarazada! …Vas a tener un hijo mio; ¿cómo se supone que vamos a continuar ahora con esto?- hacia una semana que me había enterado que estaba embarazada, justo cuando estaba pensado fríamente que mi vida necesitaba un cambio, que lo mio con Jacob jamás avanzaría… aunque ahora me doy cuenta que mis pensamientos no estaban tan errados._

_-Jacob escúchame los dos sabemos perfectamente que esta relación que pretendimos armar no esta dando resultado, no quiero criar a mi hijo en este tipo de familia, yo de verdad necesito un cambio y creo que después de lo ocurrido lo mejor será que tomemos caminos separados- espere en silencio para ver su reacción, no estaba segura de como tomaría el hecho de no estar en la etapa del embarazo, aunque yo sabia que ser padre no estaba en sus planes cercanos ni futuros_.

_-Creo que tienes razón- habló después de varios minutos en los que pude escuchar los engranajes de sus neuronas funcionar como pocas veces ocurría -sabes muy bien que yo no deseo ser padre y la verdad es que no me siento preparado para todo lo que conlleva semejante responsabilidad- de acuerdo ¿quién es este tipo y que hizo con mi amigo Jacob? No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo pensé que mínimamente pondría algún pero, que al menos disimularía un poco su alegría; pero no el muy desgraciado estaba mas que feliz en deshacerse de mi y de MI HIJO, porque a partir de este momento solo seria mio- no me mal entiendas- siguió diciendo- no es que pretenda dejarte sola. Solo que no puedo pensar en formar una familia ahora… no con lo que acabo de descubrir y…-lo corte antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces._

_- Jacob lo estaba meditando antes de que ocurriera esto…de verdad creo que lo mejor es que continué con el plan que tenía antes de todo esto._

_-Espera un momento-me detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar- me estas diciendo que tenías algo planeado y ni siquiera fuiste capas de contarme… donde quedo nuestra confianza- me cuestionó el muy idiota._

_-Bueno creo que quedó en el mismo lugar en donde quedo la promesa de que no nos meteríamos los cuernos-dije sarcásticamente, y el mostro cara de pena- mira- continué- no le demos mas vuelas al asunto ¿si? Tengo una oferta de trabajo en Seattle, en un hospital… si no te lo comente antes fue porque no estaba segura de como lo tomarías…no quería dejarte solo, pero ahora me voy segura de que vas a estar bien. Sabes que con la herencia de mis padres más el alquiler de las casas que me dejaron podre mantenerme; no vamos a pasar necesidades y en cuanto me haya instalado te avisare; siempre vamos a estar en contacto…-y así sin más dimos por terminada la famosa charla…_


	2. Conociendo personas empezando de nuevo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Capitulo II: Conociendo personas…empezando de nuevo…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no preste atención que el lado mio se había sentado una chica hasta que esta me hablo…

-Hola, soy Alice-me dijo la chica de voz dulce, de contextura media tirando a pequeña, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y sus ojos dorados como el oro, piel pálida… demasiado para haber pasado el verano en california tomando sol, en ese aspecto se parecía a mi; sólo eso porque por lo demás era de una hermosura que jamás había visto en un humano. Vestía tan bien que era evidente que se había tomado mas de los tres minutos que yo me había tomado en mi apariencia …su voz otra vez interrumpió mis pensamientos- lo siento… no quiero molestarte…

-No… lo siento- dije una vez que pude aclarar mis pensamientos- soy Bella, en realidad Isabella Swan pero me gusta que digan Bella…

-Soy Alice Cullen y presiento que seremos buenas amigas-me dijo con una gran sonrisa- a qué vas a Seattle?… si no te importa que pregunte

-No, no me molesta, me mudo. Ya sabes comenzar una nueva vida-no tenía muy en claro porque, pero se me daba fácil contarle a aquella desconocida sobre mis planes eso solo me había pasado una sola ves y fue cuando tuve que viajar a Londres por el accidente que habían sufrido mis padres y que había ocasionado que jamás volvieran a mi lado…la cosa es que en el viaje había conocido a una chica donde me sucedió lo mismo que en estos momentos con Alice, con ella también pude abrirme y contarle que me estaba ocurriendo y se convirtió en mi soporte y mi compañera para poder afrontar la angustia que me rodeaba, ella se quedaría a vivir en Londres y yo debía volver a América pero nos hablaríamos seguidos; la noche anterior a mi partida ella salió y no volvió, no me preocupó ya que sabía que tenia conocidos en Londres por lo que asumí que estaba con algunos de ellos, cuando llego la hora de despedirnos en el aeropuerto ella jamás apareció, cuando llegue a mi casa intente llamarle pero los números fueron dados de baja… jamás volví a saber de ella y siempre me pregunte si alguna vez volvería a ver a mi amiga por que aunque compartimos poco tiempo fue lo suficiente, lo que hace que jamás pueda olvidarla. Me di cuenta que estaba volando otra vez en la nebulosa me apresure a seguir explicando -me ofrecieron un empleo, voy recomendada para trabajar en el hospital central de Seattle…-no me dejo terminar.

-Sabes mi padre y mi hermano trabajan allí-ahora que lo mencionaba su apellido me resultó familiar, rebusque entre mis cosas y saque la tarjeta que me había estregado un doctor del hospital en donde trabajaba; era el apellido que tenia que mencionar cuando fuera a realizar mi entrevista para obtener el empleo.

-Tu padre es por casualidad Carlisle Cullen?- le pregunte aun sin poder creer lo pequeño que era el mundo.

-Siiii!-dijo Alice en un estado de euforia que me pareció un poquitín excesivo-no lo puedo creer!-Continuó- ¿si quieres una ves que te instales puedo acompañarte al hospital para que lo veas? ¿Que te parece?- me miraba con la ilusión de una niña que esperaba que le dijeran si la llevarían a disneyworld; como podía decirle que no…

-Si me parece una buena idea… aunque pensándolo bien…no quiero que te tomes demasiadas molestias seguramente tendrás cosas mas importantes que hacer y no ….-pero otra ves me cortó lo que se le estaba volviendo costumbre en el corto tiempo que llevábamos hablando.

-No es ninguna molestia… no se diga mas, en cuanto estés lista iremos las dos a hablar con él- sentenció para que ya no hiciera ninguna otra replica, para después continuar con una idea algo descabellada tomando en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos. -No te había preguntado…¿tienes donde quedarte? Porque si no tienes, puedes quedarte en mi casa y…-ahora fue mi turno de interrumpirla.

-No, gracias Alice pero no tienes por qué preocuparte; ya tengo todo arreglado, donde voy a quedarme hasta que me entreguen mi casa pero igual te lo agradezco- me alagaba la confianza que me tenía esta chica después de cinco minutos de conversación.

Durante todo el viaje hablamos de nuestros gustos… de lo mucho que a ella le gustaban las compras, el maquillaje, la ropa; en sí la moda y de lo mucho que yo odiaba todo eso, cualquiera que nos escuchara pensaría que no teníamos nada en común pero por el contrario congeniábamos de tal manera que resulta extraño. Le conté sobre Jacob el engaño y por ultimo del bebé, cuando se lo conté me miraba con desconcierto y curiosidad, podría hasta jurar que la escuche murmurar un: _como puede ser que no lo vi… esto lo complica todo…_pero seguramente fue mi imaginación.

-¿Estas segura que podrás con todo esto?- pregunto luego de varios minutos en silencio, podía percibir verdadera preocupación y desconcierto en su rostro… seguramente tratando de entender toda la información que acababa de darle-tu amigo… digo tu novio… no se como nombrarlo…-note que no sabía que titulo darle a mi amigo- no se opuso a que te vallas de esa manera alejándolo de su hijo?

-Nuestra relación es especial, yo me hare cargo de mi hijo tengo los medios suficientes para hacerlo…no voy a obligar a nadie a hacer nada, esta es mi decisión y de nadie mas, necesito hacer esto por mi misma. Estoy segura de que puedo con todo esto….

-¡Qué raro!- Dijo después de un tiempo- esto no lo había visto… ¡qué raro!-volvió a repetir aunque todo lo dijo mas para ella que para mi, parecía confundida; aunque yo no entendía el porqué, lo deje pasar…menos averigua Dios y perdona me dije para mi misma.

-Espero que no te moleste pero…como se llama…. Tu… mmm… "amigo"-pregunto con el rostro entre cauteloso y preocupado, y haciendo la mímica de las comillas cuando menciono la palabra "amigo" lo que me causo un poco de gracia…

-Oh, mi "amigo"-le dije imitando su acto de mímica- se llama Jacob, Jacob Black-en cuanto termine de decir su apellido pude ver que la cara de Alice se transformo en una de horror, se tapo la boca con la mano y estoy segura que estaba mas pálida, si es que eso era posible.

-¿¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE JACOB BLACK!? O POR DIOS ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE ESE CHUCHO…SACO DE PULGAS…SARNOSO PERRO MAL OLIENTE!-estaba gritando barbaridades de mi amigo…yo solo podía mirarla sin salir de mi asombro por sus repentinos insultos hacia él. Luego de despotricar un poco más pareció calmarse y juro que esta vez si la escuche cuando murmuro-como se atrevió a hacerle algo así a mi cuñada maldito irresponsable perro despreciable. Pero como voy a disfrutar cuando Edward le arranque la cabeza por tocar a su mujer…bueno a su futura mujer.

-Alice-trate de llamar su atención para que me explicara porque estaba tan enojada con Jacob…pero lo mas importante de donde lo conocía y que le había hecho a la cuñada de Alice, no podía creer que se conocieran y que yo jamás había escuchado de la familia Cullen de la boca de mi amigo –Alice- volví a llamarla, pero no obtuve respuesta -¡ALICE! – de acuerdo estaba gritando en un avión lleno de gente que ya nos miraba como si tuviéramos tres cabezas; por dios que vergüenza, trágame tierra y no me devuelvas, pensaba para mi misma. En ese momento Alice reaccionó y solo me dijo- en 30 segundos nos dirán que nos pongamos los cinturones sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero no soy la indicada para responderlas- suspiro y luego siguió hablando -tenemos mucho de que hablar…pero todo a su debido tiempo- parecía que iba a agregar algo mas, pero la azafata la interrumpió anunciando que nos pongamos los cinturones que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino; eso fue extraño, no por el hecho de ponernos los cinturones sino porque Alice lo había predicho con una exactitud que asustaba.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, por mi parte nadie me esperaba, pero a Alice por el contrario si… había tres personas, que llamaban la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, Alice se adelanto y se abalanzó hacia un muchacho, rubio, delgado, de postura erguida, al verlo era inevitable sentir paz al instante, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue lo que Alice le dijo…

-La encontré Jasper! Y es perfecta para él!-con una felicidad que nunca había visto en otra persona, yo seguía en mis pensamientos tratando de atar cabos de todo lo ocurrido en el avión hasta que Alice llamo mi atención -VEN BELLA! Que te presento a mis hermanos!

-Bella, él es Jasper… Jasper ella es Bella- decía mientras miraba al muchacho con devoción.

-Hola Bella un gusto conocerte- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, lo que pude percibir fue lo extremadamente fría que estaba su piel, al parecer el noto mi extrañeza ya que la aparto de inmediato, pero no tuve tiempo de procesar mi nuevo descubrimiento por que algo demasiado raro llamo mi atención frente a mi se encontraba una mujer que poseía la belleza admirable, envidiable y cautivante de esas mujeres que al verlas tu autoestima queda enterrada, no dos metros bajo tierra sino cien metros bajo tierra, pero aunque no me crean eso no fue lo que me llamo más la atención sino que su rostro me resultaba demasiado familiar, al volver a mirarla pude darme cuenta de quien era, si bien estaba un poco mas cambiada que cuando la reconocí seguía siendo ella aun cuando sus ojos no eran de ese color azul tan hermoso que la caracterizaba sino que eran de color dorado como los de Alice, y que su piel era extremadamente pálida estaba segura que era ella. Y cuando dije su nombre me di cuenta que no me había equivocado, allí parada se encontraba una de las personas que me había acompañado en una de los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, allí estaba mi amiga; de la que nunca supe más nada. Frente a mi estaba la persona que sabia que me acompañaría en este difícil camino. Aún sorprendida pude decir su nombre: -¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? O por Dios, no puede ser… Rose ¡Eres tú!

Hola chicas! gracias a Tammy Swan de Cullen y Flexer por sus reviews, de verdad se lo agradezco, espero que todas las que leyeron mi primer capitulo sidan mi vemos en el siguiebte capitulo!


	3. La vida te da sorpresas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Capitulo III: La vida te da sorpresas…sorpresas te da la vida

Rosalie Pov.

Estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a la enana, duendecillo o Ali como a mi me gusta llamar a mi hermana, a que llegara de uno de sus tantos viajes para buscar a la que según ella era "la mujer ideal" para mi hermano Edward, aun no entendía como después de tantos años no se cansaba de su búsqueda ya que hallar a esa chica por todo el país era igual que buscar una aguja en un pajar, varias veces intentamos convencerla de que era inútil y que utilizara su tiempo en algo mas productivo, incluso Edward ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla algún día, pero la pequeña vidente siempre respondía: "yo lo he visto y sé que voy a encontrarla y todo será excelente".

En este viaje su destino había sido California , ella comenzó su búsqueda por aquellos estados en donde el clima era seguro para nosotros ya que no había tanto sol, pero como era de esperarse el MALDITO PERRO no la llevaría a algún lugar en donde nosotros pudiéramos sentirnos a gusto , por lo que Ali tuvo que comenzar por los sitios con mas sol, siempre intentaba ir sola para llamar menos la atención, Ali pensó que California seria un lugar donde el saco de pulgas no creería que nosotros nos animaríamos a ir a buscarla, claro que él no contaba en que cuando a Ali se le mete algo en la cabeza nada la detiene, ni siquiera el Dios Sol y su relación con nuestra piel brillante. Así que aquí estamos, por lo que Alice nos ha dicho, encontró al fin a la chica que sacaría a mi hermano de su deprimente soledad, claro que eso pasaría si ella no salía corriendo despavorida cuando le contáramos toda la historia.

-Jasper… ¿esta es la puerta por donde va salir Alice? –le pregunte a mi hermano; él cual se veía un "poco" ansioso por la llegada de Ali, ellos llevaban casados más de 50 años pero parecían novios en la manera en la cual se perdían cuando se miraban uno a otro.

-Si Rosalie, lo verifique varias veces, no tengo ganas de que Alice se enoje conmigo después de tantos meses sin verla- y si, mi hermano hacia bien en temerle a Ali cuando se enojaba, puede ser que ella no supere el metro sesenta pero cuando se enojaba parecía que media tres metros y podía hacer que el mismísimo terminator se sintiera intimidado.

A mi lado estaba Emmett, mi amigo, mi novio, mí esposo, mi amante, mi pilar, él es todo para mi y sé que lo seguirá siendo por siempre…sin darme cuenta lo estaba mirando con cara de idiota enamorada, no es que me importara la cara que estaba poniendo para mi lo único que importante era el hombre que me estaba tomando de la mano en este momento. Vi de reojo que se acercaba Alice y prácticamente saltaba a los brazos de Jasper en eso escuche que le decía:

-La encontré Jasper! Y es perfecta para él!- en eso puse atención en la mujer que la acompañaba, no podía ser ella…no, debía ser alguien realmente muy parecida a ella…entonces escuche su vos, esa vos que nunca mas creí que volvería a escuchar, y creo que de ser humana me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? O por Dios, no puede ser… Rose ¡Eres tú!

OH POR DIOS!...NO PUEDE SER! Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer; ahora que lo pienso ¿Dios escuchara a los de nuestra naturaleza? Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que creer en su existencia y que de verdad me escuchara. ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICION! No Rosalie, me regañe a mi misma ese no es un lenguaje educado si quieres que él te escuche. Oh Dios! Sí me sacas de esta no tendré sexo por un mes; diablos de verdad tengo que estar desesperada para prometer algo así, pero en verdad es estoy desesperada, sí en este momento fuera humana estaría sudando como testigo falso. ¡CONCENTRATE!. Me volví a decir a mi misma, PIENSA…PIENSA, no es que el cerebro de un vampiro no tuviera la capacidad para pensar varias cosas a la vez, pero el mio lo tendría que formatear ya que debe estar colapsado porque no se me asomaba una idea ni por asomo, aunque sea una idea, una insignificante idea, por favor. Un momento; podría hacer como que no la conocía, decirle que se había confundido, incluso podría tratarla con desprecio y superioridad, eso me funcionaba cuando quería deshacerme de algún humano que quería acercarse mas de lo debido y fastidiar mi existencia…lo evalué por una decima de segundo y me di cuenta que no podría hacerle eso a Bella, no solo porque en verdad me había reconocido, sino por que es tan testaruda que no va dejar de insistir, además extrañaba tanto a mi amiga que la necesitaba tener conmigo, me habían dicho que una persona luego de ser transformada no recordaba nada de su vida anterior y eso era verdad, pero aunque parezca mentira nunca pude olvidarme de mi mejor y única amiga Bella.

Ahora que me doy cuenta sueno medio lésbica, mi descripción de mi relación y añoranza hacia Bella pero muy lejos de eso me considero muy mujer y muy heterosexual…si tan solo pensar en lo que hicimos con Emmett anoche…oh… si…esa postura en cuatro…ROSALIE HALE CONCENTRATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

¿No había pasado ni dos segundos en lo que tuve todos estos pensamientos?...wau…hasta yo me admiro de mi rapidez para pensar idioteces, porque para ser honesta todavía no sabia que rayos iba a ser y lo peor de todo es que Bella se iba acercando peligrosamente cada vez mas a mi con una cara de sorprendida que si fuera en otras circunstancias sería gracioso, parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus cuencas, se la veía realmente anonadada.

El temor se apodero de mi…no sabia como actuar, que decirle, ni tampoco como ella iba a actuar. Notaria mis cambios, mis ojos va a ser lo primero que note; ya que yo tenia los ojos de color azul y ahora los tengo dorados como mis hermanos, mi piel extremadamente fría y dura, sin mencionar que era blanca como el papel. ¿Qué haría ella? Me despreciaría, se asustaría, y si no quiere verme mas.

Lo único que tenia en claro de todo este embrollo era que estaba feliz de ver otra vez a mi amiga y que moría –figurativamente hablando- por abrasarla ya me las arreglaría con las consecuencias.

EMMETT POV.

Aquí estamos esperando a la enana hiperactiva, Jasper ansioso por ver a su mujer o mas que ansioso yo diría excitado; aunque yo estaría así si mi mujer se fuera por varios meses, no entiendo como puede soportar la separación, para mi seria imposible estar separado de mi Rose, no se por mas de….cinco minutos? No, incluso eso era demasiado, es tal la necesidad que tengo de ella que no puedo tener las manos alejadas de su cuerpo, incluso acá en medio del aeropuerto lleno de gente, solo podía pensar en llevarla a un rincón y hundirme en ella. ¡Oh si! Ya pasaron tres horas de la última vez que la tuve desnuda delante de mí. ¡Oh por Dios! Tenia que dejar de pensar en mi mujer desnuda por que mi amigo estaba empezando a reaccionar y Jasper me estaba mirando con cara de asesino.

Como les estaba contando antes que mis hormonas se pusieran en funcionamiento; estamos aquí para buscar a la enana hiperactiva, supuestamente no venia sola si no que con ella traía a la chica que según ella era "la ideal" para mi hermano Edward. Ojala que esta chica sea la indicada para él.

Por mucho tiempo nos hicimos compañía en nuestra soledad para que así se hiciera mas llevadera, pero desde que encontré a Rose me separe un poco de él y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de cuanto lo afectaba su soledad…incluso hizo un especie de "pacto" o algo así con Tanya, el me lo conto solo a mi pero de verdad no lo pude comprender del todo…lo que si pude entender es que Tanya se estaba aprovechando del idiota de mi hermano, ahí comprendí que ella sabia jugar sus cartas y que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera y él estaba tan abrumado y ahogado en su pena que acepto, no me mal entiendan Tanya es una buena mujer, hermosa y cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado en que ella le correspondiera, pero no era la mujer para Edward, ella no lo amaba solo era un capricho, un juguete que Tanya no podía tener y que ella deseaba.

Seguía metido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí el cuerpo de Rose tensarse y sus ojos con un embrollo de sentimientos no comprendía lo que ocurría hasta que escuche una vos llamándola con verdadero asombro y lo peor es que no era cualquier mujer era la chica que acompañaba a Alice…un momento…una humana…un humana que conocía a Rose…CIELO SANTO! Eso jamás nos había pasado ya que todos los que nos habían conocido como humanos ya habían muertos, pero con Rose era diferente, ella hacia pocos años que estaba con nosotros y era evidente que esta muchacha conocía a Rose cuando era humana.

Esto era malo, no que digo malo; esto era muy pero muy malo. Aunque pensándolo bien también podía ser muy divertido…

JASPER POV.

¡Cómo odio los aeropuertos! Bueno los aeropuertos, los estadios, los colegios, recitales, las manifestaciones, en pocas palabras; todo lugar en donde haya gente en abundancia ¿Por qué? Fácil en cuanto mas gente haya cerca de mi o en el mismo lugar que yo más sentimientos puedo sentir, era una tortura, tristeza, felicidad, odio, rencor y todos los sentimientos que puedan mencionar. Pero todo eso valía la pena, si en pocos minutos volvería a ver a mi Alice, mi pequeña campanita. Un momento que esa lujuria que siento de repente, oh si ya se de quién es: Emmett! , tal vez si lo miro con cara asesino podre amedrentarlo. Genial funcionó. Tal parece que no puede estar un segundo sin desear estar entre las piernas de Rose…

Ahí viene mi Alice. DIOS CUANTO LA HABIA EXTRAÑADO. Corrió hasta mi; al fin esta en mis brazos, inmediatamente me envolvió su alegría y entusiasmo y lo confirme cuando me dijo -La encontré Jasper. ¡Y lo mejor es que es perfecta para él!- pero otra vos me llamo la atención. En realidad no era la voz lo que me llamo la atención si no lo que dijo -¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? Oh por Dios, no puede ser… Rose ¡Eres tú!...y luego de eso una oleada de nuevos sentimientos llegaron a mi: asombro, miedo, angustia, duda, alegría, tristeza, esto si que va a ser interesante…

BELLA POV.

Todavía no podía salir de mi asombro…Rosalie mi amiga, estaba allí parada frente a mi…no lo pensé dos veces y me abalance a abrasarla.

-OH ROSALIE! Tanto tiempo… no sabes como te he echado de menos. Cuanta falta me hiciste este ultimo tiempo- lo primero que note fue lo tensa que estaba, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo más la atención sino lo fría y dura que estaba su piel; observándola mejor note que sus ojos no eran los mismos. ¿Dónde estaban esos hermosos ojos azules? La verdad es que no me importo podría decirme que era una terrorista que estaba en el aeropuerto para poner una bomba o que era una clase de zombi que estaba esperándome para comer mi cerebro, pero no iba a importarme, por que estaba tan feliz que sabia que esta vez nada del mundo me separaría de ella…ella debía estar tan sorprendida como yo por que tardo en hablar pero al final lo hizo:

-¡Bella! Yo también te extrañe tanto amiga- parecía tan emocionada como yo, incluso creo que hasta un poco mas. -Tengo tanto que contarte- su sonrisa era sincera y contagiosa hacia tanto que no sonreía que ya me dolía la cara, era increíble hacia pocos minutos que nos rencontramos y ella logro cambiar toda la perspectiva de lo que seria mi nueva vida; ahora que sabia que ella estaría conmigo acompañándome sabia que podía hacerle frente a lo que sea que el destino pusiera en mi camino. Al parecer estuve un tiempo metida en mis pensamientos por que Rose tuvo que llamarme la atención.

-BELLAAAA!- volví a enfocar mi atención en ella. -Te estaba diciendo que quiero que conozcas a alguien…mira ven-me dijo tañándome del brazo, de nuevo volví a sentir su piel fría.

-Bella, él es Emmett; mi…mi marido. Emmett ella es Bella mi gran amiga- dijo emocionada; yo me quede helada en mi lugar, no podía creer al hombre que tenia en frente era sumamente enorme, un oso a su lado parecería Winnie Pooh. Era musculoso y extremadamente apuesto; aunque su cara era mas la de un niño travieso a la espera de poder hacer una travesura.

-Hola Bella encantado de conocerte. Vaya si que eres hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa que lograba que se le formasen hoyuelos en su rostro, al escuchar su elogio no pude frenar mi sonrojo y pude escuchar que dijo- wau pero mira que bonito sonrojo. Sí definitivamente esto será muy divertido- soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

-Ven Bella yo también quiero presentarte al amor de mi vida-esta vez fue Alice la que reclamo mi atención. Después de presentármelo, Alice llamó la atención de todos -bueno es hora de movernos, seguramente Bella debe estar exhausta por el viaje, llevémosla al hotel seguro que luego tendrán tiempo de sobra para recuperar el tiempo perdido y seguirnos conociendo-una vez dicho esto nos pusimos en movimiento.

Una vez que llegamos al hotel, no quería despedirme de mi amiga pero ella me aseguro que vendría a verme -no quiero dejarte Bella…pero estoy segura que estarás muy cansada y la verdad lo que tengo que contarte no lo puedo hacer en cinco minutos-tal vez, me pareció pero creí ver a su rostro entristecerse y la duda en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo Rose, pero mañana nos vemos, ok?-apunte con mi dedo a su rostro y trate de poner mi mejor cara seria, ella asintió y sonrió, aunque pronto ella se puso en verdad seria.

-Bella me tienes que prometer que nada; repito nada va arruinar nuestra amistad, por favor Bella, no quiero perderte otra vez-algo estaba mortificando a Rose y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que podía ser, pero la vi tan consternada que me apure por decir:

-Rose escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte, nada pero nada, va lograr que yo deje de ser tu amiga. Lo entiendes ¿no?-pareció meditarlo un poco pero contesto algo aliviada pero aun así preocupada.

-Bella será mejor que no apresures tus afirmaciones- no la entendía ¿por qué me decía todo esto? -vamos a dejarlo así por ahora. Ya hablaremos mañana ¿te parece?-me dijo tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

-De acuerdo Rose mañana nos vemos; tenemos que ponernos al día- le dije dándole un beso a lo que ella se asombro pero rápidamente cambio su expresión y me abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza de la que recordaba que mi amiga tenia.

-Ok nos vemos Bella y descansa-soltó su abrazo y fue Alice la que me sostuvo entre sus pequeños brazos en ella también pude notar su piel fría.

-Bueno Bella mañana estaremos aquí, aprovecha a descansar, estoy muy contenta de que nos hayamos encontrado y ten por seguro que las tres seremos grandes amigas. Pero bueno adiós-hablo al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para entrar con Rose al auto, los salude con la mano y entre al hotel de verdad es que estaba muy cansada, aunque no sabia si podría dormir después de todo esto; lo cierto es que la vida esta llena de sorpresas…

Hola chicas! Gracias a por sus reviews, de verdad se lo agradezco, espero que todas las que leyeron los dos capítulos anteriores sigan mi historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!, también gracias a mi beta JIme Cullen Salvatore.


	4. El secreto de Rosalie

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

El secreto de Rosalie

Bella POV

Luego de que Rose y Alice me dejaran en el hotel fui a la recepción a registrarme, luego subí a mi habitación, y me dispuse a echar un vistazo, no era demasiado grande pero si lo necesario para los pocos días en los que iba a estar antes de poder alojarme en mi nuevo hogar, después de terminar de recorrer la habitación me dispuse a darme una ducha relajante, me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, no tarde mucho en ponerme a meditar todos lo acontecimientos del día, de un momento a otro me encontré con una nueva amiga, la que parecía ser una duendecilla hiperactiva, me había rencontrado con mi gran amiga que hacia ya tres años que no veía, no podía negar la alegría que había sentido al verla pero tampoco podía pasar por alto lo cambiada que la veía, sus ojos, su piel, su hermosura, claro que ella siempre había sido hermosa pero ahora parecía que esa belleza resaltaba aun mas…Madre santa!...si todavía me recorría un escalofrió al pensar en lo fría y dura que había sentido su piel cuando me abrazo; era evidente que con Rose teníamos una charla pendiente…aunque ahora que lo pienso en realidad no me importa que sea lo que le paso en estos años por nada del mundo me separaría de ella, no después de darme cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo en lo que no me había percatado… no tenia modo de comunicarme con ella, tan shockeada y emocionada estaba que ni siquiera fui capas de pedirle su teléfono, por lo tanto tendría que esperar a que ella se comunicara conmigo, solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera de querer hablar conmigo…y con ese ultimo pensamiento me abrace a los brazos de Morfeo…

Al día siguiente estaba nerviosa y ansiosa espere todo el día por Rosalie o Alice pero ninguna de las dos dio señal de vida, y una inmensa tristeza y desilusión hicieron acto de presencia, ella ni siquiera me había llamado… y no podía dejar de preguntarme si quizás le molestaba el haberse encontrado conmigo.

Los días siguientes me dispuse a buscar una casa para mi y mi bebe, no les había contado pero lo económico nunca fue un problema en mi vida si bien no era rica tenia dinero que mis padres me habían enseñado a invertir, ellos habían muerto hace algunos años atrás en un accidente y yo quede sola con la compañía de mi mejor amigo…durante el día me resultaba fácil distraerme, pero por la noche no podía evitar pensar en mi amigo y como la estaría yendo en su nueva vida, porque para el también su vida había cambiado, no había hablado con el desde que salí de California, así que no lo pensé dos veces y marque su numero:

-Hable…-contesto la vos de mi amigo, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

-Hola Jake…soy yo…Bella… ¿cómo estas?

-Hola Bells!-parecía contento y aliviado de escucharme-¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Ya pudiste acomodarte?-hizo una pregunta tras otra notándose nervioso de repente, lo que me causo gracia.

-Tranquilo Jake, estoy bien, llegue bien, estoy pagando un hotel y dentro de unos días me mudo a una casita que conseguí cerca del hospital- dije contestando a todas sus preguntas -¿Algo mas que quieras saber?

-Aun estás molesta conmigo- parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, y la verdad no sabía con exactitud la respuesta, después de un rato siguió hablando al ver que no decía nada -¿Cómo va el embarazo? ¿Tuviste algún malestar, algún antojo?- ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido muchos malestares como la mayoría de la mujeres, pero como yo no era como la mayoría no me extrañaba que mi embarazo no fuera normal como el de cualquier mujer.

-La verdad es que no tengo malestares pero si un hambre atroz, si fuera por mi me comería todo lo que hay en el menú del hotel, a todas horas tengo hambre y aunque te parezca mentira te puedo jurar que mi panza no se parece a una embarazada de un mes y medio sino que pareciera que ya llevo cuatro meses de embarazo, ¿crees que es normal?- espere la respuesta de Jacob, pero en lugar de responder la ignoro olímpicamente.

-Ya fuiste al medico para…-Jocob se detuvo de repente parecía verdaderamente interesado en mi salud y la del bebe-quiero que te cuides Bella-continuo-los primeros meses son muy importantes y…

-Tranquilo Jake – no lo deje continuar sabia que seguiría con un monologo sobre lo importante que es la salud, la buena alimentación, bla, bla, bla siempre lo mismo –mañana tengo la entrevista con el jefe del hospital y ya que voy a estar ahí pediré una cita con un especialista**; **¿feliz?-dije con ironía

-Bella no te molestes… solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada, mas sabiendo que estas sola en una ciudad donde no conoces a nadie –por un momento estuve tentada a preguntarle si era por mi sola que estaba preocupado solo por mi o su preocupación también incluía al bebe, pero lo deje pasar…no tenia ganas de sentirme mal por el desprecio de mi amigo por su hijo.

-Esta bien Jake, no te preocupes en cuanto tenga una novedad te llamo y te cuento ¿vale?

-De acuerdo pero por favor, por lo que mas quieras no dudes en avisarme si algo esta mal con él bebe…- Hizo una pausa, lo que me estaba preocupando, no entendía que se le cruzo de repente en la cabeza que fuera tan grave- ¿me estas escuchando Bella?- su vos me saco de mis pensamientos -mira Bella mañana voy a viajar a Forks a hablar con mi padre…creo que el sabrá decirnos como va a seguir esto del embarazo- no entendía ni jota de que rayos estaba hablando mi amigo, que tenia que ver Bill, el padre de Jacob, con mi embarazo.

-Jake te das cuenta que no sé de que rayos estas hablando, ¿no?- hubo un silencio inmenso del otro lado de la línea hasta que un suspiro se llego a escuchar y la vos de mi amigo volvió a escucharse -Bella hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes…hay…hay cosas que te he ocultado, Bella…

-Jacob ¿de qué estas hablando? Me estas asustando... ¿de que secretos hablas? Somos amigos desde siempre, nos contamos todo; no hay secretos entre nosotros… ¿o si los hay?- no podía creer el rumbo que tomo nuestra conversación, que era lo que Jacob me estaba ocultando.

-Bella…no te preocupes, ¿si?...Mira en una días voy a Forks, después de hablar con mi padre voy hasta Seattle y hablaremos; cuídate tengo que irme después hablamos…adiós…-y así sin mas me había cortado la comunicación dejándome con mas dudas que antes.

Me recosté en la cama, no entendía nada de lo que Jake me había dicho y tenia tanto miedo, tanta incertidumbre y me sentía tan sola no se en que momento había comenzado a llorar pero no podía contener las lagrimas, sentía tanto dolor tanta desolación y soledad que mi corazón parecía contraerse cada vez mas. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que una golpes a mi puerta me hicieron reaccionar.

Me levante totalmente desolada pero la abrir la puerta mi corazón recupero algo de su alegría, allí paradas estaban las dos personas que necesitaba ver en ese momento, no lo pensé ni dos segundos y abrase a mi amiga.

-¡Oh Rose! No sabes como te necesitaba en este momento, gracias por venir amiga- y diciendo esto la abrase con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento.

-Bella ¿qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Bella…- me pregunto mi amiga mientras también me abrazaba y podía notar en su voz su angustia.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Por qué estas así?...-esta vez la que pregunto fue Alice y también podía notar por su voz que se preocupaba por mi.

Luego de unos minutos en los que trate de calmarme, y después de soltar a Rosalie, de la cual me había aferrado tanto como los náufragos del Titanic a sus salvavidas, les permití al fin entrar a mi habitación. Una vez dentro les pedí que se acomodaran mientras yo iba al baño a tratar de componerme, me lave la cara, respire hondo y me dispuse a enfrentar a mis amigas, que ya estaban sentadas en la pequeña sala de la habitación.

-Hola- las salude con un poco de vergüenza por el espectáculo que acababa de montar.

-Hola Bella- contestaron las dos a la vez. Parecía la presentación de una plática motivacional donde cuentas tus problemas o algo similar.

-Espero que estés mas tranquila- esta vez solo fue Rose la que hablo. -Venia a contarte un par de cosas…pero creo que eso puede esperar…ahora lo importante es que nos cuentes que es lo que te tiene tan angustiada…-parecía estar analizando cada palabra que me decía, y eso era raro en ella, ya que siempre solía decir lo primero que se le cruzaba por la cabeza -sabes que somos tus amigas y que puedes contarnos lo que sea…no tengas la menor duda que te ayudaremos en lo que sea que te esté pasando- al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga no pude contenerme y comencé a contarles mi conversación con Jacob, ellas me escuchaban con atención, sin inmutarse aunque hubiera jurado que escuche a Alice refunfuñar _"maldito saco de pulgas…el y su bocota"_ , a lo que Rose la miro de manera desaprobatoria y ella termino encogiéndose de hombros, pero todo paso tan rápido que hasta creo que fueron imaginaciones mías.

-Tranquila Bella…-la vos de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos-quiero que sepas que no estas sola nosotras estaremos aquí hasta que tu decidas lo contrario…-de acuerdo, esa ultima frase no la entendí ¿porqué yo querría que ellas se fueran de mi lado? Iba a contratacar pero Alice continuo…-mira bella mañana iremos a ver a mi padre es ginecólogo además de jefe del hospital, también veremos a mi hermano que es uno de los mejores pediatras; podrías hablar con ellos y veras que no hay nada de que preocuparte- se quedo en silencio unos segundos meditando como continuar- y además si algo esta mal, que no creo- se apuró a aclarar -no dudes que ellos y nosotras estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

-Bella no se si es el momento…-Rosalie hablo y podía percibir temor en su tono de vos y la verdad es que no entendía el por qué -pero de verdad necesito hablar de algo contigo…

-Rose…-trate de tranquilizarla porque de verdad se veía nerviosa-claro que es momento para que hablemos y de verdad quiero saber que fue de tu vida en estos años…así que cuéntame…-la anime para que comenzará.

-Bueno...-comenzó luego de un gran y sonoro suspiro-como sabes no pude llegar a despedirme de ti esa mañana en el aeropuerto y quiero que sepas que no fue por decisión propia sino que algo paso la noche anterior a tu vuelta a los Estados Unidos…-se la notaba tan nerviosa, se retorcía los dedos con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que se los quebraría si seguía apretándolos de esa manera, así que no lo dude y tome sus manos, las cuales estaba frías como el hielo…trate de reconfortarla.

-Tranquila Rose digas lo que digas te aseguro que no saldré corriendo- trate de bromear con ella para que se calmara, a lo que ella me contesto:

–De verdad espero que eso no ocurra cuando termine de contarte lo que debo decir. Bueno aquí vamos…-dijo luego de suspirar otra vez-como sabes esa noche yo iba a encontrarme con unos amigos…pero la verdad es que no llegue nunca a encontrarme con ellos…-hizo una pausa y siguió: -

_-Volví a mi habitación después de despedirme de ti y asegurarte de que nos veríamos a la mañana del día siguiente para ir al aeropuerto, una vez allí me dispuse a darme una ducha y prepararme para salir; una hora después ya estaba fuera del hotel…-_hizo una pausa y podía percibir que realmente le causaba dolor recordar esos momento, no tenia idea el por que pero no quise interrumpir su relato -_tendría que haber tomado un taxi...pero la noche estaba hermosa y me parecía un desperdicio no aprovecharla por lo que decidí ir caminando hacia el bar en donde tenia que verme con mis amigos…no se en que momento tome un callejón que no tendría que haber tomado…cuando quise darme cuenta estaba perdida…comencé a caminar sin rumbo y cuanto mas caminaba mas perdida estaba y mas desesperada me ponía…_-para este momento ella ya estaba temblando y podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza y la desesperación que había experimentado en ese momento, creo que Alice también lo percibió por que se acercó y se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo por la espalda de Rose y comenzó a hacerle acariciar su espalda dedicándole palabras de aliento: -tranquila Rose eso ya es pasado nadie volverá a hacerte daño- eso pareció funcionar por que pude notar como Rose se relajaba un poco…luego de eso continuo con su relato..._ -no sabes Bella la desesperación que de pronto sentí no tenia idea en donde estaba no reconocía nada del lugar ningún mínimo detalle que pudiera usar para orientarme hasta que sentí una ráfaga de viento y algo que paso por mi costado a una velocidad impresionante, erizándome todo mi cuerpo, comencé a correr desesperada pero parecía que estaba en un laberinto no encontraba una salida…y al dar la vuelta en una esquina me encontré con un hombre…era alto…rubio, muy musculoso…_-en este momento comenzó a temblar de nuevo sea lo que sea que había ocurrido esa noche todavía se notaba que no lo había superado…_-di un respingo del susto intente darme la vuelta pero no se en que momento, el hombre ya estaba a mi lado y me presionaba contra la pared tomando me mentón para presionarme contra la pared sucia y húmeda de ese horroroso callejón y de ese modo no pudiera escapar…realmente estaba muerta de miedo y creía que no había sentido tanto temor en mi vida…pero estaba equivocada porque cuando escuche su vos realmente ahí supe lo que era el verdadero temor…"¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer como tu tan solita en un callejón tan desolado?" Me susurro cerca de mi oído para después pasar su lengua por mi oreja. "La verdad no sé que haces aquí…pero lo que si sé, es que nos vamos a divertir mucho…bueno quizás yo me divierta mas que tu" no sé en que momento comencé a escuchar como mi ropa era desgarrada como si fuera papel…mientras sus manos frías como el hielo recorrían mi cuerpo con una fuerza que me hacia gritar del dolor y del asco… de pronto sentí como se introducía en mi con fuerza…ya no sentía mis piernas…el me sujetaba de mi mentón cada vez haciendo mas presión hasta que sentí como los huesos de mi mandíbula se quebraban y sentí un dolor insoportable y el sabor de mi propia sangre que ya comenzaba a salir por mi boca…eso pareció volverlo loco…sus embistes se hicieron mas profundos y dolorosos hasta que sentí que mordía mi cuello…-_de pronto se detuvo como esperando mi reacción, yo estaba anonada con lo que ella estaba relatando, no podía creer todo lo que mi amiga había pasado, la mire y solo pude articular: -continua Rose ¿qué paso después?- me miro a los ojos y continuo -_de repente deje de sentirlo dentro mio y me desplome en el suelo sucio pero no estuve mucho tiempo ahí ya que unos brazos fuertes me levantaron del suelo y escuche que le decía a otra persona: "Edward debemos llevarla con_ _Carlisle o morirá desangrada" pero no pude escuchar mas ya que una quemazón empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo y comencé a gritar: "¡ME QUEMO! ¡POR DIOS AYUDENMEN ME QUEMO! ¡APAGUEN EL FUEGO!" Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que otra vos masculina hablo: " ¡CIELOS EL DESGRACIADO LA MORDIO EMMETT!" vamos no perdamos mas tiempo tal ves Carlisle sepa que hacer…después de eso ya no recuerdo mas…solo sé que desperté tres días después en una habitación desconocida y me tope con los ojos mas bellos que jamás había visto en mi vida…y en eso momento supe que jamás podría sepárame de el…_-volvió a quedar en silencio, yo solo pude abrazarla y decirle-Rose no sabes cuanto lo lamento…como hubiera querido estar ahí para ayudarte y cuidarte amiga.

-Bella…-Rose llamo mi atención- ya no soy la misma Rose que conociste hace tres años…

-Claro que no eres la misma Rose…-la interrumpí tratando de consolarla-lo que has pasado de seguro va a marcarte para toda tu vida…pero ahora tienes a Emmett… y por lo que pude ver lo amas y sé que con el tiempo todo esto quedara en el recuer…-pero no pude terminar porque ella dijo algo que en verdad no esperaba escuchar ni en mil años…

-No Bella…tu no entiendes…yo no soy la misma…yo…-se veía con tanto temor y yo no sabia como calmar su miedo por lo que deje que continuara…al parecer se tomo unos segundos para juntar coraje y dijo: -Bella yo no soy la misma porque…porque…ahora yo soy….ahora yo soy un…

-¡HAY POR DIOS ROSE!- la interrumpí, me estaba matando el suspenso-¡YA DIME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡ES QUE AHORA SOY UN VAMPIRO!...bueno en realidad una vampira…-dijo en vos mas baja…yo estaba realmente sorprendida había visto películas y una ves solo por curiosidad había buscado por internet, pero siempre creí que solo eran historias para asustar a los niños nunca pensé que de verdad existieran es mas todavía no podía procesar toda la información que Rose había soltado, por lo visto me perdí en mis pensamientos ya que la vos de Rose parecía desesperada -¡POR FAVOR BELLA! DIME ALGO…LO QUE SEA-grito de repente.

-Rose…eso no es posible…-logre articular en realidad no sabia ni siquiera como había podido pronunciar esas palabras-Rose los vampiros no existen…-pero Rose me interrumpió casi con un susurro

-Créeme Bella si que existen, nosotras somos prueba de eso…-hasta ese momento había olvidado la presencia de Alice que me miraba como estudiando mi reacción…por lo que solo pude preguntar…

-Alice tú también eres…-no podía ni siquiera terminar mi pregunta ella lo noto por lo que me contesto:

-Si Bella yo y toda mi familia somos vampiros…-yo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba…me pare y comencé a caminar por toda la sala, no podía quedarme quieta hasta que la vos de Alice volvió a llamar mi atención -Bella siéntate para que pueda contarte lo que a Rose le falto relatarte- luego de escucharla trate de tranquilizarme y volví a sentarme.

-Bueno por donde comenzar….-Alice meditaba como empezar a relatar la historia y yo me tome unos segundos para ver a Rose…ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a la cara, parecía avergonzada…ustedes creerán que estoy loca pero no me importaba lo que mi amiga era ahora solo me importaba que ella estaba bien y que no se separaría de mi…por lo que tome aire, me senté a su lado y le dije lo que salió de mi corazón antes de que Alice comenzará a hablar:

-Rose…-llame su atención ella me miro como si temiera mi reacción- mira Rose no voy a decirte que no me sorprende porque de verdad me dejaste sin aliento…pero cuando te dije que nada me separaría de ti era verdad…no me importa lo que seas ahora para mi siempre serás mi Rose, mi amiga del alma y eso jamás va a cambiar…-ella me miro entre sorprendida, feliz y esperanzada -enserio Rose tu eres mi amiga y eso es lo mas importante.

-¡OH BELLA!...¡GRACIAS DE VERDAD TENIA TANTO MIEDO!- se notaba que estaba sollozando -tranquila Rose ya paso…tranquila nunca hubo nada que pueda sepárame de ti…-la vos de Alice resonó como campanitas…

-Ahora si que seremos amigas por siempre!...estoy tan emocionada!-Alice saltaba y aplaudía como una niña en navidad esperando sus regalos-tienes que conocer a toda la familia Bella, Esme estará feliz de recibirte como una hija mas-era imposible no contagiarse con el entusiasmo de Alice.

Pasamos dos horas hablando…bueno en realidad Alice se paso hablando, me conto como nunca dormían, nunca envejecían, por lo que nunca permanecían durante muchos años en un solo lugar para que la gente no sospechara, lo rápido que eran, luego volvió a retomar la historia de Rose, me conto que sus hermanos olieron la sangre de ella y que si no hubieran llegado a tiempo ese vampiro la habría matado…en ese momento hubo algo que hizo que me quedara pensando era algo que Alice no me había contado todavía y que de verdad me intrigaba pero tenia temor de saber la respuesta pero no pude evitar interrumpirla y preguntar…

-Alice…por lo que tengo entendido…ustedes se alimentan de…- rayos, no sabia como preguntarles sin herirlas….- ¿de acuerdo de que se alimentan?...-un silencio lleno la habitación espere con paciencia hasta que Alice se dispuso a contestar…

-Mira Bella el vampiro que ataco a Rose se alimentaba de sangre humana…pero nosotros no lo hacemos… Carlisle que es como muestro padre en todos los sentidos nos enseño que si bien somos denominados monstruos no necesariamente debemos comportarnos como tales, por lo que digamos que nos ha enseñado a ser "vegetarianos" por así decirlo no nos alimentamos de sangre humana sino de sangre de animal- esperaron pacientemente hasta que yo pudiera procesar la nueva información, de verdad que me sentía aliviada que mi amiga no quisiera cenarme.

-De acuerdo…-dije después de unos minutos- creo que esa es una buena noticia-después de unas carcajadas por parte de las chicas seguimos hablando de varias cosas mas y sin darnos cuenta era ya de madrugada y aunque ellas no estaban cansadas yo estaba exhausta tanto física como mentalmente por lo que decidieron dejarme con la promesa de venir mañana a buscarme y poder conocer a toda la familia Cullen.

Mañana seria otro día también bastante largo…y no se porque pero estaba segura que mañana mi vida daría un giro de 360º o tal vez se pondría a girar después de tanto que he descubierto.

Hola chicas! Gracias a por sus comentarios, de verdad se lo agradezco, espero que todas las que leyeron los capítulos anteriores sigan mi tienen consejos, ideas, criticas, todas son bienvenidas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!, también gracias a mi beta JIme Cullen Salvatore.


	5. Yo conozco esos ojos

Hola chicas! espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo al fin nuestros protagonistas se conocen, si tienen preguntas yo estaré mas que encantada de responderlas, gracias por su personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Yo conozco esos ojos

Bella Pov

La mañana vino a mi encuentro demasiado rápido, después que Rose y Alice se fueron no pude evitar que mis pensamientos volaran a la nueva información , no podía creer todo lo que me habían contado, un persona con dos dedos de frente saldría corriendo despavorida pero yo no era alguien normal por eso en ves de salir corriendo quería saber mas sobre ese mundo tan desconocido para mi, adoraba tener a mi amiga de nuevo conmigo y de verdad no me importaba en absoluto lo que ella era o dejaba de ser, obviamente quería estar cerca de ella pero no sabia si su nueva familia me aceptaría tan bien como lo había hecho Alice, pero eso era algo que averiguaría en un par de horas.

Hoy en verdad me sentía pésimo, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y juro por Dios que mi barriga ha crecido aun mas que ayer, no puedo creer que hubiera crecido tanto, mi piel esta tan tensa que duele y no logro que se me pase con nada, solo como y como pero parece que jamás me lleno, también me siento mas débil, mis piernas me tiemblan, creo que el embarazo me esta quitando demasiadas fuerzas y mas de lo que debería.

Después de hacer fiaca en mi cama por una media hora decidí levantarme y darme una ducha; una vez que estuve en el baño y después de despabilarme logre mirarme en el espejo y al ver el reflejo que este me revelo ,me dejo desconcertada…jamás me había visto tan pálida y puedo jurar que se me estaban empezando a notar mas los huesos de mi clavícula y brazos…pero eso era imposible si tomamos en cuenta que comía para alimentar a un regimiento…volví a mirarme a la vez que negaba con la cabeza seguramente eran impresiones mías…pero tendría que hacerle caso a Jacob y pedir turno con el obstetra y el nutricionista, pero eso lo haría mañana hoy iría a conocer a la familia de Rosalie y eso era lo mas importante hoy, no pasaría nada por que dejara pasar un día mas ¿o si? Luego de mi meditación me apresure a cambiarme y llamar a la inmobiliaria para terminar de preparar los papeles y firmarlos para poder mudarme de una vez por todas, el señor Newton me confirmo que para el viernes ya podría firmar los dichosos papeles y mudarme a mi nueva casa, era miércoles así que en pocos días dejaría por fin el hotel.

Justo cuando termine de revisar mi cartera para no olvidarme nada la puerta de mi habitación sonó, sonreí antes de abrir de solo imaginarme la cara de Alice y su súper entusiasmo y no me equivoque en cuanto abrí unos delgados y fríos brazos me acorralaron.

-Hola Bellaaa! Buen día! ¿Descansaste? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Ya tienes todo? ¿No te olvidas nada? ¿Estas lista? ¿Nos vamos?- me pareció que se me quedo mirando con preocupación, pero paso tan rápido que hasta pensé que lo imagine.

-Alice!- dijimos al unisonó Rose y yo -podrías por lo menos dejarme saludar a Bella- dijo Rose entre enojada y divertida.

-Esta bien…esta bien…pero no se demoren mucho que ya la familia esta esperando en casa- dijo Alice aplaudiendo y dando saltitos como si se acabara de ganar la lotería, yo por dentro la envidiaba por tener tanta energía.

-Hola Bella- dijo Rose dándome un abrazo y juro que vi el mismo rostro de preocupación, pero así como apareció en un segundo había desaparecido -¿Cómo pasaste la noche pudiste descansar?

-Si Rose pude dormir bastante aunque me desperté varias veces solo por el hambre que tenia…te lo juro Rose este bebe no hace otra cosa que darme hambre voy a terminar rodando…lo bueno es que no voy a necesitar un auto para ir de un lugar a otro, voy a ir rodando de aquí para allá- le dije sonriendo pero pude percibir que ellas no tomaban tan bien mi broma y de verdad no entendía porque…no quise preocuparlas con mis malestares.

-Bella cuando estemos en casa será mejor que hables con Carlisle acerca de tu embarazo, solo para estar seguras de que todo marcha bien ¿de acuerdo?-me dijo Alice con un toque de cautela.

-Claro Alice me parece una buena idea- y así tal vez el pudiera acelerar los estudios e indicarme algunas vitaminas.

-Bueno vámonos, que Esme esta impaciente por conocerte al fin- dicho esto nos dispusimos a salir de la habitación una vez fuera del hotel mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver un espectacular Porshe amarillo, en serio si querían pasar desapercibidos este no era el mejor auto para lograr el cometido.

-Alice este es tu auto- no podía creer lo que veía si bien no soy aficionada a los autos se notaba por lejos que era un auto sumamente caro y sofisticado.

-Si Bella este es mi bebe-me contesto con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras lo acariciaba con ternura se notaba que adoraba a su auto-Edward me lo regalo…aunque lo que yo hice por el vale como diez autos de estos pero ya te enteraras dentro de poco-me explico con una mirada picara que no supe descifrar su significado.

-Ahora muevan sus esculpidos traseros que de verdad se nos va a ser tarde- rodeó el auto para entrar del lado del conductor , Rosalie y yo nos apuramos a entrar, se la notaba apurada y tenía miedo que si tardaba dos segundos mas en entrar, arrancaría el auto y me dejaría parada con la manija de la puerta en la mano. El viaje fue agradable hablando de tonterías y escuchando música, luego de varios minutos, para ser honesta no se cuantos, por que iba demasiado distraída riendo con Rose y Alice, esta ultima dejo la carretera principal para tomar una camino empedrado y luego de escasos segundos una hermosa mansión, por que palabra de honor era una ofensa llamarla casa, ya que era una enorme casona moderna con paredes de vidrio una mezcla de moderno con antaño, rodeada por un hermoso jardín con flores y arbustos impecablemente cuidado, se notaba que alguien le dedicaba no solo tiempo si no amor a ese sector de la casa.

-¡Llegamos!- afirmo Alice mientras apagaba el motor del auto y salía para abrirme la puerta, lo que le llevo…no se… ¿dos segundos?...me di cuenta que no mintieron cuando dijeron que eran veloces…al bajar pude ver un Mercedes negro parado en la entrada del garaje junto con un jeep tan grande que si me quisiera subir tendría que usar una escalera…Alice me saco de mis pensamientos tomándome la mano y arrastrándome, y créanme que no exagero, para que llegar a la entrada, extrañamente su piel fría y dura ya no me ocasionaba sorpresa ni mucho menos rechazo…la puerta se abrió y revelo a un hombre de unos veinte muchos pero que no llegaba a los treinta, sumamente apuesto, sus ojos destilaban sabiduría y amabilidad.

-Carlisle ella es Isabella Swan, Bella él es Carlisle Cullen…él es para todos nosotros nuestro padre- podía ver en los ojos de Alice el amor y la admiración que tenia por su "padre" lo que me ocasiono una inmensa ternura.

-Buenos días Señor Cullen es un gusto conocerlo las chicas me han hablado mucho de usted-lo salude extendiendo mi mano a lo cual el tomo con ternura y delicadeza a la vez que me contestaba:

-El gusto es mio y por favor dime Carlisle, lo de señor me hace sentir mayor- se notaba que iba a continuar pero un tremendo vozarrón lo interrumpió.

-Claro por que tener doscientos años no te hace un hombre mayor, pero que te digan señor si ¿no?- y si Emmett hacia acto de presencia aunque su comentario logro sacarme una carcajada, también logro que Emmett se ganara un golpe en la nuca -¿¡qué!? Es verdad Rose, no tiene edad para hacerse el joven además esta mal visto que coqueteé con su futura nuera que va a decir Edw…-y con eso Emmett se ganó otro golpe que hizo en estruendo como de dos rocas chocando, aunque no esta de mas decir que el ultimo comentario no llegue a entenderlo.

-De verdad Rose tengo suerte que soy un vampiro porque si no ya estaría muerto porque con tus golpes ya me hubieras desnucado- dijo Emmett con cara de niño pobre que había sido castigado por su madre, para ser sincera ver semejante hombre ser regañado como una criatura era demasiado gracioso para poder aguantar la risa, pero esta no duro mucho ya que Emmett no había terminado con sus comentarios.

-Y Bella ¿qué te parecen los hombres Cullen que conociste hasta ahora?-hizo una pausa para agregar -¿no crees que somos los hombres mas guapos que has visto en tu vida?- preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad a lo que yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme porque de verdad pensaba que eran hombres sumamente guapos; al notar mi sonrojo Emmett se empezó a carcajear y a frotarse las manos para gritar al mismo tiempo hacia dentro de la casa.

-JASPER! ME DEBES MIL DOLARES TE DIJE QUE PODIA HACERLA SONROJAR ANTES DE QUE ESTRARA A LA CASA! – luego de ese comentario todo paso muy rápido para mis ojos lo ultimo que pude ver fue a Emmett resguardarse de Rose detrás de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño dorado, de mediana estatura y un rostro que destilaba ternura.

-Emmett!-hablo la mujer mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a un asustado Emmett que fue lo que hiciste ahora- le recrimino.

-Nada mami... solo un comentario inocente-le explicaba Emmett con su mejor cara de inocente, a la que caí en cuantas que era Esme, la "madre" de los chicos-si claro por que yo no tengo buen oído como para oír lo que dijiste, -recriminaba Esme con ironía mientras negaba con la cabeza luego de eso giro nuevamente su cabeza para mirarme y regalarme una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

-Hola…Tu debes ser Isabella…he escuchado mucho de ti estos días y estaba ansiosa por conocerte-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con sus brazos extendidos-yo soy Esme Cullen, pero dime Esme, y si soy la madre de estos pequeños…-para esta altura yo ya estaba entre sus brazos lo que provocó que me sintiera como que volví a mi hogar.

-Bienvenida a casa Isabella...por que desde hoy esta es tu casa y no tengas dudas que nosotros seremos tu familia-esas palabras me llegaron en lo más profundo de mi alma y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Gracias Esme…aprecio mucho tus palabras…-fue lo único que pude pronunciar ya que el nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba decir mas.

-Debes tener hambre-afirmo y justo en ese momento mi estomago rugió como si fuera que tuviera una jauría de perros hambrientos en mi pansa, lo cual provoco mi sonrojo y la carcajada de Emmett y su inevitable comentario.

-Pero vaya Bella hace cuanto que no comes!...tú estomago rugió como un león en celo-lo que ocasiono que todos lo miraran feo y para su suerte Jasper habló:

-Emmett de verdad tendrías que aprender a cerrar esa boca que tienes-dijo divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba.

-Que bueno volver a verte, Bella. Bienvenida a la paz del hogar-lo que causo que todos los presentes se rieran.

-Bueno basta-hablo Esme- hora de alimentar a este pequeño-decía mientras acariciaba mi pansa lo que provoco que mi bebe diera una patada en respuesta… ¿era eso posible?... apenas estaba entrando en los dos meses…¿podría mi bebe haber pateado?...este embarazo se volvía cada vez mas extraño al igual que la reacción de los Cullen…las mujeres se acercaron emocionadas para ver si mi pequeño volvía a hacer acto de presencia, Carlisle y Jasper se miraban mutuamente como ¿asustados?... y para rematar el comentario de Emmett.

-WAW! Me pregunto con cual de sus cuatro patas pateo el cachorrito?-¿QUE?! Mi mente de inmediato intento entender sus dichos pero los gritos me volvieron a distraer -EMMETT! Dijeron todos en unísono, lo que provoco que el enorme oso se encogiera una metro como queriendo que la tierra lo tragase y solo pudiese murmurar un-lo siento-y de verdad tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para escucharlo.

-Con las chicas preparamos comida cacera espero que te guste-me dijo Esme en un intento por desviar la conversación y con el hambre que tenia solo vasto para que mencionara la comida para que yo no pudiera enfocarme en otra cosa que en mi hambre.

Después de ese extraño momento las cosas se tornaron mas normales si se puede decir que la situación era normal, comí, no en realidad devore la comida con la cara de los seis vampiros mirándome con cara entre sorprendidas y asqueadas, en cierto punto entendía su cara de sorpresas ya que yo solo me detenía para respirar y volvía a atacar mi plato y la cara de asco también tenia una explicación ya que para ellos la comida humana era, según lo poco que sabia, como tierra para un humano.

Luego nos sentamos en el living, después de que les agradecí de corazón la comida y elogie sus talentos para la cocina porque de verdad estaba exquisito para ser vampiros que no comían comida humana.

Estábamos riéndonos de las tonterías que Emmett decía cuando la puerta principal se abrió y por ella apareció une mujer que dejaría deslucida a la mas hermosa de las modelos, sus cabellos rubios como el sol, con largos rizos, delgada y alta, mi autoestima decayó al subsuelo del inframundo.

-Hola familia!-saludo con una voz que seria la envidia de cualquier locutora

-OH Tanya al fin llegan-se apresuró a saludarla Esme-ven quiero que conozcas a Bella-la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hasta mi, su mirada era calculadora y evaluadora cuando por fin hablo lo hizo en un tono desagradable y despectivo.

-Por todo lo que escuche de ti esperaba algo mas.-yo me quede helada por su comentario, fue tan hiriente, pero intente poner mi mejor cara pensando y consolándome a mi misma-_bueno Bella no eres oro en polvo para gustarle a todo el mundo, además seis de siete vampiros te aceptaron deberías estar agradecida-_aunque todavía me faltaba conocer al ultimo de los Cullen y de enserio esperaba que fuera mas simpático que esta imitación de escultura barata…si estaba molesta pero si lo que ella quería hacer era provocarme no iba a lograrlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera poder detenerlas.

-Bueno debe ser que soy muy importante para que hayas escuchado sobre mi-le dije mientras me paraba y le extendía la mano para saludarla-yo no podría decir lo mismo de ti ya que es la primera ves que escucho tu nombre-le dije mientras alzaba mi barbilla con una superioridad que ni yo me creía sus ojos destellaban fuego luego respiro hondo y me contesto.

-Vaya si que eres brava para ser una insignificante huma…-pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar de despotricar su veneno, de verdad que esta vampira no me caía bien y tengo que el presentimiento que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-TANYA!-gritaron Carlisle y Esme a la vez-te podría pedir por favor que te dirijas a Bella con mas respeto, ella va formar parte de esta familia y tu lo sabes muy bien, no tengo que aclararte nada mas, ¿no es cierto?-le recrimino Carlisle.

-Pero ustedes escucharon lo que me dijo ella…-intento defenderse Tanya pero esta vez Esme la detuvo.

-Bella solo comento la verdad, nosotros en ningún momento te mencionamos y si te sentiste atacada deberías fijarte primero que hiciste y como te dirigiste a ella-Esme hablo en un tono que no aceptaba replicas y para mi asombro el rostro de la hasta ahora desconocida Tanya se suavizo , me miro y me dijo algo que me dejo helada.

-Lo siento Bella…seguramente tendremos tiempo para conocernos…lamento mucho si mis comentarios fueron desagradables…-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones mas alejados de mi cruzando las piernas y los brazos bufando.

-Vaya Bella eres de armas tomar eh!...no cualquiera hace que Tanya se disculpe-y ahí teníamos de nuevo a Emmett y sus comentarios.

Estaba sonriendo por el comentario de Emmett hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar entrar al hombre mas impresionante que un humano podría ver en su vida, era alto, musculoso pero a la vez delgado, sus cabellos desordenados que le daban una apariencia de lo mas sexy, con una sonrisa que casi hace que se me caigan las bragas…gracias a Dios llevaba vaqueros por que si hubiera tenido pollera de seguro mis bragas estarían en mis tobillos…POR DIOS! Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista pero de verdad creo que me enamore de este hombre…aunque la palabra hombre ni siquiera empezaba a describirlo.

-Hola -me dijo acercándose a mi e ignorando a todos los demás, tomo mi mano y la beso yo estaba hipnotizada no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos estaba como hechizada, y lo estuve mas cuando volví a escuchar su voz. -Definitivamente Alice mintió cuando dijo que eras hermosa…-por un segundo me desilusione de tal forma que creí que me pondría a llorar…era obvio que el no creyera que era hermosa en realidad ya sabia que no lo era pero su vos volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos-de verdad que Alice mintió… no eres solo hermosa eres deslumbrante y definitivamente no eres insignificante…-me dijo todavía sosteniendo mi mano y regalándome una sonrisa que debería ser ilegal, seguía mirando fijamente sus ojos hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo familiar que me resultaban sus ojos…y sé que parece extraño pero un pensamiento vino a mi mente…esos ojos… definitivamente… yo conozco esos ojos…

Edward POV

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy un vampiro de casi cien años, bueno en realidad tengo ochenta y ocho años y medio, vivo en Seattle hace un año junto con mi familia, mi padre Carlisle, él es mi ejemplo a seguir en todos los sentidos, mi madre Esme ella es la ternura en persona, jamás conocí a ningún vampiro ni humano con tanto amor y bondad como ella, mis hermanos, Alice, ella es la luz de mis ojos, ella es la razón por la que todavía sueño en encontrar a la mujer de mi vida, Alice esta segura de que en algún lugar del mundo una mujer esta esperando por mi, pero con el paso del tiempo esa esperanza se iba desvaneciendo, luego esta Jasper, es un hombre que admiro ya que creo que es el único capas de soportar a la hiperactiva de Alice y de verdad merece merito por eso, y si a eso le sumamos que su poder de controlar emociones, lo hace el hermano perfecto ya que con mi síndrome bipolar a veces me mete en problemas y el siempre esta presente para para salvarme de mi mismo, por ultimo están Emmett y Rosalie, Emmett él es como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero para ser sincero creo que sin su presencia no habría podido soportar tantos años de soledad, con el compartimos muchas noches en las que salíamos a recorrer las ciudades en donde estábamos viviendo, el para encontrar a "la mujer que le moviera la estantería", yo por mi parte solo quería escapar del par de tortolitos que teníamos en casa, en una de las tantas noches de "excursión Emmett al fin encontró la mujer de su vida…

_Flashback_

_-Y Edward ¿Qué dices? ¿Salimos esta noche?-me preguntaba Emmett frotándose las manos y alzando las cejas._

_-No se Emmett…hoy no estoy de humor-le conteste, de verdad no tenia entusiasmo, estaba deprimido, se puede decir que esto de la soledad no lo llevaba muy bien_.

_-Oh vamos Eddie, no seas aguafiestas…o me quieres decir que quieres quedarte en casa escuchando como papa y mama disfrutan de una noche de pasi…_

_-Emmett!-lo interrumpí, en serio no quería tener conciencia de lo que mis padres hacen dentro de su cuarto, si bien no eran mis padres biológicos, ellos cumplían ese roll en todos los sentidos de la palabra-no hagas esos comentarios de nuestros padres; enserio es traumático y por cierto no-me-llames-Eddie-Dios el sabia cuento me enojaba ese apodo sin embargo no perdía oportunidad para usarlo._

_-Bueno…bueno ¿Qué dices? Eh-me pregunto ansioso-por favor de verdad tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar hoy-me lo decía con una seriedad que no era habitual en el y lo que hizo que me convenciera_.

_-De acuerdo Emmett dame unos minutos me preparo y salimos_.

_-Siii!-grito tan fuerte Emmett que si hubiera sido humano me habrían sangrado los tímpanos._

_Luego de cinco minutos ya estábamos en el auto yendo al centro de Londres, habíamos vivido aquí por unos dos años, teníamos una vida tranquila siempre dando un perfil bajo, Alice ya hacia cincuenta años que había encontrado a Jasper, era extraño que un vampiro se enamorara de otro ya que los de nuestra especie creemos que estamos destinados a encontrar a ese humano que nos acompañara por toda la eternidad algunos tienen suerte y lo encuentran otros sin embargo vagan por el mundo solos por cientos de años, pero como todo lo que tiene que ver con Alice lo común o normal, no era lo que iba con ella se enamoro perdidamente de Jasper y el sentimiento fue mutuo desde el primer momento que se vieron y desde entonces estuvieron juntos, por mi parte había perdido las esperanzas ya que una vez lo había encontrado y así como había llegado lo había perdido aunque jamás podría olvidar esos ojos color chocolate claro que los había buscado por todo el país durante varios años pero al ver que era imposible encontrarlos solo me resigne a vivir en soledad._

_Dejamos el auto en una de las calles del centro y nos dispusimos a caminar, en ese momento mi celular sonó_: _-Alice-le respondí una vez que vi el identificador de llamada-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Edward…hay…hay una mujer que esta siendo atacada…esta en uno de los callejones…no puedo reconocer el lugar...Edward por dios tienes que llegar…esta muriendo…Emmett no la puede perder…apúrate-y luego corto, Emmett me miraba preocupado yo solo pude salir corriendo y el siguiéndome pisándome los talones_.

_-¡Mierda!-despotrique con bronca e impotencia hay cientos de callejones en Londres como se supone que voy a encontrar a esa mujer_.

_-¿Edward que mierda esta pasando?... ¿que fue lo que Alice te dijo?-de pronto escuche unos gritos, pero no eran gritos a viva voz si no eran mentales_

_-__Por dios que alguien me ayude!...señor ya no quiero sentir dolor…apiádate de mi…que me mate de una vez…que se termine este infierno__-eran los pensamientos de una mujer desesperada, si debía ser la mujer que había visto Alice, me concentre aun mas sin dejar de correr y pude escuchar los pensamientos del monstruo que la estaba atacando._

_-Oh siii…como estoy disfrutando de tu cuerpo hermosa pero sé que aun mas voy a disfrutar de tu sangre__-en ese instante me di cuenta de que el hombre que estaba atacando a la mujer era en realidad un vampiro y en ese mismo momento el olor a sangre llego a mi._

_-Vamos Emmett estamos cerca-el ni siquiera siguió preguntando solo corrió al lado mio, hasta que al fin la encontramos el vampiro la tenia sujeta por la mandíbula y la estaba violando, ella sangraba por la boca y la nariz, su corazón por su parte palpitaba débilmente, Emmett al ver la situación no lo pensó dos veces y ataco al vampiro yo por mi parte sujete a la mujer que aunque estaba cubierta de sangre y golpeada se podría ver que era hermosa_.

_-Emmett termina con el hay que llevarla con Carlisle-en eso volví a observarla y comprobé que el desgraciado la había mordido-Vamos Emmett no podemos perder tiempo-Emmett terminó de deshacerse del vampiro saco a la mujer de mis brazos y nos pusimos a correr, al llegar al auto él se subió al asiento trasero con la mujer en su falda, cuando estábamos llegando a casa Emmett por fin hablo…_

_-Edward-llamo mi atención el tono de su voz, lo mire por el espejo retrovisor-Edward creo que me enamoré-lo mire sorprendido y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo que jamás había visto en ese momento supe que él había encontrado la mujer de su vida, lo cual confirme cuando Rosalie despertó de su transformación tres días después y vio a Emmett por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron y no hubo mundo solo ellos dos, en ese preciso instante sentí envidia._

_Fin del Flashback_

Después de eso fue mas duro vivir en casa, con tres parejas demostrándose su amor, y dejando volar su imaginación con fantasías sexuales, me di cuenta que necesitaba mi espacio, mi lugar, pero me seria difícil hacerlo solo por lo que en una de las visitas de Tanya a mi familia le propuse vivir juntos.

Con Tanya nos conocíamos desde que me convertí en vampiro y desde ese momento fuimos amigos a pesar de vivir alejados nos arreglábamos para estar cuando alguno de los dos nos necesitábamos, estábamos sentados en un parque hablando sobre las novedades de nuestras vidas que para ser sincero eran prácticamente nulas.

_Flashback_

_-Edward-hablo Tanya luego de unos minutos en silencio-creo que nuestra vida es patética-eso me causo gracia, porque de verdad yo pensaba lo mismo-estuve pensando que necesito un cambio, algo de aventura en nuestras vidas-en ese momento la idea cruzo por mi mente._

_-Tanya ¿que te parece si vivimos juntos?…digo solo nosotros dos-vi su rostro iluminarse por lo que me apresure a aclarar-obviamente como amigos-pude ver su cara de desilusión Tanya siempre había fantaseado que nosotros terminaríamos juntos como pareja, pero yo siempre la había visto como una amiga casi como una hermana_.

_-Edward ¿cuando nos vamos a dar una oportunidad?, en verdad vas a seguir esperando mas años hasta encontrar a la dueña de esos ojos que te hechizaron hace tanto tiempo, eso suena muy patético-sé que ella tenia razón, yo era consiente que no volvería a encontrar esos ojos, pero no por eso iba a condenar a Tanya a una vida sin amor_.

_-Tanya no quiero tocar ese tema de vuelta por favor-ya lo habíamos discutido una infinidad de veces y nunca terminaba en buenos términos._

_-De acuerdo Edward no hablaremos mas de ese tema y nos iremos a vivir juntos pero tengo una condición-en ese momento quise poder leer los pensamientos de Tanya para saber que estaba maquinando en ese perverso cerebro suyo, pero como siempre me fue imposible ya que ella había aprendido con los años a bloquearme los pensamientos_.

_-Y se puede saber que es lo que estas por pedirme-hable con un tono entre divertido y precavido_.

_-Mira Edward…yo me estoy cansando de estar sola…vengo vagando por este mundo por un poco mas de cien años…ya no quiero que la soledad sea mi compañera-al verla pude darme cuenta cuanto en verdad le afectaba la soledad y también pude ver porque nos llevábamos tan bien, los dos compartíamos la misma frustración-cuanto tiempo mas voy a seguir esperando por un amor que sé que no voy a encontrar…-si enserio pasábamos por lo mismo-nosotros nos llevamos bien y de verdad creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar…no!…espera a que termine-me dijo cuando noto que iba a interrumpirla-es por eso que te propongo lo siguiente-de repente se puso tensa y se notaba nerviosa-que te parece si para cuando cumplas cien años de transformación no encontraste el amor de tu vida tu y yo nos casamos-por dios había escuchado bien! Tenía mis dudas ya que Tanya había hablado tan rápido y casi en susurro que no estaba muy seguro_.

_-Tanya en verdad escuche lo que creo que escuche-si ya se sonaba como un idiota pero estaba en shock_.

_-Si Edward escuchaste bien, mira quiero que me respondas algo…pero lo tienes que hacer con sinceridad-ella habló firme y decidida_.

_-¿En serio crees que vas a encontrar alguna vez a esa mujer que tanto esperas?-se quedó en silencio esperando mi respuesta, una respuesta que no llego porque no sabia la respuesta_.

_-Lo vez ni siquiera estas seguro de que alguna vez vaya a pasar, por favor podríamos intentarlo, dame una oportunidad, danos a ambos una oportunidad_.

_-No lo se Tanya-ya comenzaba a dudar de mi propia determinación, no creía que la idea sea tan descabellada y sin que me diera cuenta las palabras salieron de mi boca_.

_-De acuerdo Tanya tenemos un trato-le confirme tendiendo mi mano para sellar el acuerdo, pero ella negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro_.

_-No Edward, tenemos un compromiso-una vez dicho estas palabras lo ultimo que supe fue que sus labios se posaban delicadamente sobre los míos_.

_-Pero con una condición-dije apartándome rápidamente de sus labios, si ella podía poner peros yo también tenia el mismo derecho, ella espero a que terminara-no volveremos a tocar este tema hasta un día después de mi cumpleaños numero cien, no quiero que nuestra relación cambie hasta ese momento, seguiremos siendo amigos como hasta ahora-ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos y luego me contesto_.

_-De acuerdo no volveremos a tocar el tema hasta entonces-me afirmo con una sonrisa._

_Fin del Flashback_

Luego de eso nos fuimos a vivir a un departamento que yo mismo compre no muy lejos de la casa de mi familia, y cada vez que ellos se mudaban nosotros también lo hacíamos por lo que nunca estábamos distanciados de ellos.

Solo Emmett se entero de nuestro trato, bueno y Alice ya que es inevitable ocultarle algo, aunque no por eso estaba preparado para su reacción.

_Flashback_

_-¡¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?!...¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?!-Alice estaba realmente como desquiciada, donde se metía Jasper cuando se lo necesitaba, maldición_.

_-Alice quieres bajar la voz creo que en la Antártida no te escucharon-le asegure rodando los ojos_.

_-Como no quieres que te grite, tendría que golpearte salvajemente, tienes que agradecer que estoy en contra de la violencia_.

_-Si claro como no-dije con ironía pero en susurros, no quería que de verdad me golpeará._

_-No creas que no te escuche Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-oh no en serio estaba en problemas_.

_-Acaso no confías en mi Edward!-me miraba con cara de perrito que estaba por ser sacrificado-yo te dije una vez que ibas a volver a ver esos ojos que tanto te enamoraron, solo es cuestión de tiempo, solo tiene…_

_-Que Alice! –La interrumpí-¿Que me vas a decir? ¿Que tengo que tener paciencia? cuanto tiempo paso ya… diez… quince años…cuanto mas tengo que esperar, acaso no ves que la soledad ya es algo insoportable, yo también quiero alguien con quien compartí un libro como lo hacen Carlisle y Esme o acompañar a mi mujer tienda por tienda viéndola feliz de recorrer el centro comercial como lo hacen tu y Jasper o incluso ese sentimiento de lujuria que sienten todo el tiempo Emmett y Rose-para ese momento era yo el que estaba gritando, así que respire hondo aun sin necesitarlo y volví a hablar-acaso yo no merezco todo eso Alice…es que acaso yo no merezco ser feliz-y sintiéndome sin fuerzas me arrodille delante de ella con mis manos en mi rostro-de verdad Alice¿ tan malo soy que se me niega el amor que es todo lo que anhelo?-Alice se arrodillo en frente mio quitando mis manos de mi rostro y acunándolas entre las suyas_.

_-Edward-me llamo con dulzura yo mire sus ojos y solo pude ver comprensión-Edward si yo supiera…no si yo viera que con Tanya encontrarías todo eso que anhelas yo seria la primera en apoyarte…pero puedo afirmarte que a su lado solo encontraras mas frustración, ella no es la indicada para ti y tu tampoco eres el indicado para ella._

_-Lo siento Alice ya le di mi palabra y de verdad creo que es lo mejor, tal ves tengas razón, tal vez…no tenga amor pero sé que nunca estaré solo_

_-Pero no estas solo…-me contradijo Alice pero no la deje terminar_.

_-Alice sabes lo que quiero decir-le dije levantándome no quería seguir hablando mas del tema-la decisión esta tomada y no quiero hablar mas del asunto_

_-Pues para mi esta conversación ni siquiera a comenzado y como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen que no vas a quedarte con Tanya, por que no voy a descansar hasta volver a encontrar a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos chocolates que vimos hace ya quince años-y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue gritando-JASPER TENEMOS QUE IR DE COMPRAS MAÑANA ME VOY DE VIAJE!_

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde ese momento no volvimos a hablar mas del tema, lo que si sabía era que viajaba de estado en estado, cuando le pregunte sobre sus viajes lo único que me contestaba era-Hay Edward! Para ser un lector de mentes eres muy lento, solo te puedo decir que estoy buscando el mejor regalo que una hermana podría darle a su hermano- y eso era todo lo que me decía y cuando quería entrar en su mente me bloqueaba y se iba a cazar con Jasper.

Ya pasaron casi tres años de todo aquello, y para ser sincero ya ni siquiera pienso en eso, solo dejo que los días pasen y me dedico a lo que me da satisfacción…mi trabajo como pediatra.

-TANYA...VAMOS SE NOS HACE TARDE!-hacia ya dos horas que se estaba arreglando para ir a la casa de mis padres, en casi mis cien años todavía no logro entender porque demonios las mujeres tardan tanto para ponerse un jean y una camiseta-vamos Tanya…que Alice debe estar echando fuego por los oídos, va a descuartizarnos si no estamos en casa a tiempo-en serio prefería estar en frente de una manada de leonas enfurecidas y no delante de Alice cuando no cumplías con el horario que te había impuesto.

-Hay Edward siempre tan dramático-mi dijo rodando los ojos-sabes perfectamente que la enana medio metro no es capas de hacerte nada, eres por lejos su hermano preferido-termino de hablar justo cuando posaba sus pies en el ultimo escalón de la escalera.

-Puede que tengas razón Tanya pero no estoy interesado en tentar mi suerte-la ayude a bajar el ultimo escalón tomándole la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la salida en donde cada uno tomo su propio auto, se preguntaran porque no íbamos en el mismo auto fácil, porque Tanya seguramente querría salir mas tarde a volver loco a algún humano y de esa manera conseguir algo de acción esta noche, bueno así era como ella describía a sus salidas.

-Tanya nos vemos en casa de mis padres, recordé que tengo que buscar una historia clínica al hospital, no voy a demorar mucho, si Alice pregunta dile que estoy llegando ¿de acuerdo?-ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad Edward para ser un vampiro de casi cien años eres bastante patético de verdad no puedo creer el miedo que le tienes a la enana medio metro-tuve que reírme por el apodo que Tanya le había puesto a mi hermana.

-Ruega porque Alice nunca se entere del sobrenombre que le pusiste, porque si no si vas a conocer la furia de ella-le dije al mismo tiempo que me subía a mi auto.

-Nos vemos amor-me dijo con extremada dulzura.

-Nos vemos hermosa-le conteste mientras arrancaba mi auto y veía como ella hacia lo mismo, luego de eso nos dirigimos en distintas direcciones.

Vivir con Tanya era fácil ya que ambos compartíamos nuestra soledad, solo que a veces ella no se conformaba y buscaba compañía en algunos brazos por una noche, no la criticaba solo que no compartía su manera de conseguir consuelo por así decirlo, ella utilizaba su hermosura como vampira para seducir a ingenuos y desesperados humanos tenia sexo con ellos y después nunca mas los volvía a ver, yo por mi lado había salido con algunas vampiresas, como Kate la hermana de Tanya y María, a ella la había conocido en un viaje a Chicago que habíamos hecho con Carlisle para un congreso, al conocerla me llamo tanto la atención que decidí quedarme un tiempo mas en Chicago para conocerla, pero no funciono todo eso que me había llamado la atención en un principio solo era una pantalla, me basto tres meses para darme cuenta de que ella no valía la pena, como ya dije si bien tuve novias nunca llegue a tener una relación intima con ellas, llámenme cursi pero para mi esa clase de intimidad solo podría compartirla con la mujer que me robara el corazón bueno si es que todavía lo tuviera.

El recorrido de mi departamento al hospital no era muy extenso, una vez que llegue me apresure para ir a mi consultorio, pero antes de poder entrar al mismo mi secretaria me detuvo.

-Doctor Cullen-dijo con voz melosa-que sorpresa no esperaba verlo hasta mañana-pero sus pensamientos iban mas allá-en realidad no esperaba verlo hasta dentro de un rato en mis sueños-de verdad que el poder leer mentes es una bendición y un castigo.

-Hola Jesica-trate de ser lo mas amable que pude pero a la vez distante-¿alguna novedad?

-No doctor, todo tranquilo…es mas ya estaba por irme a mi casa-oh no! acá vamos otra vez-tal vez pueda alcanzarme hasta mi casa ya que vamos al mismo lugar-Jesica no perdía oportunidad para colarse en mi auto, solo la había alcanzado una vez a su casa y solamente lo hice porque no tuve otra opción pero ella no perdía la oportunidad para volver a intentarlo.

-Lo siento Jesica pero tengo diligencias que hacer así que no te puedo alcanzar-oh que lastima, no sabes lo que te pierdes bombón solo si me dieras la oportunidad de tenerte en mi cama y…-rápidamente bloquee sus pensamientos estando seguro que las imágenes de su imaginación me torturarían por días.

-Bueno solo vine por una historia y me retiro tu puedes hacer lo mismo, nos vemos mañana-y sin darle oportunidad de replica entre a mi consultorio y tome la historia para salir de inmediato del hospital, ya que no tenia ganas de seguir hablando con Jesica.

Estaba llegando a la casa de mis padres y cuanto mas me aproximaba, por algún motivo mas ansioso me encontraba, y sentía que mi pecho se oprimía pero no le encontraba sentido al porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera.

Mire mi reloj… ¡mierda! Maldije entre dientes iba atrasado, no, iba muy atrasado; Alice iba a matarme…bueno no matarme…pero de seguro iba encontrar la manera de torturarme, oh rayos ya me veía recorriendo todo el centro comercial cargado de bolsas, no entendía la urgencia de Alice por que nos juntemos toda la familia para conocer a una muchacha que ella había conocido en el avión, aunque por lo que me conto Carlisle al parecer conocía a Rose de cuando ella era humana pero en verdad no lo puedo asegurar por que no le preste mucha atención, lo único que sabia de ella era que según criterio de Alice era hermosa y extremadamente tímida y si como olvidarlo que estaba embarazada, pero además de eso no sabia nada mas.

Aparque casi de la puerta la casa de mis padres, los autos de Alice y Tanya ya estaban ahí por lo que deduje que solo faltaba yo grandioso eso me relaja mas, nótese el sarcasmo, al aproximarme a la puerta de entrada un aroma a fresas y lavanda inundo mis fosas nasales, era el aroma mas dulce que jamás había sentido.

Abrí la puerta y mis ojos de inmediato se posaron en la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mis casi cien años, su piel te invitaba a tocarla por horas, su cabello marrón caía con hermosos rizos, un hermoso cuerpo del cual comenzaba a asomar un hermoso bulto de embarazada.

-Hola- Le dije ignorando al resto de mi familia y acercándome a ella y tomando su mano y besándola, yo estaba hipnotizado por su belleza y no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, cuando pude aclarar un poco mis pensamientos logre decirle:

-Definitivamente Alice mintió cuando dijo que eras hermosa…-pude notar en su rostro ¿decepción? Incluso ¿tristeza? Yo no quería verla triste y menos por mi culpa,, me di cuenta que había mal interpretado mis palabras los pensamientos de Rose interrumpieron mis propios pensamientos-_Tanya acaba de decirle que es una humana insignificante y ahora tu le dices que no es hermosa arregla eso porque si ella llega a derramar una sola lagrima, Alice va a ser el menor de tus problemas-_lo que Rose pensó me lleno de ira pero ya arreglaría cuentas con Tanya mas tarde ahora solo me importaba la hermosa mujer que estaba frente mio, por eso me apresure a aclarar- de verdad que Alice mintió… no eres solo hermosa eres deslumbrante y definitivamente no eres insignificante…-seguí mirando sus ojos y en ese instante me di cuenta…esa mirada…esos ojos…los podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, por mas que pasaran diez mil años…y en ese momento lo confirme…yo conozco esos ojos.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, me encanto escribir este capitulo, espero que haya podido expresar la tristeza y el dolor que Edward cuando habla de su soledad, veremos si podrá lograr estar con Bella o las circunstancias lograran separarlos, lo que les puedo asegurar es que no les será fácil.

Si tienen alguna duda, consulta, o ideas estoy ansiosa por escucharlas, no olviden dejarme reviews, me alegran y me dan ganas de escribir y publicar mas rápido.

Gracias a mi beta Jime Cullen Salvatore! que me tiene una paciencia de oro


	6. La amarga realidad o la dulca fantasia

Hola chicas! Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste tanto como a mi, me gustaría recibir mas reviews, no sean malas es mi manera de saber que les parece la historia, ya saben dudas, comentarios, halagos, criticas todo es bienvenido, gracias a aquellas que me siguieron desde el primer capitulo y también gracias a las que leen mi historia por primera vez, esto es toda una aventura para mi, me alegra y sorprende que les guste.

GRACIAS A JIME ME BETA POR SU PACIENCIA Y CONSEJOS!

UN GRACIAS aparte para FLEXER que siempre me deja un reviews cuando lee cada capitulo de en serio lo aprecio mucho

Bueno las dejo con el capitulo disfrútenlo y GRACIAS!

La amarga realidad o la dulce fantasía

Edward POV

No podía dejar de mirarla, rayos Edward, me recrimine a mi mismo, va a pensar que eres un idiota, y si ya era malo ser un vampiro no quería además sumarle quedar como un idiota enfrente de ella, por lo que intente volver a encontrar mi voz, pero como siempre mi hermano hizo acto de presencia.

-Edward ¿Sabes que en el mundo existe mas gente a demás de Bella?-me pregunto lo que provoco una carcajada de todos los presentes.

-¿Bella?-le pregunte enarcando una ceja, Bella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho mi pregunta, parpadeo un par de veces y contesto, con la mas dulce voz que había escuchado en todos mis años de existencia.

-Hola-no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento que ella no me había correspondido el saludo-Soy… Isabella Swan…pero to...todos… me…me dicen… Bella- su voz aunque dulce se escuchaba insegura y nerviosa.

-Bueno tu nombre te hace honor Bella, ya que en verdad eres una belleza-no podía dejar de decirle lo hermosa que era, esta mujer me había hechizado solo , con su presencia, quería besarla de verdad me estaba costando horrores no lanzarme a sus labios, de seguro que serian tan o mas suaves que sus manos, sin darme cuenta de mis actos fui acercando peligrosamente mi rostro al de ella, pero que pensaría ella si yo la besaba, me rechazaría, lo estaría deseando tanto como yo, le produciría asco que un monstruo como yo la besara, en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía escuchar nada proveniente de su cabeza y eso en vez de asustarme me produjo una mezcla extraña de sensaciones entre curiosidad, sorpresa, alivio, pero sobre todo paz, ella logro sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Es un gusto conocerte finalmente Edward, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti-escucharla decir mi nombre era increíble, en ese momento solo pude pensar en como seria tenerla debajo de mi cuerpo y escucharla gemir mi nombre; cada vez estaba mas cerca de sus labios, ya no había marcha atrás de verdad no me importaba el mundo, solo poder sentirla y me di cuenta que no me alcanzaría con sus labios quería probar todo de ella, su cuello, sus pechos, bajar hacia su ombligo, y seguir descendiendo, en ese momento escuche los pensamientos de Jasper _Edward ¿Es lujuria y amor lo que siento proveniente de ti? Cálmate o vas a hacerme alterar a todo el mundo con todos los sentimientos que estas sintiendo en este momento_solo ahí me di cuenta que no estábamos solos y que habíamos estado retraídos en una burbuja aunque parecía que a Bella tampoco le molestaba me aleje de ella para evitar la tentación de besarla, ya tendríamos tiempo, porque como que me llamo Edward Cullen, ella seria mía para toda la eternidad.

-¡Hasta que al fin se despegan!-la molesta de Alice se puso en medio de los dos-bueno aunque parece que se conocieran de años los voy a presentar formalmente-dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero su comentario anterior me dejo pensativo "parece que se conocieran de hace tiempo", ¿podría ser que Bella era la dueña de aquellos ojos que conocí hace ya casi dieciocho años y que no podía olvidar?

Por suerte para los vampiros y mas para mi en este caso, nuestro cerebro piensa rápido y ella no noto mi momento de ausencia de conciencia.

-Bella él es Edward Cullen mi hermano-mire a Bella cayendo de nuevo en el hechizo de sus ojos-Edward ella es Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga y la chica de la que te conté que conocí en el vuelo de regreso a casa.

-Mucho gusto nuevamente Bella ojala tengamos tiempo de conocernos mejor-acerque mi rostro al de ella y deje un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios su aroma entró en mis fosas nasales y me di cuenta que estaba perdido por ella, no se como paso pero en ese instante me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella aunque tal vez ella no lo estaría jamás de mi.

-El gusto es mio y de verdad espero que tengamos tiempo para conocernos-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa sincera, no tuve mas remedio que soltar su mano y alejarme mas de ella y sentarme ya que mi madre interrumpió nuestro dialogo.

-Alice y Rosalie porque no llevan a Bella a conocer el jardín del fondo de la casa-luego miro a Bella para hablarle-Bella allí hay unas reposeras seguramente querrás descansar tu espalda tengo entendido que las mujeres sufren de dolor de espalda en el embarazo-Esme hablaba con su dulzura característica y su sonrisa amigable, entonces me di cuenta de algo que no me había percatado antes; el que este embarazada quiere decir que ella ya tiene un hombre en su vida…alguien que pudo darle un hijo que yo con mi cuerpo muerto no podía, un hijo, algo con lo que yo siempre soñé pero que nunca tendría, sentí envidia de la suerte de este hombre desconocido él podía estar con ella, acariciarla, besarla, lograr que ella lo mirara con amor y si eso no alcanzaba para sentirme frustrado, el compartiría con ella un hijo que seguramente era fruto de su profundo amor, en ese instante lo supe; jamás podría estar con ella ya que su corazón estaba ocupado y me maldije por no llegar antes a su vida.

-Edward-al escuchar mi nombre salí un poco de mi estupor pero entes de escucharlo hablar en voz alta escuche sus pensamientos "_creo que será mejor que hablemos a solas, no te imaginas lo que tengo para contarte se trata de Bella y su embarazo_" antes que pudiera reaccionar lo escuche hablar en voz alta-puedes acompañarme a mi despacho hoy llego un niño al hospital con un caso que requiere de tus conocimientos y quiero saber tu opinión-y diciendo esto se levanto de su asiento y yo hice lo mismo.

-Disculpen con permiso-hable para todos aunque solo pude ver a Bella y esos ojos chocolates que jamás me mirarían mas allá que como un amigo, ella solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza aunque en su rostro pude notar rastros de ¿decepción? ¡Oh por favor Edward! Me recrimine a mi mismo ¡cada segundo que estas cerca de Bella te vuelves mas patético!, me dispuse a seguir a mi padre cuando la voz de Tanya me detuvo.

-¡Amor! ¿Te espero para ir juntos a casa?- Tanya siempre me llamaba así pero en ese instante me pareció que lo decía con un deje de maldad y al ver su rostro y conociéndola como la conozco sé que lo hizo para molestar a Bella que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo que causo la ira se apoderara de mi.

-Tanya-trate de que mi voz no se alterara para que ella no se diera cuenta de como me molesto su comentario-no se porque me preguntas eso si tu misma me dijiste que hoy irías a buscar alguien con quien compartir tu cama-el rostro de Tanya se iba desfigurando a medida que yo hablaba, lo que me produjo gran satisfacción-sabes que yo como tu AMIGO no te arruinaría la noche- trate de enfatizar lo más que pude la palabra amigo para que Bella no tuviera dudas de mi relación con Tanya…¿pero que estoy pensando?, ella seguramente no estaba interesada en mi vida amorosa, ella ya tenía un hombre al cual ama, un hombre que puede darle todo aquello que yo nunca podre brindarle, Tanya interrumpió mis pensamientos de nuevo.

-¡Ay Edward no tienes por qué ser tan desagradable solo te preguntaba!-me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se alisaba las inexistentes arrugas- ¡Bueno familia me voy!-luego mirando a Bella-adiós Bella seguramente aunque no sea de tu agrado o el mio nos volveremos a ver-y sin darnos oportunidad de replicar a alguno de nosotros y mucho a menos a Bella se apresuró a salir a velocidad vampírica arranco su auto y se perdió en el camino. Creo que después tendría que tener una charla muy seria con Tanya su comportamiento no era el correcto, ella era mi amiga, mi prima, ella debía apoyarme y estar feliz porque yo había encontrado el amor, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Alice dirigiéndose a Bella:

-Bella porque no vamos al jardín de atrás para que puedas relajarte un poco y como dice Esme descanses un poco tu espalda antes de cenar, ¿Qué te parece?- yo inmediatamente dirige mi atención hacia mi princesa.

-Si Alice me agrada la idea, la verdad que la espalda me esta matando, parece que mi panza pesara una tonelada- ese ultimo comentario de mi princesa se me hizo raro ella no tendría que tener esos dolores de espalda, porque si no me equivoco su embarazo solo era de dos meses, aunque tal vez me equivocaba porque tenia un vientre de una embarazada de cuatro meses o mas, escuche los pensamientos de mi padre trayéndome a la realidad-_estoy seguro que ese comentario te parecio extraño por eso creo que es momento para que hablemos-_

¿Me acompañas a mi despacho, hijo?-hablo mi padre con voz segura aunque con un deje de preocupación.

-Claro vamos -le dije dirigiéndome hacia la escalera, pero cuando estaba por poner un pie en el escalón la voz dulce de mi princesa me detuvo ¡hay patético vampiro depresivo la estas llamando tu princesa cuando ni siquiera es tu amiga! de verdad que a cada momento te vuelves mas idiota, ahora me pregunto ¿porque demonios la voz de mi conciencia quiso hacer acto de presencia? No me importo en ese momento toda mi atención volvió a estar enfocada a mi princesa, si lo volví a pensar, pero la verdad me importa un demonio para mi, Bella siempre seria mi princesa.

-Edward- me llamo, nunca mi nombre me sonó tan maravilloso, me di media vuelta y la mire directo a los ojos, ella sonrojada me dijo-No te vas a ir a tu casa sin antes despedirte de nosotros dos ¿verdad?-hablando con un tono que demostraba ¿angustia? Bajo su mirada hacia sus manos mientras estrujaba sus dedos y su rostro tomaba un tono de rojo aun mas intenso, lo que me lleno de ternura, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir poniéndose aun mas nerviosa que antes-yo…yo…lo…lo siento…no se…que me llevo a decir eso…fue un impulso- y diciendo esto salió corriendo, yo quise seguirla pero Alice y Rose me lo impidieron.

-Deja que se tranquilice un poco, nosotras vamos a estar con ella, tu primero debes hablar con papá porque no sabes la sorpresa que te espera de esa conversación-me dijo Alice con preocupación y luego agrego-lo único que te voy a pedir es que lo tomes con toda la calma posible y que solo pienses en Bella-yo no entendía nada, parecía que Alice hablaba con un código que para mi era imposible de descifrar, luego se giro miro a Jasper para decirle-Jazz creo que será mejor que tú y Emmett vayan para poder controlar a Edward- y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo para alcanzar a Rosalie e ir al encuentro de mi princesa.

-Sentémonos- me dijo mi padre una vez que los cuatro entramos a su despacho.

-Bien ya estamos aquí ahora me puedes decir que es lo que pasa con Bella y él bebe-yo estaba ansioso y tenia el presentimiento de que lo que iba a escuchar no me va a agradar.

-Antes que nada quiero que me dejes terminar de hablar y que no empieces a despotricar como un loco-me advirtió mi padre ya para ese momento mi ansiedad brotaba por mis poros-como sabes Bella esta embarazada-me dijo mi padre mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio-pero el embarazo no es del todo "normal", aunque eso no es raro teniendo en cuenta quien es el padre.

-¿Conoces al padre del bebe de Bella?-en ese instante millones de preguntas y sentimientos vinieron a mi encuentro, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿la amara como yo lo hago?, ¿será digno de ella?, pero lo mas importante y lo que llena de angustia mi muerto corazón ¿Qué sentiría Bella por ese hombre? ¿Lo querría? ¿Lo amaría?, y de nuevo sentimientos encontrados llegaron a mi, rabia por no ser yo ese hombre que le dio la posibilidad a Bella de ser madre, envidia porque él la tuvo en sus brazos y pudo disfrutar de su cuerpo y su alma, mi padre contesto mi pregunta que había pasado a segundo plano eclipsada por todos los otros interrogantes que tenia.

-Si Edward conocemos al padre, y cuando digo conocemos también me estoy refiriendo a ti-bien era oficial estaba tan perdido como Adán en el día de la madre y la verdad ya me estaba cansando de que mi padre no me dijera lo que tenia que decirme, al parecer se apiado de mis nervios porque soltó toda la información que tenia de un solo tiro dejándome en completo shock-el padre del bebé de Bella es Jacob Black y estoy seguro que aún recordaras la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente aunque él era un chiquillo-en ese preciso momento deje de pensar y de razonar.

-¿QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?-grite mientras que al mismo tiempo me ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por todo el despacho despotricando y queriendo romper todo lo que tenia a mi alcance-¿ESE PERRO DESGRACIADO SE HA ATREVIDO A TOCAR A MI MUJER? ESE SACO DE PULGAS MAL OLIENTE, PERRO INMUNDO, VOY A ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, SE VA ARREPENTIR DE HABER TOCADO LO QUE ME PERTENECE ÉL SABIA MUY BIEN QUE ELLA SERIA MI MUJER CUANDO ESTUVIERA LISTA-no se en que momento Emmett me sujeto de los brazos por la espalda mientras Jasper apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros, en ese momento sentí un poco de paz fluir en el ambiente era obvio que mi hermano intentaba controlar la situación, luego mi padre se acercó y me habló con tranquilidad y comprensión.

-Edward créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, pero en este momento lo que menos necesitamos es pensar con el orgullo y el rencor, debemos pensar en Bella, porque al parecer ella no tiene conciencia de la naturaleza de Jacob y por lo tanto no sabe las consecuencias que puede traer el embarazo en su cuerpo y en su vida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir papá?- ese dato me enfureció aún mas pero también me preocupo demasiado, no podía soportar que algo dañara a Bella y aunque su hijo era un "cachorrito" también estaba preocupado por él, sabía que ella amaba a su bebé y que se sentiría devastada si algo le pasara a su hijo, Emmett al sentir que me había relajado un poco suavizó su agarre por mi parte volví mi atención a mi padre que se dispuso a explicar lo poco o mejor dicho lo nada que sabia con respecto a este embarazo.

-Bueno hijo-dijo volviéndose a sentar detrás de su escritorio con los codos apoyados y tomándose la cara con sus manos se notaba que se encontraba frustrado y que esta situación lo superaba-la verdad es que no tengo la mas pálida idea de a que nos vamos a enfrentar-suspiro y continuo aunque lo que dijo no me agrado –por eso pensé en comunicarme con Billy Black el padre de Jacob para saber si ellos tienen alguna idea de que debemos esperar, por lo poco que sé, los descendientes directos de los Quileute tienen prohibido relacionarse y mucho menos mantener relaciones intimas con personas que no posean sangre Quileute ya que al no poseer la sangre de la tribu la mujer no soportaría el embarazo-mi bronca volvió con mas ímpetu y mi pecho se contrajo, mi cuerpo y mi cabeza eran un manojo de sentimientos.

-¿Es que ese desgraciado no sabia a lo que la estaba exponiendo dejándola embarazada?-pero en ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa que no había meditado desde que me entere de que Jacob era el padre del bebé de Bella, ella se había enamorado de él así como él de ella, por eso tuvieron una relación tan importante como para tomar la decisión de tener un hijo, en ese preciso instante mi mundo se desmorono yo no podía competir con Jacob, él había jugado muy bien sus cartas y Bella lo quería, yo no tendría cabida en su vida en cuanto el llegara y se volvieran a ver seguramente arreglarían cualquier diferencia que los haya separado y yo tendría que ser testigo silencioso de su amor y de como se convertían en una familia algo que yo jamás tendría.

-EDWARD-me llamo mi padre aparentemente me estaba hablando pero yo estaba tan metido en mi propio pozo que no me percate sobre que me estaba hablando- hijo escúchame sé que esto no va a ser fácil para vos pero debemos pensar en Bella, sé que no te va gustar lo que te voy a decir pero creo que en este momento lo que ella necesita es un amigo, un confidente, un apoyo, no creo que sea el momento para que hables con ella sobre lo que paso hace años atrás eso solo le traería mas confusión-como siempre mi padre tenia razón, aunque yo estoy seguro que jamás tendría una oportunidad con, ella ya había encontrado al hombre de su vida, bueno en realidad al "perro de su vida" me sentía frustrado ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar con mi peor enemigo? Si hubiera sido un hombre común un humano corriente, creo que seria más fácil de asimilar.

-Tienes razón papá, no pienso presionarla, ni intentar conquistarla, ya sé que su corazón esta ocupado por el saco de pulgas, no voy a hacer nada para separarlos, ya su hijo va a odiarme por su propia naturaleza y por la mía, no quiero a eso sumarle que sus padres se separen por mi culpa-en verdad que al escucharme me di cuenta de la patética imagen que estaría dando pero para ser sincero no me preocupaba en absoluto.

-No quiero que te confundas Edward; no te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de ella, porque ya todos sabemos como son las cosas, solo te pido que te acerques a ella de apoco, tal vez como médico ya que eres pediatra seria una buena estrategia- me dijo mi padre mirándome con ojos picaros pero lo que dijo mi hermano Jasper me dio la esperanza que creí perdida.

-¿Sabes Edward? Creo que papá tiene razón, y aquí entre nosotros puedo asegurarte que ella no es indiferente a tu presencia, incluso puedo decir que sentí los mismos sentimientos que fluían en ti cuando estuviste cerca de ella-mi hermano se volvió en ese mismo instante en mi persona favorita- y eso que sentí que fluía de ella cuando tu estuviste cerca lo vamos a comparar cuando venga el chucho, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que siente por él no es ni el uno porciento de lo que siente por ti, confía en mi-finalizo su discurso con una sonrisa cómplice, era bueno que mi hermano me ayudara para saber mas sobre sus sentimientos y así ver en donde estaba parado.

-Gracias hermano me sacas un peso de encima-le confesé con sinceridad y gratitud, la voz estruendosa de Emmett rompió el momento.

-Bien ¿y para cuando debemos esperar a la jauría de pulgosos?-Jasper y yo no pudimos contener la risa, aunque no me agradaba tener a Jacob cerca de mi familia y de Bella sabia que era necesario para poder ayudarla con su embarazo, al parecer a mi padre el comentario de Emmett no le causo mucha gracia.

-Emmett cuida tu boca, no quiero que delante de los Black se te escapen ese tipo de apodos, no estamos interesados en un enfrentamiento-sentencio mi padre, era gracioso ver la cara de frustración de mi hermano- y no se rían tanto que lo mismo rige para ustedes-mire a mi padre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te puedo prometer que no saldrá de nuestra boca nada despectivo, pero-me apresure a aclarar porque mis hermanos me estaban mirando con ganas de arrancarme la cabeza-en cuanto Jacob o su manada de sarnosos hermanos nos digan algo o nos ataquen de algún modo, que entre paréntesis estoy seguro que lo harán, nosotros y estoy seguro que hablo también por mis hermanos-en ese mismo momento los mire y ambos asintieron con la cabeza-no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, no voy a permitir que nos vengan a faltar el respeto en nuestro territorio-pude ver su cara de aprobación antes de hablar.

-Hijos por supuesto que no se me ocurriría pedirles que agachen la cabeza delante de esos perr…-sabia muy bien lo que mi padre iba a decir y al parecer Emmett también porque no pudo contener su risa, mi padre se rectifico sobre la marcha-…de esas personas solo les pido que no sean ustedes los que comiencen el conflicto.

-De acuerdo- dijimos los tres totalmente resignados aunque nuestros pensamientos no eran tan pacíficos _voy a disfrutar arrancándole la cabeza a algún perro estoy seguro que no van a poder contenerse y nos darán la escusa perfecta para atacar_ estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Emmett _no te hagas problema que te dejaremos que te encargues personalmente de Jacob_ me dijo Jasper mentalmente, reí por dentro tal vez no sea tan mala idea que los perritos vinieran después de todo.

-Papá ¿y cuando piensas hablar con Billy Black?, no creo que sea muy fácil convencerlo de salir de su territorio-mi padre me interrumpió.

-Eso ya esta arreglado hable con el mismo día que volvió Alice y me contó que había conocido a Bella-eso me sorprendió y me molestó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hace días que sabias lo de Bella? ¿Y porque demonios no me habías dicho nada? hubiera venido antes de saber que ella estaba aquí-como mi padre me pudo ocultar todo esto.

-Primero que nada fue idea de Alice-dijo frotándose las manos como si se las estuviera lavando.

-Claro me olvidaba que ahora eres Poncio Pilatos, eso del yo no fui no va a funcionar-dije con sarcasmo, pero mi padre tenia un punto a su favor.

-¿Y desde cuando se puede discutir con tu hermana sin salir traumatizado? Además que no solo fue ella, sino todas las mujeres Cullen estaban de acuerdo decían que querían estar presente paras ver tu cara cuando descubrieras quien era ella-no me quedo otra que sonreír, las mujeres de mi familia eran de temer y cuando se les ponía algo en la cabeza los hombres Cullen solo decíamos SI, aunque yo también deseaba tener una mujer a la cual seguir ciegamente, pero no creo que eso sea posible mi cabeza tenia tantas dudas no sabia que iba a pasar.

-Bien ¿entonces cuando vienen?-preguntó Jasper.

-No, lo más importante es saber ¿como hiciste para convencerlos?-Emmett formulo la pregunta que estaba a punto de realizar yo.

-¿Bueno quieren la versión corta o la versión larga?-nos pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro porque claro él nos conocía y sabia la respuesta.

-LA VERSIÓN LARGA-gritamos los tres en coro, lo que hizo que mi padre riera más fuerte.

-Bien comencemos-pero antes que mi padre continuara Emmett pregunto algo que por primera vez en su vida no era una idiotez.

-¿Por qué fuiste tu solo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieran atacado?-Emmett me sorprendió con la seriedad con la que hablaba pero el tenia razón, en que rayos había estado pensando mi padre para ir a ver a esos perros el sólo.

-Chicos no se enojen, lo que pasa es que si íbamos los cuatro ellos podrían tomarlo como una provocación, además el tema era delicado, bueno les voy a contar y no me vayan a interrumpir- nos dijo apuntándonos a cada uno con su dedo nosotros solo asentimos.

_Flashback_

-_Salí temprano la mañana después de que Alice llego, no tenia mucho tiempo que perder, _la verdad es que estaba y estoy muy preocupado por Bella y su bebe-mi padre interrumpió su relato para aclarar como se sentía con esta situación y de verdad conociéndolo me daba cuenta de que estaba muy preocupado por no saber como ayudar a Bella, pro estoy seguro que no tanto como yo, mi padre siguió con su relato-_tenia que llegar a forks,-¿_se acuerdan que vivimos ahí hace como quince años?-nos pregunto nuestro padre, todos afirmamos con la cabeza yo por mi parte jamás podría olvidar ese pueblo, allí conocí esos hermosos ojos chocolate, mi padre prosiguió-_una vez que llegue fui hacia La Push, obviamente no traspase los limites pero estaba seguro que no tardarían en darme una cálida bienvenida-_los cuatro reímos, nos imaginamos que tan cálida bienvenida le darían a mi padre-_y no me equivoque no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando un lobo negro se acercó a mi pero sin cruzar el limite tampoco, sabia que debía hablar rápido ya que estaba seguro que no me daría una segunda oportunidad para hablar._

_-He venido a hablar con Billy Black, es algo urgente e importante-pero el lobo ni siquiera se movió un centímetro por lo que trate de ser mas especifico-por favor se trata de Isabella Swan y Jacob-en ese momento el lobo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos incluso para un vampiro, paso un tiempo no se cuanto en realidad cuando una camioneta roja se acercó al limite, de ella bajo primero un hombre morocho vestido solo con una bermuda, fue hacia atrás de la camioneta y saco una silla de ruedas la llevo hacia la puerta del acompañarte abrió la puerta y ayudó bajar a Billy y lo sentó en la silla, lo acerco hacia mi para que pudiéramos hablar, en ese momento me di cuenta que no estaban ellos solos, de atrás de los arboles_ _aparecieron cuatro lobos cuidando la espalda de los hombres que tenia en frente_.

_-Buenos días Cullen-me saludo Billy mientras los lobos rugían cada vez más alto para demostrar su enfado-¿de que quiere hablar conmigo?_

_-Bien primero quiero que sepa es que si vine hasta aquí es por Bella, y antes de que piense algo incorrecto quiero aclararle que ni mi hijo Edward ni ningún miembro de mi familia busco a Bella solo mi hija Alice la conoció de casualidad-_se lo que están pensando, pero no creí conveniente que supieran que en realidad Alice estuvo buscando a Bella por años-dijo mi padre mirándome con picardía, en ese momento me di cuenta que tendría que darle un regalo verdaderamente importante a Alice, mi padre continuo_- lo que quiero que sepa es que Bella esta embaraza y por lo que le conto a mi hija él bebé es de Jacob-hice una pausa para ver la reacción de Billy que tenia una cara mezcla de asombro y enojo- he venido hasta aquí porque estoy seguro que el embarazo traerá complicaciones para Bella y él bebé y quería saber si usted me podría decir como ayudarla a afrontar todo lo que se le viene encima-en ese momento Billy me interrumpió._

_-Nunca pensé que iba a hacer lo que estoy por hacer…-dudo un poco parecía que lo que fuera que iba a decir le estaba costando horrores-pero quiero darle las gracias Cullen, porque si usted no hubiera venido a contarme esto yo no me hubiera enterado, mi hijo pagara por la irresponsabilidad de sus actos, pero lo mas importante aquí es Bella, mandaremos a llamar a Jacob y cuando usted lo crea oportuno iremos a hablar con Bella, obviamente le tendremos que decir nuestra naturaleza ya que es imposible seguir ocultándoselo, solo déjenos un par de días para poder averiguar si nuestras leyendas hablan algo sobre embarazos entre lobos y humanos para cuando nos volvamos a ver espero tenerle buenas noticias, adiós-luego de eso el hombre lo ayudo a subir de la camioneta, la puso en marcha y sin mas se fueron._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Y ESO FUE TODO?-preguntamos a los gritos con mis hermanos, no podía ser cierto que los perros no preguntaran nada mas…aunque…ahora que lo pensaba tal vez el padre de Jacob estaba al tanto de todo, mi padre respondió a nuestra pregunta.

-Si muchachos eso fue todo, por mi parte creo que su estado de shock fue demasiado grande como para que pueda reaccionar además de la inexperiencia sobre este asunto porque como les dije antes ningún Quileute, se había atrevido antes a violar las reglas de la tribu, la única manera de que una humana y un Quileute pudieran unirse y tener un hijo sin que esto perjudique a la madre es si ambos estuvieran enamorados, según sus leyendas el amor es capas de lograr que la mujer se convierta en una de ellos y así el embarazo no la dañaría-demasiada información, no quería pensar en Bella amando a otro hombre, por primera vez en años me pareció sentir a mi maltratado y muerto corazón aunque yo sabia que era imposible pero sentía la opresión en mi pecho, Jasper me trajo de nuevo a la triste realidad.

-Pero si es así como tú dices, entonces Bella no esta enamorada de Jacob, por que lo pudimos ver hasta ahora su embarazo si la esta afectando sobre todo a su salud.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser Bella la que no este enamorada, tal vez sea el perro el que no la quiera a ella, por lo poco que Rose me conto al parecer el sarnoso la engaño con la mejor amiga de Bella, por eso ella decidió dejarlo-dijo Emmett yo estaba petrificado ósea que el muy desgraciado no solo me había robado a mi mujer sino que la había enamorado la había embarazado para después engañarla con su mejor amiga, si antes quería matarlo ahora primero quería torturarlo después matarlo luego descuartizarlo para volver a revivirlo solo para tener la satisfacción de volver a matarlo, se estaba rifando una muerte dolorosa y el estúpido saco de pulgas tenia todos lo números de la rifa, sonreí dentro mio por mi razonamiento, mi padre tomo ahora la palabra.

-No saquemos conclusiones de algo que no tenemos la mínima idea de como paso, y para serles sinceros no creo que sea lo importante ahora, vamos a enfocarnos en lo mas importante que es que Bella y su bebé lleguen a terminar este embarazo los dos en perfectas condiciones ¿no les parece acaso lo más correcto?-preguntó mi padre pasando su mirada por cada uno de nosotros, yo fui el primero en contestar.

-Si tienes razón papá, lo más importante son ellos dos, lo demás lo solucionaremos cuando todo esto se haya calmado y ellos estén fuera de peligro-mire a mis hermanos que asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora que nos pusimos de acuerdo, Edward aunque sé que no es necesario que te lo pida trata de llegar a ella, Bella necesita de nuestro apoyo y mi intuición y años sobre esta tierra me dicen que ella no se alejara de tu lado-estoy seguro que mi padre me lo dijo para darme algo de la esperanza que había perdido a lo largo de la conversación pero yo no me haría ilusiones en vano, pero si tomaría lo que Bella estuviera dispuesta a darme y por mi parte le daría lo que ella necesitara, si ella quería un amigo ahí estaría, un medico para curar los males de su hijo no la defraudaría, si podía prestarle un hombro para que llore desconsolada porque el amor que siente por Jacob no es correspondido como ella quisiera yo seria ese hombro, creo que seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ella todo menos alejarme porque lo que yo sentía por Bella aunque inexplicable era demasiado fuerte como para dejarla sin que me matara en el trayecto.

Luego de hablar algunos temas mas salí del despacho de mi padre con la intención de verla, esperaba que no se hubiera ido o que sintiera vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido antes de subir las escaleras, salí hacia el patio trasero y la vi sentada en la reposera hablando con Alice y Rose, la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia fue Rosalie quien se levanto y se acercó a mi sin realizar ninguna referencia de mi presencia, sus pensamientos llamaron mi atención_ven Edward quiero hablar contigo_ y sin decir nada mas paso por al lado mio yo la seguí intrigado por saber de que quería hablar conmigo, fuimos hacia el living y antes de que me diera cuenta ella estaba frente a mi con cara de pocos amigos yo di un paso hacia atrás mi experiencia me decía que cuando una mujer Cullen te miraba con cara de asesina era porque seguramente tu muerte estaba cerca y que de seguro seria en sus manos.

-Mira Edward voy a ser muy breve y concisa-Rose hablaba y mientras lo hacía me apuntaba con el dedo y se acercaba a mi como un animal en asecho yo por mi propio instinto de conservación daba un paso hacia atrás y levantaba mis manos –yo estoy al tanto de la historia entre Bella, Jacob y tu, y estoy segura que contigo ella seria feliz mucho mas que con el saco de pulgas pero no me podía llamar su amiga sino te dijera esto-se paro mas erguida su mirada se oscureció aún mas –si llego a ver una sola lagrima derramar de sus hermosos ojos chocolates y me llego a enterar que el responsable eres tu, voy a arrancarte dedo por dedo, luego extremidad por extremidad, para después entregarte a Carlisle para que te cure solo para tener el placer de volver a empezar a despedazarte otra vez ¿me explico o necesitas un manual ilustrativo?-termino de hablar con sus manos en su cintura y uno de sus tacos repiqueteando en el piso como signo de que esperaba impaciente mi respuesta, trague en seco y me apure a contestar.

-Esta clarísimo, nada pero nada de lágrimas ni una sola lágrima solitaria-jure con mi mano en mi pecho rogando que fuese suficiente para aplacar la furia asesina de Rosalie y al parecer así fue porque me regalo una sonrisa y hasta dio unos saltitos al mejor estilo Alice y luego me dijo:

-Buen chico…buen chico- diciendo esto me paso la mano por mi cabello despeinándolo en esos segundos me sentí como un perro ovejero alemán que estaba siendo entrenado, pero ella no me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque salió corriendo y de lejos pude escuchar su risa, si yo estaba en lo cierto mi querida hermanita me había tratado como un perro en entrenamiento pero ya tendríamos tiempo de arreglar cuentas, sonriendo por la locura de mi hermana volví a salir al patio trasero llame la atención de las dos mujeres que aun seguían allí.

-¿Están disfrutando del aire libre bellas señoras?-Alice no tardo en contestar.

-Dirás señora y señorita porque que yo sepa Bella es soltera-dijo mirándome para después poner su atención en Bella-¿o te casaste estos días que estuviste aquí y no me contaste?- Alice supo enseguida que quise lograr con mi pregunta y fue guiando a Bella para que me de la repuesta que tanto quería oír por eso amaba a mi hermana nuestra conexión iba mas haya de las palabras, Bella me volvió a la realidad.

-Hay Alice que cosa dices- dijo Bella con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas-por supuesto que no me he casado aun nadie quiso dar ese paso conmigo, y yo hasta hoy tampoco quería darlo, pero como algunos dicen todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de opinión-sus palabras me llenaron de gozo ¿podía ser cierto lo que acababa de salir de sus labios?¿Seré yo la persona que hizo que cambie su idea del matrimonio?-su dulce vos se dirigió a mi-¿no te parece que tengo razón Edward?

-Por supuesto que tienes razón Bella-dije unos segundos después ya que no podía encontrar mi voz-es mas estoy seguro que el hombre que te hizo cambiar de parecer será uno de los mas felices sobre la faz de la tierra cuando se entere de esto-si la estaba presionando para que me diga quien era ese hombre,_ sutil debes ser sutil, _me recriminaba mi conciencia,_ vampiro idiota donde diablos dejaste olvidado el interruptor para poder apagar tu vos y para que dejes de decir estupideces y nos termines hundiendo_, me volvió a recriminar mi conciencia lo peor de todo es que era verdad, en el momento que me di cuenta de mi actitud comencé a rogarle a todos los santos no haber arruinado mi acercamiento con Bella antes de comenzar, aunque aquí entre nosotros no creo que me escuchen con mucha atención, Dios mio no dejes que lo arruine por ser tan idiota y bocón, pero Bella me sorprendió agradablemente con su respuesta.

-No lo voy a poder saber sino me lo dices Edward ya que tu eres ese hombre-termino de decir esto y su cara era de un rojo tan profundo que tuve miedo que explotara, su corazón latía desbocado mientras yo no podía creer, en ese mismo momento Alice se levanto de su asiento nos dio una sonrisa picara y se dispuso a entrar a la casa no sin antes hacer un pequeño comentario.

-Bueno tortolitos los dejo solos-estaba a punto de entrar pero rodo sobre sus talones y nos dijo mirándonos a ambos-pero quiero que me tengan al tanto de como sigue su historia de amor-me guiño un ojo y por fin entro a la casa, yo me quede mirando a Bella con mis manos en mi bolsillo, lo único que podía pensar era en las ganas desmesuradas que tenia de besarla, ella me miro con unos ojos brillantes llenos de sentimiento que solo lograban que mis esperanzas crecieran a cada momento.

-Ven Edward siéntate con nosotros, nos agrada tu compañía-Bella lo decía mientras con una mano palmeaba el lugar que había dejado libre y con la otra mano se acariciaba el vientre, yo por mi parte totalmente hipnotizado por su voz me acerque y me senté donde ella me había indicado no podía dejar de mirarla en vez de ser yo quien la deslumbraba a ella con mi supuesta "belleza vampírica" era Bella la que me tenia a mi deslumbrado y para ser sincero no quería salir jamás de su hechizo, permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos, nuestros ojos conectados sin poder ser capaces ninguno de los dos a dejar de mirarnos, pero de pronto su rostro se contrajo y se puso colorada como si recordara algo que le producía vergüenza y no pude aguantar mi curiosidad y le pregunte:

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-ella subió su vista para volver a mirarme.

-Me estaba preguntando que será lo que piensas de mi…quiero decirte…que...yo…yo no acostumbro a hablar tantas idioteces juntas…yo…no suelo hablar con un hombre de esa forma mucho menos a uno que recién conozco –estaba empezando a entender lo que ella quería decirme, en realidad ella no sentía lo que me había dicho solo lo dijo en broma y yo como un estúpido me creí todas sus palabras, _¡dios! Como pude ser tan idiota_ me recrimine a mi mismo es obvio que Bella solo quiso ser simpática para romper el hielo _hasta que al fin caes vampiro engreído que te hizo pensar que ella se enamoraría de ti tan rápido ni que fueras el perro saco de pulgas que ella a amado por años IDIOTA_, por dios! Si que soy deprimente hasta mi propia mente me lo confirma.

-Tranquila Bella, no tienes nada que explicar-hice una pausa antes de continuar, quería dejarle en claro que ella no era responsable de mi idiotez-la culpa es mía por haber mal interpretado tus palabras es obvio que tu solo quisiste bromear y que yo…-pero no me dejo continuar

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo-me dijo parándose colocando cada mano a los costados de su cadera y mirándome a los ojos-voy a ser sincera contigo como no lo fui con nadie en mi vida-hizo una pausa y acuno mi cara con sus tibias manos, sentía sus manos arder en mi rostro la sensación mas hermosa que pude sentir en todos estos años de existencia y solo puedo pedirle a dios que no la alejará de mi lado-no sé que me hiciste, no se porque tengo esta sensación de que te conozco de antes, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que no voy a apartarme de ti, porque estoy segura que no podría soportar el dolor que se apoderaría de mi pecho si eso ocurre, no sé si a ti te pasa lo mismo pero…

-Si me pasa lo mismo-la saque de su duda al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie-yo también quiero dejar la cosas claras entre nosotros-su declaración anterior me lleno el pecho de esperanza, y estaba decidido, nada ni nadie la iba a alejar de mi solo ella tenia ese poder y esperaba que nunca lo usara-desde el momento que te vi me enamore de ti, te busque por muchos años –seguramente ella no entendería el verdadero significado de mis palabras-y ahora que estas aquí no voy a dejarte, quiero todo contigo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tu quieras que sea en tu vida, si quieres mi amistad yo seré tu amigo, si quieres un hombro para llorara alguna pena de amor yo estaré para ti, y si dios y tu me bendicen con tu amor juro que te idolatrare por el resto de mi existencia –sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, podía sentir su cálido aliento mire a sus ojos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, mis inseguridades volvieron, ¿le había molestado mis palabras? ¿Fui demasiado directo? Entonces recordé las palabras de mi padre-_hijo escúchame sé que esto no va a ser fácil para vos pero debemos pensar en Bella, sé que no te va gustar lo que te voy a decir pero creo que en este momento lo que ella necesita es un amigo, un confidente, un apoyo, no creo que sea el momento para que hables con ella sobre lo que paso hace años atrás eso solo le traería mas confusión-_y ahí me di cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo si con esto no salía disparada gritando como una loca era por que en realidad no estaba del todo cuerda yo y mi bocata jamás sabría cuando cerrarla, temiendo su respuesta le pregunte:

-¿Qué sucede Bella?, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo que te molesto?-acune su rostro al mismo momento que secaba sus lagrimas ella por su parte alzo las manos y las puso sobre las mías, otra vez la sensación de calidez me abrumo, pero me concentre en ella para saber que era lo que la perturbaba

-No, no me molesto lo que me dijiste todo lo contrario, nunca nadie jamás me había dicho palabras como estas…las únicas personas que de verdad me amaron y quisieron fueron mis padres y Jacob-auch eso dolió como un demonio-Jacob siempre fue y será mi mejor amigo a pesar de las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros, pero jamás me sentí querida por un hombre como en este instante y lo mas extraño es que yo tampoco jamás quise a un hombre como siento que te quiero a ti, no me importa si te conozco hace años o solo hace tres horas mi corazón no me engaña y puedo decirte con total convicción que estoy enamorada de ti-ya no había mas palabras nuestros labios estaban a milésimas de centímetros de tocarse pero debía confesarle yo también mis sentimientos.

-Te amo Isabella Swan-declare para luego sonreír.

-Te amo Edward Cullen-me contesto ella también con una sonrisa, estábamos en el momento que precede al primer beso que muchas veces suele ser mejor incluso que el beso mismo, cuando la voz estruendosa de mi hermano nos interrumpió

-OH POR DIOS CRECEN TAN RAPIDO!-gritaba mientras se secaba las lagrimas imaginarias-dentro de poco incluso va a dejar de ser virgen! AUCH!-termino quejándose sobándose la nuca

-Eso te pasa por no saber cerrar la boca y encima de todo no dejar que podamos ver el primer beso, tienes que estar agradecido que estoy contenta por mi amiga que sino estarías un mes sin sexo-lo amenazo Rosalie apuntándolo con el dedo y caminando hacia él, Emmett solo la miraba con cara de suplica. Los pensamientos de todos me llegaron de repente.

Jasper:_si…definitivamente ustedes son dos casos perdidos, están completamente enamorados, lo que ustedes emanan no se puede confundir con ningún otro sentimiento._

Emmett fue más vulgar: _Eddie! ¿Qué se siente que tu erección se apreté en tus pantalones?_

Esme siempre tan maternal:_ doy gracias a dios que al fin dejaras de estar solo mi niño, después de tantos años vuelve a tus brazos._

Rosalie siempre tan dulce y encantadora:_ ya te lo advertí la lastimas y te destrozo!_

Alice como no solo pensando en festejar:_ Si, si, si, esto hay que festejarlo haremos una reunión…no, no, no una cena…no, no, no directamente haremos una fiesta…si, si, si un fiesta tengo que ir de compras._

Carlisle como siempre volviéndome al planeta tierra:_ Menos mal que te dije que no apresuraras las cosas, que dejaras que todo fluya sin presionarla, aunque tengo que decirte que viendo tu cara de felicidad y la de ella valió la pena el que no me hayas escuchado, solo espero que no se te haga costumbre ignorar mis concejos._

-Podrían dejarnos solos unos instantes, hay algo que tengo que discutir con Bella-trate de ser lo mas diplomático posible aunque con Emmett a veces es imposible

-Oh vamos Eddy lo que tu quieres es que te dejemos solo con Bella para que puedas meterle la lengua…esas cosas no se hacen hermanito es una mujer embarazada…AUCH! Deja de golpearme mujer que vas a descerebrarme-se quejo Emmett con Rose luego de que le diera otro golpe en la nuca.

-Es imposible que te descerebré, porque tu mi querido Emmett hace rato que no tienes cerebro- diciendo esto doblo sobre sus talones para entrar a la casa pero antes de hacerlo volvió a mirar a Emmett y le dijo- al sopapo debes agregarle dos semanas sin sexo y si sigues hablando estupideces los días se irán sumando-dicho esto entro en la casa con Emmett pisándole los talones y diciendo

-No Rose...no me hagas esto… te prometo que voy a dejar que se besuqueen todo lo que quieran ROSE!-y así se perdieron de la vista de todos

-Bien será mejor que nosotros también entramos seguro que mis niños tienen cosas que arreglar-dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo, por dios cuanto amaba a mi madre

-Si tienes razón vamos adentro-mi padre apoyo las palabras de Esme y seguidos de Jasper y Alice entraron a la casa y así quedamos solos al fin, no me había dado cuenta que estábamos tomados de las manos todo este tiempo delante de mi familia, a mi en particular no me molestaba y al parecer a Bella tampoco porque nunca atino a separarse de mi, volví mi atención a ella y con una sonrisa en mi rostro la pregunte:

-¿Donde estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos?-Bella de pronto cambio su semblante, me aleje solo un poco de ella para poder verla mejor era evidente que algo la perturbaba.

-Hay algo que debemos aclarar, algo que recién me di cuenta que no hablamos pero que para mi es mas importante que cualquier cosa-esto me estaba asustando no sabia que era lo que ella estaba pensando y resultaba terriblemente frustrante para un lector de mentes.

-Dime que es lo que te perturba, y lo solucionaremos juntos, si es porque todo va muy rápido no quiero que te preocupes yo te espere por años puedo esperar lo que sea necesario, no es necesario que decidamos nada hoy todo se hará como tu quieras-¡por favor…por favor…no me digas que no quieres estar conmigo ahora!-rogaba para mi mismo

-No...No es eso lo que quiero preguntarte es….lo que quiero saber es si no…-sea lo que sea que ella quería preguntarme obviamente era muy importante para ella ya que se notaba que le contaba preguntármelo, yo intente darle confianza.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-Bien-respiro hondo y al fin me pregunto eso que tanto parecía angustiarla-¿no te molesta que este embarazada de otro hombre?, no quiero que mi hijo sea una carga para nadie, porque quiero dejarte en claro que yo puedo criar a mi hijo sin ayuda de nadie, no estoy desesperada buscándole un papá no es por eso que me acerque a ti, y por ultimo aunque me duela y me destroce el corazón quiero que sepas que si no quieres a mi hijo no tenemos nada mas que hablar y que es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de empezar ya que el que no quiera a mi hijo no ,me quiere a mi-termino su discurso con un hondo suspiro ahora era mi turno de aclarar las cosas.

-En primer lugar no me interesa que estés embarazada de otro hombre pero antes de seguir aclarándote lo demás hay algo que para mi también es importante saber y que solo tu puedes contestar-ella me miro con el seño fruncido demostrando la incertidumbre que le daban mis palabras –quiero que seas sincera tu me pediste la verdad y yo te pido lo mismo ¿estas enamorada de Jacob Black?-su respuesta podría llevarme al cielo o al infierno yo creía tener la respuesta a esa pregunta pero una vez escuche que en el amor nada estaba asegurado así que antes de seguir asiéndome ilusiones quería saber en que suelo estaba pisando.

-NO…no estoy y nunca estuve enamorada de Jacob-lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no lo dude ni por un segundo y no pude evitar que la felicidad se demostrara en mi rostro.

-Bien aclarado eso, prosigo-ella me regalo una sonrisa alentándome a seguir-tu hijo nunca será una carga para mi ni un estorbo entre nosotros, jamás te pondría en una situación en la que tengas que elegir entre tu hijo o yo, y por ultimo quiero que sepas que te quiero y quiero todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y cuando digo todo también me refiero a tu hijo-su rostro se ilumino sus ojos destilaban un brillo que encandilaba por mi parte tome su rostro y me acerque a ella la besaría depuse de tantos años de espera al fin podría probar lo que se siente el besar a la mujer de tu vida, estaba llegando a mi destino ella cerro los ojos y se acercó una milésima mas a mis labios ya podía sentir la suavidad de su boca, iba tocar el cielo con las manos ya podía sentirlo…

-QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO CHUPASANGRE!...ALEJATE DE MI MUJER!-ahora si que voy a matar al maldito perro…lo único que pude pensar al ver sus ojos llenos de odio fue…bien que comience la función, Jacob Black nos honra con su presencia

* * *

¿Y QUE LES PARECIO? Llego Jacob, veremos que pasa, quería que me mandaran sus ideas, ayúdenme ¿Qué dificultades puede traer para la salud de Bella el embarazo? ¿El bebe rechazara a Edward desde la panza? Aunque eso ya lo tengo decidido me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes y por ultimo ¿Creen que hay un porque para todo lo que hizo Jacob hasta ahora o es solo casualidad? La que más se aproxime a la historia le contestare dos preguntas sobre la trama

¿Sigo con el POV de Edward o cambio a Bella? Por mi parte me encanta describir como siente y piensa Edward asique todavía no me decido


	7. Verdades a medias

**HOLA CHICAS! Espero que les guste este capitulo, agradezco a mi beta Jime Cullen Salvatore por su paciencia y consejos, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Estephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto escribiendo esta historia**

**Verdades a medias**

-QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO CHUPASANGRE... ALEJATE DE MI MUJER!-ahora si que voy a matar al maldito perro; lo único que pude pensar al ver sus ojos llenos de odio fue: "bien que comience la función, Jacob-perro Black nos honra con su presencia".

Su llegada fue inesperada, desagradable e inoportuna, ¿no podía esperar cinco minutos más? Pues al parecer no, tenia que interrumpir el momento justo en el que casi beso a Bella; si lo odiaba antes ahora solo pensaba en arrancarle la cabeza de una manera tortuosa. Acompañando al apestoso perro, había dos hombres más uno de ellos por lo que recordaba de los pensamientos de mi padre se llamaba Sam, el otro no tengo la más mínima idea y tampoco es que me llegará a importar mucho, luego estaba Billy Black en silla de ruedas y mas atrás como escondiéndose estaba una mujer morena de pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, con cara de enojo y ¿tristeza? No podía comprender su rostro, estaba a punto de zambullirme en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Emmett se hizo escuchar.

-¿COMO LLAMASTE A MI HERMANO?-bramó Emmett agazapado para saltarle al perro en el cuello, yo tenia abrazada a Bella de la cintura y al ver la situación solo pude empujarla suavemente hacia mi espalda para poder protegerla de la pelea, los pensamientos de Jacob hacia mi persona no eran muy agradables: _que le hizo pensar que puede meter sus sucias manos en mi mujer; maldita garrapata inmunda… se lo dije una vez y se lo voy a repetir nunca tendrá oportunidad con ella, Bella es mi mujer, me pertenece, lleva a MI hijo en sus entrañas; algo que él, un ser muerto y frio nunca podrá lograr, si tengo que matarlo que así sea, pero esta guerra la gano yo._

-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA-volvió a increparlo Emmett, lo que provoco que los otros caniches toy se tensaran, Jasper se acercó a Emmett; estábamos esperando a que los perritos se les fuera la lengua para tener un justificativo para atacar y así Carlisle no nos recriminara nada después.

-QUE LA MALDITA GARRAPATA QUE TIENES COMO HERMANO DEJE DE MANOSEAR A MI MUJER POR QUE SI NO…-no pudo terminar su estúpida amenaza por que Emmett se abalanzo hacia él, empujándolo y estampándolo hacia un árbol, de pronto todo se salió de control, los perritos se transformaron en mugrosos lobos, y nuestra reacción no se hizo esperar, y así comenzamos a pelear. Yo con Jacob y aunque el muy maldito era bastante fuerte, no iba a poder contra mí; estuve a punto de quebrarlo en dos pero una voz me hizo quedarme helado en mi lugar…

-JACOB!- Bella me hizo volver a la realidad y darme cuenta lo lejos que podía llegar mi imaginación y rugí de pura frustración, pero todo empeoro cuando Bella corrió hacia el pulgoso y lo abrazo rodeando la cintura de el con sus piernas, pude ver la cara de satisfacción del perro cuando vio mi frustración y sus pensamientos no ayudaron para tranquilizarme: _que satisfacción es ver su cara de sufrimiento; solo espero que Bella no haya caído todavía en el embrujo de esta garrapata y lo mas importante que no recuerde haberlo conocido._ En ese momento me di cuenta que Jacob no sabia o no se acordaba que yo podía leer la mente; sonreí con ganas, esa podría ser una buena carta que tendría que tener escondida para enterarme de los planes del chucho, la voz de Bella volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-OH POR DIOS JACOB COMO TE EXTRAÑE!- Eso si que dolió, sabía que esa podía ser la reacción de Bella al ver al padre de su hijo, pero igual no estaba preparado para verlo. De pronto pareció como si la confusión llegase a su mente y su rostro demostró su duda-¿pero que haces aquí Jacob?–parándose con sus dos pies y perdiendo todo contacto corporal con el chucho -¿Cómo me encontraste? Y lo más importante es ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LLAMASTE A EDWARD CHUPASANGRE? ¿Y CON QUE DERECHO ME LLAMAS TU MUJER?-con cada pregunta Bella iba subiendo el tono de su voz, mi rostro se iba transformando de frustración a regocijo, pero la cara del caniche reflejaba la pregunta que estaba seguro que todos nos estábamos haciendo ¿Cómo demonios voy a salir de esto?, la voz de Bella volvió a escucharse.

-NO ME ESTAS CONTESTANDO!-la cara de Bella se estaba poniendo morada del disgusto, temía por que perjudicara aún más su embarazo; solo eso salvaba por ahora al chucho. Al parecer mi padre pensó lo mismo ya que se apresuró a intervenir:

-Bella creo que será mejor que te calmes, esto no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebé-Carlisle hablaba con un tono precavido como no queriendo alterar aun mas las hormonas de mi princesa.

-Pero Carlisle yo necesito saber-mi padre asintió y volvió a hablar.

-Por supuesto Bella, estás en todo tu derecho a saber y Jacob esta obligado a contestar todas tus dudas-Bella asintió sin saber del todo el significado de esas palabras, se pudo escuchar el hondo suspiro de Jacob en muestra de alivio, incluso Bella pudo oírlo.

-Tu no suspires tanto, no me conoces lo suficiente si crees que dejare pasar el modo en que te dirigiste a Edward y el hecho de que aún no me has dicho que demonios estas haciendo aquí-Bella amenazo al perro apuntándolo con su dedo índice, el chucho por su parte pareció palidecer por un instante aunque se repuso y mostro su mejor cara de inocente, yo por mi parte no podía creer como Bella me estaba defendiendo delante de él. Entramos a la casa, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que mi madre y mis hermanas estaban en la puerta presenciando la escena, sus rostros y pensamientos estaban en sincronización, Esme con preocupación: _por favor Edward trata de calmar la situación piensa en Bella esto puede dañarla a ella y al bebé, debes estar a su lado cuando la verdad sea rebelada no sabemos como va a reaccionar_; Alice con una sonrisa tan grande que no le alcanzaba la cara para sonreír mas: _oh dios mio Edward! ¿Viste como te defendió Bella frente al chucho? Yo sabia que se enamoraría de ti, sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse otra vez, no dejes que Jacob te la robe de nuevo_; y por último Rosalie, ella tenia pensamientos mucho mas acordes con los míos: _si sigue haciendo sufrir a Bella voy a arrancarle las patas una por una para que sepa lo que es sufrir después de que me canse de escucharlo llorar puede que le tenga piedad y arranque su cabeza_; sonreí por dentro dándome cuenta que las mujeres Cullen eran tan distintas pero a la vez tan parecidas, solo les importaba el bien de aquellas personas que ellas amaban. Un pensamiento inundo mi mente de repente pero era una voz desconocida aunque el contenido del pensamiento fue lo que mas me intrigo: ¿_Cómo Jake pudo traicionarme así? ¿Cómo pudo reclamarla como su mujer después de decirme que no siente nada por ella? Me dijo que solo sentía una amistad y un sentimiento de protección, que solo veníamos acá para aclarar lo del embarazo y así los chupasangre pudieran ayudarla y supieran a que atenerse. ¿Qué demonios le paso por la cabeza? ¿Acaso piensa separarla de ese tal Edward volviendo con ella? ¿Será que piensa seguir mintiéndole como todos estos años? O lo que es peor… ¿Él verdaderamente la ama y conmigo solo estuvo jugando todos estos años?_ No pude seguir escuchando ya que Bella me sorprendió tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia el interior de la casa. Esta parte al imaginármela, me pareció como que Bella hablaba con voz melosa y chillona… Podría quedar algo como: "Edward quiero pedirte un favor, que a lo mejor no te va a gustar-se retorció sus dedos en muestra de nerviosismo –trata de llevarte bien con Jake, mira me alegra que esté aquí pero tampoco me agrado la forma en que te habló… pero en verdad me gustaría que fueran amigos o al menos traten

-No puedo prometerte nada Bella-ella hizo un puchero aun más grande y sus ojos parecen a los del gato con botas de Shrek mientras se sobaba su barriguita, oh por dios esta mujer será mi ruina!-vamos a hacer una cosa-le digo después de unos segundos para ella, pero minutos para mi mentalidad de vampiro-por que no esperamos a ver porque él está aquí y si después sigues pensando igual volveremos a hablar del tema ¿Qué te parece?- fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir en ese momento, muy dentro mio tenia la esperanza de que una vez que Bella se entrara de la verdad, ella misma me suplicaría que le arranque la cabeza al chucho y yo como su humilde siervo haría el enorme sacrificio, nótese el sarcasmo, de arrancarle no solo la cabeza sino los brazos y las piernas…hay por dios tengo que calmarme, esta situación me esta poniendo demasiado ansioso.

-Esta bien aunque no creo que haya nada que me haga cambiar de parecer -dijo Bella sacándome del sueño placentero que tenia con Jacob y su sufrimiento como protagonistas, yo solo pude pensar, vamos a ver si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando te enteres que estas esperando un cachorrito, la voz de mi padre me trae a la realidad desde que conocí a Bella, no me rectifico, desde que la volví a ver estoy mas en el planeta de los sueños que en el mundo real pero al contrario de estar asustado estoy fascinado con este nuevo descubrimiento.

-Bella ven, siéntate aquí-mi padre le muestra a Bella un sillón de un solo cuerpo de color marfil, ella se sienta y yo me paro alejado de ella para poder ver sus reacciones, a la derecha de Bella hay un sillón mas amplio en donde se sentaron los perros, y frente a ellos en otro sillón mi familia, Jacob y yo somos los únicos que permanecemos de pie, en el rostro del él se puede ver la desesperación que tiene por salir corriendo, pero cuando se da cuenta de que lo observo, cambia sus facciones por unas que denotan su odio hacia mi persona, y sus pensamientos son demasiados claros_: tengo que lograr que Bella de aleje de los chupasangres, pero sobre todo de Edward, ella no puede quedarse aquí. Voy a llevarla conmigo a Forks o a California tal vez tendría que buscar un lugar nuevo y si tengo suerte el no volvería a encontrarla, además no voy a permitir que mi hijo nazca rodeado de garrapatas_.

-Bien. Jacob, creo que te hice varias preguntas que todavía no te dignaste a contestar- Bella no parece tan enojada como en un principio y eso no me gusta, no sé el grado de poder de convencimiento que tiene el chucho sobre ella, al ver que él no contestaba el humor de Bella cambia drásticamente yo solo puedo sonreír por dentro y agradecer a las hormonas de mi princesa -JACOB ESTOY ESPERANDO!-todos nos quedamos en silencio al ver la reacción de Bella, ella por su parte al notar todas las miradas dirigidas a ella con curiosidad, se siente cohibida y se sonroja a la vez que susurra un "lo siento" mientras se vuelve a sentar y vuelve su concentración en sobar su barriguita, en ese momento desplegaba tanta ternura que solo quería abrasarla.

-Bien por que no dejas de jugar con las hormonas de Bella y le dices una vez por todas que rayos haces aquí, o es que tu pequeño cerebro no puede entender que todos estos nervios y cambios de humor pueden dañarla a ella y al bebé-Rose se dirigió a Jacob y se notaba que estaba tratando de contenerse para no sacar a relucir su temperamento, pero claro el chucho no era muy inteligente para darse cuenta de eso y no tuvo mejor idea que enfrentarla.

-Y A TI QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA GARRAPATA TEÑIDA!-no paso ni siquiera un segundo que Emmett ya lo tenia tomado del cuello y lo estaba estampando contra la pared dejando el cuerpo del chucho marcado en ella, al ver esto los otros dos perros junto a la mujer se levantaron del sillón para ayudarlo en ese instante Jasper se coloco enfrente del chucho del cual no tenia idea de como se llamaba, Rose se paro delante de la chica y yo por mi parte enfrente a Sam, Esme y Alice cubrieron a Bella que para ese momento ya se había parado con cara de desconcierto

-NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRTE DE ESA MANERA A MI ESPOSA PERRO SARNOSO, SI ES QUE QUIERES VOLVER A TU CUCHA VIVO!-rugió Emmett, mientras Jacob aumentaba su propia bronca, estaba seguro que no le faltaba mucho para transformarse, la voz de Bella hizo que todos volviéramos su atención a ella.

-BASTA! ¿ALGUIEN VA A EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-tomo aire y continuo-¿Qué es eso de perro, garrapata, chupasangre? ¿Es qué…es qué ustedes se conocen? –dijo mirando a las dos familias para ese momento sus lagrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro, mientras Emmett aflojaba su agarre y dejaba de vuelta a Jacob sobre sus pies, y yo intentaba controlar mi propia impotencia-es que…no…no entiendo…siento que se tienen tanto odio…algo me están ocultando y creo que tengo derecho a saber que esta pasando-y en ese instante se quebró por completo, desgarrando mi pecho ya que su dolor era también el mio-por favor… por lo mas sagrado, que alguien me explique que ocurre-pedía Bella mientras se tomaba la cara con ambas manos y temblaba como una hoja en otoño, no aguante mas y me acerque a ella pero la voz de Jacob me detuvo.

-¡NO!...Tú no te acercas a ella, no te atrevas a tocarla desgraciado-la voz de mi padre detuvo otro inicio de pelea.

-BASTA!...no se dan cuenta que esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, Jacob solo vas a lograr que Bella tenga un ataque de nervios…-mi padre rara vez perdía los estribos pero esta situación estaba sacando lo peor de todos nosotros-hijos siéntense por favor tratemos de hablar como personas civilizadas…ambas familias

-Bella tranquila vamos a explicarte todo, intenta calmarte o tendré que sedarte y eso no le hará bien al bebé-hizo una pausa, no se en que momento él se había acercado a Bella, la abrazo y luego con dos dedos le levanto la barbilla para que ella lo mirara-y tu no quieres dañar a tu hijo ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto Carlisle con voz paternal, yo mire a Jasper y el comprendió al instante lo que le rogaba con la mirada y de pronto una ola de calma inundo la sala logrando que todos nos relajáramos aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo duraría-Billy creo que tienes que controlar a tus muchachos, sobre todo el modo en que se dirigen a mi familia porque será la ultima vez que detengo a mis hijos- Billy asintió y mirando a los chucos les dijo:

-Basta chicos venimos por un motivo que no tiene nada que ver con pelear; así que voy a pedirles que se tranquilicen y tú Jacob trata de cuidar tu boca por favor- el susodicho solo asintió brevemente pero ni siquiera se digno a ver a su padre se notaba que no le agradaba ser reprendido frente a nosotros, Billy ignoro la reacción de Jacob y continuo hablando dirigiendo toda su atención a Bella.

-Bella antes que nada voy a pedirte que mantengas tu mente abierta y quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ayudarte y que cualquier decisión que tomes todos nosotros y creo que hablo por ambas-hizo una pausa como queriendo encontrar la palabra para definirnos a todos y que ninguno se sintiera ofendido-familias cuando digo que lo único que nos importa es que tanto vos como mi nieto se encuentren bien, antes de comenzar quiero hacerte una pregunta-se lo notaba ansioso y precavido, yo sabia que para él no era cómoda esta situación y que todo lo hacia por Bella, en realidad todos estábamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ella-lo que quiero saber es si alguna vez Jacob te hablo acerca de nuestras leyendas-esto era importante ya que si Jacob había hablado con ella sobre sus leyendas tal vez para ella seria mas fácil comprenderlo todo.

-No, jamás me hablo sobre eso-Bella retorcía sus dedos en señal de lo nerviosa que se encontraba yo solo quería acercarme a ella y abrazarla pero no quería comenzar otra discusión con Jacob-yo en realidad nunca tuve curiosidad , por lo tanto nunca le pregunte sabía que si él quería contarme lo haría.

-Bien comencemos entonces por el principio-iba a continuar pero Alice lo interrumpió

-disculpe Billy-se dirigió con mucho respeto hacia él, ninguno de nosotros queríamos faltarle el respeto y pretendíamos lo mismo de ellos cuando se dirigieran a Carlisle, luego le hablo a Bella-Bella no quieres comer nada ya hace bastante que no comes algo y eso no le hace bien al bebé- todos los perros se notaron sorprendidos por como Alice hablo del bebé; para nosotros por extraño que parezca no queríamos que le pasara nada al hijo de Bella aunque fuera un descendiente directo de los Black.

-No Alice, no tengo hambre; solo quiero que me digan que es lo que esta pasando porque esta incertidumbre me esta matando-miro a todos los presentes y continuo-no sé que es lo que me están ocultando pero quiero que sepan que no me gustan las mentiras ni los secretos así que alguien hable de una vez-Billy se apuró a hablar antes que las hormonas de mi princesa salieran a flote otra vez.

-Bien continuemos, mira Bella nuestra tribu tiene muchas leyendas pero lo más importante es que todas ellas son ciertas, pero sobre todo una que es la voy a contarte ahora, nuestra tribu desciende de los lobos nuestros antepasados tenían la facultad de convertirse en lobos de allí procedía nuestro poder o mejor dicho de ahí procede nuestro poder, esto nos permitió lograr defendernos de los intrusos que atacaban a nuestras familias, en realidad solo tenemos un enemigo, y ese enemigo puede destruirnos como nosotros podemos destruirlo a el-hizo una pausa y espero la reacción de Bella, bueno en realidad todos esperábamos su reacción.

-¿Y quién es ese enemigo Billy? –preguntó mi princesa son desmesurada curiosidad

-Nuestros enemigos son los "fríos" o como tu gente los conoce: vampiros-la habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral parecía que nadie respiraba.

-¿Como que los vampiros…eso quiere decir que ustedes…pueden matar vampiros?-se veía desconcertada en realidad parecía que no creía mucho en las palabras de Billy, el por su parte intento explicarle otra vez la vieja leyenda.

-Los Quileute desde tiempos ancestrales han podido convertirse en lobos, gracias a ello han podido proteger a su tribu de sus enemigos, con el tiempo se encontraron con los vampiros a quienes ellos llamaron "los fríos"; gracias a sus garras y colmillos podían destruirles; cada vez que un vampiro aparecía por las cercanías una generación de Quileute se convertía en lobo para vencerle.

-Esto es demasiada información pero si pueden existir los vampiros creo que también pueden existir los lobos-dijo Bella haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, hasta ahora íbamos bien; se lo estaba tomando bastante tranquila-pero eso no explica como conocen a los Cullen, porque los conocen ¿no es cierto?-Billy suspiro profundamente y continúo:

-Nuestro antepasado Ephraim Black fue quien conoció a los Cullen; como ellos decían ser "vegetarianos", Ephraim les permitió vivir. Hicieron un pacto, ellos no atacarían a las personas o como nosotros los llamamos los "cara pálida" y no entrarían en la reserva y a cambio los Quileutes no le dirían a nadie quienes eran.

-Puedo entender lo que me estas contando o en realidad intentarlo-volvió a hacer la mueca parecida a una sonrisa-pero lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver conmigo-y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón, pude ver como todos se tensaban en ese momento, pero sobre todo Jacob; quien en ese momento sus pensamientos llenaron mi cabeza: _rayos espero que Bella pueda perdonarme, ¿Será que me equivoque con mis acciones? ¿Será que de verdad el remedio es peor que la enfermedad? Pero yo no podía permitir que él se quedara con ella, estoy seguro que el embarazo de ella los va a alejar; él no va a soportar tener cerca al hijo de un Black y si tuviera que hacerlo de vuelta, si tuviera que dejarla embarazada a propósito otra vez lo haría sin importarme las consecuencias_.

¿Podría ser cierto lo que el maldito perro estaba pensando? Mi furia iba creciendo a medida que escuchaba sus pensamiento, el haberla llevado lejos podía llegar a comprenderlo, ya que su odio hacia nosotros y sobre todo hacia mi era enorme pero de ahí a embarazarla a propósito poniendo en riesgo su vida era demasiado, estaba comenzando a tensarme y no sabia si podía contener mis instintos de lanzarme sobre él, por suerte mi padre noto mi estado y se dirigió a mi con sus pensamientos_: tranquilo hijo, no empeoremos las cosas más para Bella, no pierdas de vista lo primordial que es su salud_. Sus palabras junto a la ola de tranquilidad que Jasper se encargo de mandarme logre calmarme por ahora.

-Mira Bella todo esto hubiera seguido siendo un secreto si tú no te hubieras quedado embarazada de Jacob-al nombrarlo Billy miro con recelo a su hijo mientras este solo agachaba la cabeza, Bella por su parte se puso extremadamente colorada y comenzó a sobarse su pancita, Billy continuo-pero bueno eso ya no tiene remedio, lo hecho, hecho está; ahora debemos atenernos a las consecuencias-en ese momento Bella miro a Billy con cara de asustada y confundida.

-¿Consecuencias?...no…no entiendo ¿que consecuencias?

-Mira Bella nosotros jamás nos relacionamos…-Billy hizo una pausa seguramente buscando las palabras correctas se notaba por lejos que estaba entrando en un terreno que le resultaba incomodo-los hombres de nuestra tribu jamás se relacionan…íntimamente con mujeres que no pertenezcan a nuestra tribu.

-Y ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no tienen derecho a estar con quien ellos desean?-pregunto Bella con curiosidad e ¿indignación?-yo creo que todos tenemos derecho a poder elegir con quien queremos estar, ya sea humano, vampiro o en su caso…lobos…

-Eso seria así, sino fuera porque un embarazo entre un "humano"-Billy remarco la palabra humano y señalo a Bella-y un lobo traería consecuencias tanto para la mujer como para él bebé-en ese momento Bella se puso pálida y comenzó a agitarse, parecía que entraría en una crisis, aunque tengo que decir que ya me parecía raro que no tuviera una reacción así porque hasta ahora se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma, me estaba acercando cuando vi que Jacob tenia la misma intención; cuando estaba a un paso de ella, sentí la mano del perro en mi pecho que me detuvo y sus ojos solo demostraban furia.

-Tu no te acercas a mi mujer, no si yo puedo impedirlo-gruño el perro iba a contestarle que solo Bella podía decidir quien estaba a su lado pero no hizo falta ella hablo por mi.

-JACOB DEJALO-el perro giro la cabeza y su rostro demostró una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

-¿En verdad quieres que este asesino este cerca de ti y de mi hijo?...esta garrapa…-pero Bella no lo dejo continuar se paro se acercó a mí y sin que yo lo esperara tomo mi mano y enfrentando a Jacob le dijo:

-¿Ahora es tu hijo?...días atrás cuando te dije que iba a dejar Seattle después de tu engaño con Leah no parecía que pensaras mucho en "tu hijo"-la cara de Jacob era un poema pero Bella continuo-y voy a aclararte algo Jacob y espero que te lo graves bien en tu cerebro, vos no vas a decirme con quien debo o no debo estar yo soy la que decido quien se acerca a mi te guste o no-todos estaban estáticos en ese momento; la jauría no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando y podía apostar toda mi fortuna a que no les agradaba la decisión de Bella, pero por supuesto la reacción de mi familia fue totalmente distinta Alice hacia saltitos y aplaudía sin hacer ruido parecía una nena de tres años esperando su regalo de navidad y a las otras dos mujeres Cullen no les faltaba mucho para hacer lo mismo-sentí una suave y tibia caricia en mi brazo, jamás me cansaría de sentir su piel, Bella llamo mi atención-Edward ven siéntate conmigo-y dicho esto me llevo al sillón e hizo que me sentara, yo estaba gratamente sorprendido pero no me esperaba lo que ella iba a hacer, una vez que me senté ella se sentó en mi regazo y pasó su brazo por mi cuello, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro un "no me dejes sola Edward" después de unos minutos para mi segundos para ella pude contestarle:

-Jamás mi princesa, mientras vos quieras yo estaré a tu lado-le dije acariciando su mejilla que para esta altura tenia un tierno color escarlata, pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente del perro pero no le preste atención, nada iba a enturbiar la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

-Entonces nunca te vas a deshacer de nosotros dos- dijo acariciando su panza, en ese momento su cara se puso triste y yo me preocupe.

-¿Que pasa princesa?-le pregunte al ver que no hablaba

-No te importa que mi hijo sea de un lo- no la deje continuar porque comprendí cual era su temor

-No me importa absolutamente nada mas que saber que tu hijo es una parte de ti con eso me alcanza y me sobra-ella medito mis palabras y después me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-Gracias Edward- acaricio mi cara y creo que mi muerto corazón volvió a latir, después de eso se dirigió a Billy diciendo-Bien Billy ¿que va a pasar de ahora en mas?-ella parecía mas tranquila, la cara de Billy era para filmar y subir a YouTube tenia los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua la voz, estruendosa de Emmett y su comentario inoportuno hicieron acto de presencia.

-Cierra la boca Billy que te van a entrar moscas-Alice continuaba dando saltitos hasta que mi padre les llamo la atención.

-Emmett cierra la boca y tu Alice estate quieta y deja de saltar que me esta mareando-quiso sonar enojado pero en su cara se asomo una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo siento-dijeron los dos juntos luego volvimos a prestarle atención a Billy que perecía haber salido de su estupor inicial.

-Como…como iba diciendo nuestro hombres solo se relacionan con mujeres de nuestra tribu ya que es muy peligroso que una mujer humana, ya que nuestras mujeres están preparadas no solo emocionalmente sino lo mas importante físicamente-con cada palabra de Billy Bella iba tensándose mas mire a Jasper que entendió sin palabras lo que le pedía al instante pude notar como ella se calmaba una poco Billy continuo su relato-lo que tienes que entender Bella es que los embarazos de nuestra especie no son los mismos que un embarazo humano debido a la sangre de lobo que recorre nuestras venas, nuestras mujeres pueden soportar el embarazo porque su sangre y cuerpo están preparados para a nuestros hijos en sus vientres –sabia a ahora venia la parte mas difícil por lo tome su mano y entrecrucé nuestros dedos ella me miro de una manera que ninguna mujer me había mirado y espero no equivocarme cuando digo que sus ojos solo destilaban amor, ¿podría ser que ella me amara como yo la amaba durante todos estos años? su voz me pareció tan dulce y cálida cuando me susurro.

-Gracias-yo solo pude sonreír luego de nuestro intercambio volvió a posar su mirada a Billy y le pregunto-¿y que pasa cuando el embarazo es entre una "humana" y un "lobo"?

-Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud, el embarazo en nuestras mujeres solo dura…solo dura tres meses-las caras de mi familia, de Bella y estoy seguro que la mía eran de shock, mi padre por su parte parecía mas ubicado en tiempo y espacio.

-Mira Bella-mientras mi padre hablaba su ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de mi princesa-como Billy dijo no sabemos que esperar con este embarazo lo que si puedo asegurarte es que no será normal sobre todo en tiempo de gestación seguramente ya notaste que tu panza esta creciendo mas de prisa ¿no es cierto?-Bella solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza-según lo hablamos con Billy un embarazo Quileute dura tres meses pero con tu sangre y cuerpo humanos no creo que dure mas de cinco meses-mi padre hizo una pausa y me miro-prepárate para la guerra- no comprendí sus palabras hasta que continuo-por eso estuve pensando que lo mejor es que te mudes a nuestra casa para que Edward y yo podamos monitorear el embarazo y poder darte lo que vayas necesitando, pero eso es solo una idea aunque creo que la mas acertada; pero quiero que sepas que la decisión final es tuya así que Bella que piensas ¿te mudas a la casa de los Cull…-no pudo terminar de preguntar que Jacob contesto por Bella.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO...ELLA SE IRA CONMIGO Y MI FAMILIA FORKS!-Grito el pulgoso y luego de que tenia la atención de todos continuo-no voy a permitir que mi mujer y mi hijo que crece en su vientre se queden en una casa llena de asesinos!

-No yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado mi hogar ahora esta en Seattle-dijo poniéndose de pie yo hice lo mismo, aunque al instante extrañe el calor de su cuerpo-tu no vas a decirme que hacer, no tienes derecho sobre mi y deja de decir que soy tu mujer que ese derecho lo perdiste cuando te encamaste con ella-Bella estaba furiosa y señalo a Leah con desdén.

-Tu vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas-y en ese instante la tomo del brazo y la zamarreo y hasta ahí llego mi paciencia en sarnoso no iba a poner sus sucias manos en mi princesa, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para la vista humana saque a bella de los brazos del perro al instante Rose la sostenía abrazándola mientras yo le daba un puñetazo al perro.

-NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA, NO VUELVAS A LEVANTARLE LA MANO POR QUE TE JURO QUE EL HIJO DE BELLA SE QUEDA HUERFANO DE PADRE ANTES DE NACER-eso lo enfureció aun mas y se abalanzo hacia mi y yo hacia él no se en que momento atravesamos el ventanal rompiendo el vidrio y terminando en el jardín delantero yo lo empuje y el choco contra un árbol se levanto inmediatamente y comenzó a convulsionar transformándose en un enorme lobo color cobrizo se fue acercando amenazadoramente mientras yo me ponía en posición de ataque, él se arrojó sobre mi cuerpo caímos juntos al piso de tierra él estaba sobre mi e intentaba morderme yo lo separaba con mis brazos extendidos mientras le daba puñetazos de golpe escuchamos un ruego que nos detuvo en seco.

-NO!...NO POR FAVOR NO…YO LO AMO!-en ese momento vi como Bella luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Rosalie que le sujetaba ambos brazos para que no se acercara a nosotros ya que de seguro saldría dañada-por favor no lo lastimes yo lo amo-dijo al mismo tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas Rose soltaba sus brazos y Bella llevaba sus manos tapándose el rostro-por favor no lo lastimes no podría vivir sin el-decía llorando desgarradamente, todos se quedaron helados por su declaración pero sobre todo Jacob que ya estaba de nuevo en su forma humana y yo, pero la pregunta era evidente a quien se refería Bella, a quien amaba, mi cabeza empezó a procesar sus palabras y la verdad cayó como un balde de agua helada, ella lo amaba, amaba a Jacob, amaba al padre de su hijo; la ilusión de que sintiera algo por mi, cayó y me golpeo demasiado fuerte, pero tenia que aclararle que yo no la dañaría de ese modo yo jamás mataría a Jacob, no ahora que sabia que él era el hombre que ella amaba, yo no podría lastimarla de esa manera, me acerque y me arrodille frente a ella con un gran dolor en mi pecho; aquí estaba la mujer que yo amaba que tanto había esperado volver a encontrar rogando por la vida del hombre que amaba y para mi tristeza ese hombre no era yo.

-Bella…princesa tranquila ya paso-le dije acariciando sus cabellos y disfrutando su suavidad esta seguro que seria la ultima vez-no voy a dañarlo, menos sabiendo que tu lo amas y que perderlo te causaría dolor-nunca mis palabras fueron tan sinceras yo amaba tanto a esta mujer que era capaz de dejar atrás mi orgullo para que ella fuera feliz

-Por favor Edward no peleen, por favor-rogaba mi princesa mientas me abrazaba quisiera poder tenerla para siempre en mis brazos, ser yo el que la consuele, ser yo el hombre que ella quiera tener a su lado-por favor no pelees con él, no quiero perderte…no podría vivir sabiendo que te perdí…te necesito demasiado –me separe de ella para poder ver su rostro no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo o en realidad si entendía pero no quería ilusionarme demasiado.

-No entiendo Bella ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿no quieres que… que él me mate?-mi cabeza era un manojo de ideas mezcladas, Bella solo agachaba la cabeza sin contestar y su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas pero con un hermoso sonrojo, de verdad que esta mujer era un misterio, como quisiera poder leer su mente y saber que estaba pensado, al parecer Emmett creyó tener la repuesta que yo no encontraba.

-Ay Eddy si que eres lento-dijo mientras sonreía, yo solo pude pensar que demonios le pasaba al tarado de mi hermano, yo estaba aquí a punto de perder a la mujer de mi vida y él se estaba riendo de mi-ella esta enamorada de ti zopenco, tú la amas y ella te ama ¿lo entiendes o necesitas un mapa ilustrativo?- después escuche los pensamientos de Jacob: _no…no pude ser que ella se haya enamorado de él; todo lo que luche durante años para que no suceda…no esto esta mal…esto esta muy mal…_

Deje de prestarle atención al perro para centrarme en quien verdaderamente me importaba, acune su rostro en mis manos y la obligue a que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Eso es verdad Bella? ¿Estás enamorada de mí?-la tensión alrededor de nosotros era palpable, de la respuesta de ella dependía nuestro futuro, su respuesta cambiaria todo; Bella me miro y levanto sus manos y acuno mi rostro imitando mis actos y dijo las palabras que tanto deseaba oír:

-Si Edward…yo…yo te amo…no se como paso, todo esto es tan repentino, sé que no nos conocemos y que solo hoy nos presentaron pero algo dentro mio me dice que no es la primera vez que nos vemos y que lo que siento es correcto-de pronto sus ojos se pusieron tristes y yo me alarme, había un pero siempre hay un pero-pero si tu no sientes lo mismo ya lo voy a entender…no puedo esperar que a ti te pase lo mismo ni que sientas lo mismo que yo-ella pensaba que yo no sentía lo mismo ese era su único miedo, pero yo no iba permitir que ella pensara eso por mucho tiempo.

-Yo también te amo Isabella Swan y quiero que sepas que me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma, que te he buscado como un sediento en el desierto busca agua y te he esperado por años como un esclavo espera su libertad, porque yo era preso de la soledad hasta que llegaste-quería besarla, quería sentir sus labios, pero sabia que no era el momento ya que el perro volvería a convulsionar y eso solo dañaría aún mas los nervios de mi princesa y ya por hoy era demasiadas -vamos princesa, el piso esta frio y no es conveniente que te enfermes-me puse de pie primero y la ayude a levantarse ella me abrazo por la cintura y yo bese su cabeza aspirando su esencia dirigí mi vista a mi madre que tenia los ojos cristalinos al igual que Alice y Rose estoy seguro que si pudieran llorar habrían inundado todo Seattle las mujeres eran muy sentimentales aun siendo vampiras no dejaban de ser mujeres y yo las adoraba por eso, entramos y yo me acomode con Bella en el sillón en la misma posición que estábamos antes de que todo explotara, ella comenzó a acariciarme la nuca y enredar sus cálidos dedos en mi cabello era una sensación indescriptible, me había olvidado de todo a mi alrededor hasta que mi padre no saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

-Bien ahora que las cosas se han calmado-dijo dirigiéndose a todos para después centrar su atención en mi princesa-Bella que has decidido ¿te quedaras con nosotros por lo menos hasta el parto?-ella iba a contestar pero Sam que hasta ahora no había hablado se puso de pie y pidió la palabra.

-Si me permiten quiero dar mi opinión con respecto a esto, sé que la decisión de Bella no va a cambiar pero creo que tenemos derecho a ser escuchados.

-Por supuesto que si-afirmo mi padre-todos tienen derecho a decir lo que piensan siempre y cuando lo hagan con respeto-sentencio mi padre.

-Bien sé que esto no te va a gustar Jacob, pero aquí lo único que importa es la salud de Bella y del bebé y aunque no me agrade la idea que ella se quede con…ellos…creo que es lo mejor ya que ambos son médicos-nos miro tanto a mi padre como a mi cuando lo decía-todos sabemos que en Forks no tenemos ningún medico conocido y ella no podría ir a un hospital común en donde tengamos que dar muchas explicaciones que en verdad no tenemos, es por eso que si tu Billy estas de acuerdo yo creo que lo mejor es que Bella se quede en casa de los Cullen-esto nos sorprendió a todos no esperábamos esas declaraciones. Después fue el turno de Billy para hablar:

-Yo también creo que es lo correcto, en realidad no sé si es lo correcto pero si lo necesario-iba a continuar pero Jacob lo interrumpió:

-¿Es que acaso se volvieron todos locos? ¿Es que no ven que él la ha engatusado? ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede enamorarse en un día?-Sam interrumpió el monologo de Jacob.

-Todos aquí sabemos que no fue en un día Jake y es hora que enfrentes la realidad que te negaste a ver durante tantos años-todos menos Bella sabíamos de lo que estaba hablando.

-Pues no…no me voy a resignar en nada-primero hablo dirigiéndose a Sam para luego girar la cabeza y dirigirse a mi-puede ser que esta batalla hayas ganado pero la guerra recién comienza-y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho a los pocos segundos se escucho un aullido desgarrador en lo profundo del bosque.

-Bueno Bella ¿que quieres hacer?-esta vez fue Billy el que se lo pregunto, Bella levanto su rostro de mi pecho y hablo:

- Yo me quedo aquí, sé que nadie nos va a cuidar como Edward y Carlisle

-Bien no hay mas nada que decir solo pedirles que nos dejen visitar a Bella y a mi nieto, y que nos mantengan informados si algo pasa-pidió Billy

-Por supuesto que pueden venir a verlos cuando lo crean oportuno solo les pido y esto va para ambas familias que intentemos que los episodios de hoy no se repitan la salud de Bella va a ser delicada seguramente y no le hará nada bien vernos pelear como salvajes y desde luego que lo mantendremos informados de todas las novedades, y les aseguro que aunque para ustedes sea duro de escuchar Bella y su bebé son parte de nuestra familia ahora y nosotros cuidamos a nuestra familia hasta con nuestras propias vidas- Billy extendió su brazo y Carlisle estrecho su mano como cerrando un pacto silencioso

-Bien muchachos ya nos vamos el viaje no es muy largo pero para un hombre grande como yo va a ser devastador-luego se dirigió a Bella-si cambias de parecer o solo quieres hablar con alguien ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros-ella se para y se dirigió a él cuando llego lo abrazo.

-Gracias Billy puedo imaginarme que esto no es fácil para ustedes pero gracias de nuevo por comprender y discúlpame por ponerlos en esta situación-Billy se separo un poco de ella y la consoló.

-Somos nosotros los que tenemos que pedirte perdón Bella, por poner en riesgo tu bienestar, en realidad es Jake el que tiene que disculparse pero es tan orgulloso que estoy seguro que no lo hará por eso lo hago yo en su lugar-le dio un beso en la frente ella se paro y él se dirigió a su familia-vamos muchachos volvamos a casa.

-Los acompaño- dijo mi padre mostrándoles la puerta de salida y una vez que se fueron pude por fin relajarme por completo; mi madre se acercó a Bella y con tono maternal que solo ella podría tener le dijo:

-Ahora si vas a comer, no puedes pasar tantas horas sin alimentarte.

-La verdad es que muero de hambre-dijo Bella toda avergonzada con sus mejillas coloradas y para confirmarlo su estomago gruño como un oso haciendo que ella se pusiera mas colorada.

-¿Quieres algo especial para comer? ¿Tal vez algún antojo?-Bella se retorció los dedos de verdad era una ternura verla, parecía una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mi princesa?-le pregunte levantado su barbilla con mis dedos.

-Quiero pasta y…-pero no continuo solo se fue encogiendo aún más en mi regazo.

-¿Y qué más Bella? No tengas vergüenza de decirnos que es lo que quieres-le dijo mi madre con ternura.

-Es que no quiero molestar-afirmo Bella mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

-No es ninguna molestia y no quiero que te sientas así por que me haces sentir mal ¿y tu no quiere eso no es cierto?-dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo, yo comprendí lo que estaba haciendo Bella jamás querría que mi madre se sintiera mal, al instante que mi madre termino de decir esas palabras bella levanto la cabeza y negó con fervor.

-Bien entonces dime que quieres querida-Bella dio un hondo suspiro y contesto demasiado rápido y casi en un susurro que si no fuéramos vampiro no hubiéramos entendido nada.

-Quieroheladodechocolateconal mendras-yo solo pude sonreír y Esme hizo lo mismo.

-Bien entonces pasta y helado de chocolate con almendras será-y diciendo esto se dirigió a la cocina pero antes me hablo con sus pensamientos_: dios mio Bella es tan tierna adoro que sea mi nueva hija y por cierto Edward vas a tener que ir a comprar el helado_. Yo solo afirme con la cabeza luego me dirigí hacía Bella.

-Bella tengo que ir a comprar el helado-su rostro se puso triste después de escuchar mis palabras.

-¿Te vas a ir? No quiero que te vayas-dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero; solo pude pensar que si Bella me pedía la luna y yo no dudaría en bajársela

-Pero amor nosotros no comemos esas cosas tengo que ir a comprarlas ¿acaso no quieres el helado?-su rostro se ilumino y sus ojos brillaron de una forma como nunca los había visto y en verdad deseaba verlos siempre así.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si es que acaso no quieres comer el helado de cho…-pero ella no me dejo terminar.

-No eso…como... ¿como me llamaste?

-Mi amor, porque eso es lo que eres para mi Bella, tu eres sin ninguna duda el amor de mi existencia-me regalo una hermosa sonrisa para después mirar mis labios y yo ya no pude controlar la tentación de ver los de ella y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando; podía sentir su aliento cálido cerca de mi rostro ella torció su cabeza para un lado mientras yo lo hice para el otro y así nos íbamos acercando; deseaba tantos sus labios desde esta mañana que la conocí. Nos acercamos aun mas y de pronto sentí como sus labios y los míos se acariciaban mutuamente podría pasar horas besándola pero quería hacer las cosas correctamente me separe de sus labios mientras ella me regala otro hermoso puchero no soporte la tentación y le di un casto beso– hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de continuar-ella me miro con cautela y curiosidad-sé que no nos conocemos mucho y que todo esto es muy repentino pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti; así que te quería preguntar…-estaba tan nervioso no sabia cual seria su reacción-te quería preguntar ¿simehariaselhonordeserminovi a?-ya esta se lo había preguntado ahora solo dependía de su respuesta una repuesta que nunca llego, me comencé a preocupar tal vez la asuste rayos es demasiado pronto para ella asique me apure para poder arreglar mi error-lo siento bella si es muy pronto yo no quiero presionarte y seguramente tienes mucho en que pensar y yo te abrumo mas con..-pero no me dejo terminar y me silencio con un beso, espero que siempre haga que cierre mi boca de ese modo.

-Edward-me dijo acunando mi rostro con sus suaves manos-no sé que contestarte…

-Si lo sé te estoy abrumando, déjalo y has como que nunca te pregunte nada y mejor voy por tu helado-iba a levantarla de mi regazo cuando me pego un grito que creo que hasta en marte se escucho.

-EWARD!-dios estaba enojada y colorada del disgusto, lo que era ella y sus hormonas me iban a volver loco.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte tratando de poner toda mi dulzura en la pregunta para no alterarla aun mas.

-No puedo contestar a tu pregunta sencillamente por que no sé que rayos me estas preguntando-me reto cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho luego de calmarse volvió a ser mi dulce princesa, después dicen que yo soy el bipolar-ahora te vas a tranquilizar y me vas a preguntar de manera clara y en un tono que yo con mis pocos desarrollados sentidos humanos pueda comprender ¿si?-oh ya; ahora entiendo, no era que no sabia que contestarme sino que no había entendido la pregunta. Hubiéramos empezado por ahí y así me había evitado su enojo.

-De acuerdo perdón, es que me pongo nervioso…no sé que te va a parecer…pero si no estas de acuerdo todo bien…

-CULLEN! Mi paciencia tiene un limite-rayos me había llamado por mi apellido estaba en problemas, ¡ya hazle la pregunta idiota! me gritaba mi subconsciente.

-Esta bien no te enojes lo que quería saber es ¿si me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- le pregunte de nuevo y esta vez trate de hacerlo más lento y cerré los ojos esperando una negativa

-Edward mírame-pero yo no quería mirarla, no podría decirme que no de una vez sin tener que ver su cara cuando me lo diga-Edward Cullen mírame-y lo hice porque no quería que se volviera a enojar-nada y escúchame bien nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu novia.

-¿En serio?-ella asintió con la cabeza-¿de verdad?-sé que era un idiota por seguir preguntando pero tenia que asegurarme que no era un sueño.

-Si Edward de verdad quiero ser tu novia-y sin más volví a besarla cuando estaba a punto de profundizar el beso alguien carraspeo y nuestra burbuja se rompió.

-Edward creí que eras pediatra no dentista, ya deja de estar escarbando la boca de Bellita…auch-se quejo Emmett sobándose la nuca por el golpe de Rose.

-¡!Idiota!-le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, después se dirigió a nosotros con el rostro mucho mas relajado-y puedo decir que ya eres mi hermana-Bella afirmo con la cabeza y se paro para abrasar a Rose.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella-dijo Alice, dándole un abrazo a mi novia

-Gracias- contesto ella tímidamente.

-Bienvenida y gracias por hacer que aparezca esa sonrisa en la cara de mi hermano-le dijo Jasper susurrando en su oído pero claro todos pudimos escucharlo.

-Hay por dios ustedes son tan secos para dar bienvenidas dejen que yo les enseño-y cuando termino de decir esto Emmett alzo a Bella y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella tan rápido que seguro iba a provocar que se mareara.

-EMMETT!-gritamos todos el solo la bajo apoyándola en el suelo y dijo-ups- lo que logro que Bella se riera aun mas fuerte, me encantabas escuchar su sonrisa.

-Estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí y quiero que sepas que ya te considero mi hija-Esme la abrazo como solo una madre puede hacerlo y Bella se puso a llorar mientras le agradecía.

-No se si hace falta que te lo diga pero fuiste parte de esta familia cuando cruzaste pro esa puerta Bella y para mi también ya eres una hija-le dijo Carlise.

-Gracias…gracias a todos de verdad aprecio mucho sus palabras.

-Edward ya tendrías que haber vuelto de comprar el halado y todavía no te fuiste- me recrimino con ternura mi madre.

-Lo siento mamá; ya estoy saliendo a comprar.

-Está bien y pasa por el mercado y compra comida para el desayuno de Bella para mañana.

-Si mamá no me tardo-mire a Bella y le dije lo mismo- no me tardo princesa-y le di un beso casto antes de salir pero cuando estaba llegando al auto Bella me llamó:

-Edward-yo me di vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa princesa quieres algo mas?

-Es que quería saber si puedo ir con vos-me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Claro amor, ven vamos a compras y así me ayudas con lo del desayuno, porque hace décadas que no suelo comprar comida-me acerque a las escaleras de la puerta principal para ayudarla a bajar pero ella salto a mis brazos lo que provoco que nos riéramos los dos. Subimos al auto, el recorrido duro mucho y primero fuimos al mercado; estábamos paseando mientras Bella elegía lo que le gustaba íbamos tomados de la mano y se sentía tan bien, era tan humano que parecía irreal, de pronto pasamos por las góndolas de las bebidas y Bella se detuvo vi como sus ojos brillaban y sabia que quería algo-¿Qué quieres amor?

-¿Quiero Coca-Cola?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero Bella la Coca-Cola no es muy saludable tiene mucha azúcar y muchos químicos ¿Qué te parece si llevamos frutas y te hago un jugo recién exprimido?-ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, nos dirigimos al sector de frutas y verduras y cuando mire a Bella para preguntarle que fruta le gustaba pero ella tenia su rostro lleno de lagrimas-¿qué pasa Bella? ¿Te sientes mal?-ella solo negó con la cabeza-¿entonces que es lo que ocurre?-le pregunte realmente preocupado.

-No es nada lo que pasa es que de verdad quiero tomar Coca Cola-me dijo en un susurro con su rostro totalmente colorado y un puchero de esos que hacen historia, terminamos de comprar pasamos por la heladería y ya estábamos volviendo a casa con doce botellas de Coca Cola , Carlisle va a matarme, cuatro kilos de helado de chocolate con almendras mas un cucurucho que Bella se fue comiendo en el camino y un montón de bolsas de comida, ella se veía realmente feliz y eso era lo único que me importaba.

-Gracias Edward te amo- dijo con la boca llena de helado se acercó y me beso la mejilla, llegamos a casa y mis hermanos me ayudaron a bajar todas las bolsas cuando mi padre vio las bebidas me miro con desaprobación pero cuando le conté lo ocurrido solo comenzó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza y me dijo:

-Bienvenido al mundo de los enamorados-yo solo pude acompañarlo en las risas.

Todo parecía que se estaba encaminado pero había algo que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, era algo que le estaba ocultando a Bella y yo sabia que eso la molestaría si se enteraba por otro que no fuera yo, aunque tampoco sabia como tomaría ella la verdad, pero en algún momento tendría que decirle lo que paso años atrás cuando la encontré; pero eso no seria hoy, tendría que esperar y no quería abrumarla, lo que si tenia en claro es que no podría seguir adelante con esta verdad a medias. Sabía que ella tenía derecho a saber toda la verdad… pero aún no era el momento…

Bueno… ¿Que les pareció?, ¿lo odiaron, lo amaron, no les paso nada?¿ Les gusta como va la trama? Ya saben mándenme sus comentarios sus dudas o incluso que les gustaría que pasara, no se olviden de los reviews, ya me estoy poniendo triste al parecer mi historia no les gusta demasiado, bueno nos estamos leyendo

Antes de terminar quiero agradecer a:

Ashle swan y ini narvel por sus reviews

Y ESPECIALMENTE A: FLEXER YA QUE ME DEJO REVIEWS EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS DE CORAZON GRACIAS!

UNA VEZ MAS AGRADEZCO A MI BETA POR SU AYUDA!


	8. Hormonashormonas y mas hormonas

Hola chicas! Primero les pido perdon por la tardar tanto en actualizar, a veces las cosas se co`mplican aunque uno no á les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste tanto como a mi, me gustaría recibir mas reviews, no sean malas es mi manera de saber que les parece la historia, ya saben dudas, comentarios, halagos, criticas todo es bienvenido, gracias a aquellas que me siguieron desde el primer capitulo y también gracias a las que leen mi historia por primera vez, esto es toda una aventura para mi, me alegra y sorprende que les guste.

GRACIAS A JIME ME BETA POR SU PACIENCIA Y CONSEJOS!

GRACIAS por los reviews a :Lucerito 11, Gretchen CullenMasen, ashleyswan

Gracias por tenerme como favorita a:

Alice Brandon Cullen 2, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, FerHdePattinson, Gatita Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Lucerito11, Maricoles, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Tatahasi, ashleyswan, covaric, dark Arizona, flexer, gax26, indii93, maria6995, mepi, sarita21, terewee, yorelina,

Bueno las dejo con el capitulo disfrútenlo y GRACIAS!

* * *

**Hormonas…hormonas y mas hormonas**

**Edward POV**

Bella termino de comer, mientras nosotros tratábamos de analizar los acontecimientos del día, todo era una locura desde que Bella llego a nuestras vidas pero no cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo, de pronto escuchamos un ruido proveniente del lado de Bella y cuando giramos la cabeza para ver que era no pudimos contener la risa Bella se había dormido y su cabeza había caído dentro del plato ella solo atino a quejarse con un "auch" frotándose la frente todavía confundida, cuando se dio cuenta que todos habíamos presenciado su pequeño accidente se sonrojo y hablo casi en un susurro-lo siento creo que me dormí- se veía tan tierna parecía una niña abandonada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a dormir Bella mañana empezaremos los estudios y será un día largo-le aconsejo mi padre.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor-razono mi princesa para luego mirar a mi hermana que estaba sentada al frente, por algún motivo frunció su seño y luego de dos segundos sus pensamiento vinieron a mí-_ella me va pedir que la lleve al hotel, está loca si piensa que la vamos a dejar en el hotel sola, ¿Qué no había quedado claro que ella iba a quedarse aquí?-_de pronto el humor de mi hermana fue cambiando y me miraba con tanto enojo, que estaba empezando a temer por mi integridad-_es que acaso voz no hablaste con ella idiota, no puedo creer que fuiste tan imbécil de no haber vuelto a tocar el tema con ella…idiota_

_-_Alice deja de insultarme-susurre para que solo ella pudiera escucharme-_entonces arréglalo pedazo de infeliz-_cállate de una maldita vez-lo que menos quería es que Bella se fuera, además no entendía por qué mi hermana estaba ensañada con que yo tenía la culpa, como iba a saber yo que ella no había tomado en serio nuestra invitación, ¿es que se olvidaba Alice que yo no podía leer la mente de Bella?, la dulce voz de mi princesa me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Alice me podrías alcanzar a mi hotel?-luego dirigió su atención a mi padre-Carlisle a qué hora me tengo que presentar mañana en el hospital para hacerme los estudios-mi padre frunció el ceño antes de responder.

-Bella pensé que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que te quedarías aquí en casa, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que te vayas al hotel en donde estarás sola sin nadie que pueda saber cómo estas, tu embarazo no es normal y nosotros no estaríamos tranquilos sabiendo que no hay nadie cuidándote, por no mencionar que nos sentiríamos muy ofendidos si no aceptaras nuestra invitación-en ese momento ame a mi padre como jamás lo había hecho, él fue tan claro en su explicación que dejo a Bella sin ninguna oportunidad de discutir claro que eso pensé yo hasta que escuche la voz de mi princesa.

-Carlisle la verdad es que no quiero causar ninguna molestia, además soy enfermera puedo cuidarme perfectamente si siento cualquier malestar no tengas ninguna duda que los llamare-de a poco su voz se fue tornando más segura era evidente que no se dejaría ganar sin luchar-pero no pienso quedarme para perjudicar la rutina de toda la familia, soy bastante capas de cuidarme yo sola asique bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a quedarme aquí-de a poco se notaba que no era ella la que estaba hablando sino sus hormonas comenzaba a ponerse colorada e irritable, como ya dije yo quería que se quedara en casa pero si eso provocaba que ella se sintiera mal anímica y físicamente yo la apoyaría en su decisión haría todo lo que ella quisiera, si llámenme pollerudo o dominado pero por nada del mundo me opondría a una Bella enojada.

-Bella querida-ahora era mi madre la que intentaba convencerla, ja ja suerte con eso, pensé para mí mismo-escúchame tesoro no queremos obligarte a nada que no quieras, pero ya te consideramos parte de la familia, para mi sos una hija más y si queremos que te quedes con nosotros es porque queremos lo mejor para vos y para él bebe, jamás pienses que sos una molestia- los ojos de Bella se aguaron pero estaba seguro que no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Lo lamento Esme pero de verdad prefiero irme al hotel si al pasar los días veo que se me hace más difícil cuidarme por si misma entonces aceptare la oferta que me brindan –mi madre quiso seguir tratando de convencerla pero yo creí que era tiempo de actuar, al parecer Rose tuvo el mismo pensamiento porque se paró y me gano de mano.

-Bella mi amor-comenzó Rose no sé porque pero me pareció que ponía una voz demasiado melosa para ser ella y supe que esto no iba a traer nada bueno-voy a explicarte las opciones que tienes de una manera lo más clara posible ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunto a Bella mientras la miraba fijamente y sacudía las pestañas, si definitivamente esto no sería bueno para mi princesa.

-Si-dijo Bella casi en un susurro creo que ella también conocía muy bien a su amiga para saber que no había que hacerla enojar.

-Bien veo que nos estamos entendiendo-luego se puso de pie y apoyo sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para acercarse a Bella que estaba sentada justo enfrente de ella y le dijo-bueno Bella tienes dos opciones o te quedas en casa por propia voluntad para que podamos cuidarte a ti y al bebe o…-a medida que iba hablando se fue recostando más en la mesa acercando su cara la de Bella la que se encontraba pegada al respaldo de su silla con cara de espanto ya que aunque Rose hablaba con voz dulce era más que obvio que sus ojos reflejaban malicia-…puedes quedarte por las malas, porque te aviso Isabella Marie Swan que si no decides quedarte por las buenas soy capaz de amarrarte en la cama y solo soltarte para ir al baño, aunque pensándolo bien no va a ser necesario atarte en la cama-de pronto el rostro de Bella que había comenzado a palidecer se relajó un poco claro que eso solo duro hasta que Rose continuo con su amenaza-ya que tenemos un sótano que aunque no sea muy luminoso ni tenga un olor muy agradable y este lleno de humedad y arañas tiene una muy fuerte cerradura y adivina que…la llave solo la voy a tener yo así que, me explico o necesitas el traductor de Google para que te quede más claro.

Emmett y Jasper no podían contener la risa, mis padres solo negaban con la cabeza con una tímida mueca de sonrisa, pero yo no estaba mucho mejor que ellos aunque eso cambio cuando vio el rostro de Bella, en un momento tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir pero luego se le llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se había acurrucado en la silla y se abrazaba a su panza como si su vida dependiera de eso los pensamientos de Alice me sacaron de mi escrutinio-_HAS ALGO IDIOTA ESTA A PUNTO DE LLORAR!-_porque Alice estaba empeñada últimamente en insultarme, no me detuve en pensar en eso mi princesa me necesitaba, en un segundo estuve a su lado ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado no apartaba su mirada de Rose

-ROSE!, sí que sos bruta la has asustado tarada!-mi voz salió con furia el rostro de Rose cambio de malicia a preocupación.

-¿Bella?... ¿Bellita?-Rose ya estaba preocupada y asustada, sus pensamientos me lo confirmaron-_Oh por Dios la asuste!..Yo…yo solo quería convencerla…yo…yo no quería que me tenga miedo…ella es junto con Alice mi única amiga no quiero que me tenga miedo…ayúdame Edward…has algo por favor-_Bella por favor háblame…no quise asustarte Bella por favor!

-Bella…princesa-la llame pero no me miro, toque su mejilla y eso la hizo reaccionar me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¿De verdad tienen un sótano lleno de arañas? No dejes que me encierre ahí Edward…por favor!- entonces comprendí que lo que realmente había asustado a Bella no eran las amenazas de Rose sino pensar que estaría en un cuarto lleno de arañas –Edward por favor…por favor…que me encierre en la habitación… que…que me…ate a la cama… si si eso que me ate a la cama pero que no haya arañas no por favor Edward!-con cada palabra que pronunciaba su desesperación era más grande y se sostenía a mi camisa como si estuviera a punto de perder la vida.

-Bella cariño-trate de llamar su atención para que me mirara ya que su cara estaba escondida en mi cuello, su respiración me producía unos cosquilleos que si no fuera porque la situación no era la adecuada, creo que me tiraría encima de ella, _contrólate Edward no es el momento_, me decía mi conciencia-princesa –en ese momento saco su cabeza de mi cuello y pude ver que sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su nariz estaba roja por el llanto era una imagen sumamente tierna y a la vez se me partía el corazón por su tristeza-mi amor tienes que saber antes que nada, nadie en esta casa piensa atarte a la cama, ni mucho menos encerrarte en un sótano.

-Bueno eso no lo podemos asegurar, tal vez Edward tenga algún complejo de Dom y tu un complejo de sumisa y nosotros no sepamos nada…AUCH!...¿porque me golpeas? Todos sabemos que eso puede ser verdad…AUCH! Ya de verdad mujer deja de golpearme que un día de estos vas a desnucarme!

-Entonces cierra la boca y deja de decir estupideces Emmett!-si como abran adivinado Rose se encargó de cerrar la bocota de su esposo a golpes, luego me miro y con dulce voz dijo-continua Edward-yo solo rodé mis ojos y volví a prestar atención en mi princesa.

-¿En serio no tienen arañas?-Jasper y Emmett no pudieron contener las risas pero sus esposas se encargaron de que no duraran mucho.

-Un mes sin sexo les parece bien!-dijeron las dos a coro a sus respectivos maridos ellos por su parte quedaron más pálidos de lo que normalmente son; la verdad es que era demasiado cómico ver sus caras hasta Bella dejo de lado su temor por las arañas y se rio de ellos.

-¿Ves lo que logras Emmett? Por tu culpa mi campanita se enojó conmigo-dijo Jasper mirando con odio a mi hermano oso.

-¿YO? Yo no te obligue a nada, enserio Jasper eres el peor vampiro controlador de emociones que conozco ni siquiera puedes controlar las tuyas-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa torcida.

-Emmett soy el único vampiro controlador de emociones que conoces, no tienes con quien compararme.

-Aun así sé que eres el peor de todos-afirmo Emmett negando con la cabeza.

-A pues eso lo veremos… qué quieres apostar…

-BASTA NIÑOS!-los reto mi madre-por dios no tienen respeto por los sentimientos de Bella, no ven que ella esta angustiada, terminen de discutir sus tonterías y discúlpense con Bella por su falta de ubicación-nuestra madre los miraba como si quisiera decapitarlos era muy difícil sacar de sus estribos a la señora Cullen pero cuando eso pasaba hasta mi padre temblaba.

-Lo siento Bella!-dijeron los dos a coro aunque en un susurro continuaron-no creas que esto se termina aquí hermanito- se dijeron uno a otro, pero a mi madre no se le escapaba nada-

-Un mes sin PlayStation-sentencio mi madre ante la mirada de terror de mis hermanos- los quiero ver un mes sin sexo ni videojuegos, no sé en qué van a ocupar el tiempo- les dijo con cara seria aunque al final pude ver que asomaba una tímida sonrisa, luego me miro-ahora que todo está solucionado continua mi niño-me dijo con voz melosa y maternal que calentaba mi helado corazón.

-Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué a él lo tratas con tanto cariño y a nosotros nos castigas tan cruelmente?-dijo Emmett, era tan buen actor que hasta parecía que quería llorar claro que conociéndonos por tantos años ya no lograba engañarnos.

-Por qué él no dice una sarta de idioteces como ustedes… y ya de verdad cierren la boca porque están agotando mi poca paciencia y no creo que a su ya tormentosa sentencia quieran agregarles acompañarme un mes a hacer mis compras semanales al centro comercial…¿o me equivoco?-les dijo Alice que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, la reacción de mis hermanos fue la esperada, negaron fervientemente con un movimiento brusco de sus cabezas que si hubieran sido humanos ellos solo se hubieran desnucados-bien ahora si hermanito termina de una vez que Bella se está desmayando de sueño-sentencio la duende mirándome.

-Bella princesa quiero que te quede claro que nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, solo estamos pensando en lo que es mejor para ti y para él bebe, si estamos cerca podremos cuidarlos a ambos-tome su rostro con ambas manos acariciando sus mejillas y la mire a los ojos, no sabía si lograría vencer su testarudez pero iba tratar por todos los medios de conseguirlo aunque tuviera que manipularla con sus sentimientos-yo sería el "hombre" más feliz del mundo si me permitieras cuidarte a ti y a tu hijo Bella, no me quites la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti…estuve muchos años en soledad para dejarte escapar ahora que te tengo-aunque ella no sabía el significado literal de mis palabras aun así parece que hicieron efecto.

-Eso no es justo Edward-dijo vencida-no es justo que sepas mi punto débil… ¿sabes una cosa?-yo solo me limite a negar con la cabeza-sé que te parecerá raro pero no puedo negarte nada por eso digo que es injusto que tan rápido hayas podido encontrar mi debilidad y yo todavía no haya podido encontrar la tuya-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo creí que ya lo habías adivinado ya que mi debilidad esta justo enfrente de mí, sentada aquí regalándome una hermosa sonrisa-le asegure mirándola a los ojos, ella me regalo un hermoso sonrojo y rodo los ojos.

-Entonces esta todo arreglado-hablo mi duende palmeando sus manos y dando saltitos-Bella se quedara con nosotros hasta que termine su embarazo después veremos cómo siguen las cosas, ahora Edward lleva a Bella a tu habitación para que pueda descansar-dicho esto todos se relajaron y salieron del comedor, Rose se acercó a Bella aun temerosa por la reacción de mi princesa.

-Bella de verdad lo siento no quise asustarte solo quería convencerte…no quería que te asustaras de mi-le decía mientras se arrodillaba al otro costado de Bella.

-Nunca podría asustarme de ti Rose, tu eres mi amiga-le afirmó Bella con una cálida sonrisa pero después su cara se transformó en un ceño fruncido y apareció en su cara y su tono de voz volvió a cambiar-pero no vuelvas a amenazarme con arañas por que la próxima no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente-la amenazó mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice, Rose tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-Solo si tú me prometes no ser tan testaruda la próxima vez que te querramos ayudar ¿ok?

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos- dijo Bella mientras se fundían en un abrazo-ahora si ya me quiero acostar estoy muy cansada-se detuvo como si cayera en cuenta de algo que no se había percatado hasta ahora-pero no tengo ropa para dormir ni mis cosas de aseo, las tengo todas en el hotel pero estoy muy cansada para ir a buscarla-afirmo haciendo un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña a la vez que yo me preguntaba si era posible que Bella me enamorara cada vez más con solo pequeños gesto aunque no tuve que pensar mucho la respuesta, porque así era; ésta pequeña humana por la cual estuve esperando más de dieciocho años cada instante me enamoraba más.

-Por eso no hay problema Bella yo me encargue de comprar tus cosas para el aseo y con respecto a la ropa para dormir estoy segura que Edward tendrá algo que prestarte, además solo será una noche ya mañana iremos a buscar todas las cosas-imaginarme a Bella con mi ropa despertó en mi cuerpo una parte que yo creí que estaba realmente muerta y al parecer los pensamientos de Bella no estaban tan alejados de los míos porque su cara era igual a la de un tomate llenándome de ternura.

-VAMOS EDWARD LLEVALA DE UNA VEZ A TU HABITACIO!-grito el idiota de mi hermano ¿es que acaso Emmett no puede mantener la boca cerrada?

-Vamos tomatito- dije con ternura mientras ella rodo los ojos .

-Creo que prefiero que me llames princesa en lugar de tomatito, así que espero que no se te haga costumbre.

-No lo sé –fingí pensarlo un momento- no creo que me quedo con tomatito-le afirme riéndome, ella por su parte me golpeo el brazo a mí me produjo cosquillas solo esperaba que ella no se hubiera dañado la mano.

La guie escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación ninguna mujer aparte de las mujeres de mi familia habían entrado ni siquiera Tanya ya que ella sabía que era mi templo personal, pero con Bella era distinto, ella es mi mujer; o eso esperaba que fuera, no sé qué pasara en un futuro pero por mi parte no me separaría de ella.

Entramos a mi habitación y deje que Bella inspeccionara todo para que se sintiera cómoda.

-Tu habitación es hermosa-afirmo sentándose en mi diván negro que estaba al costado de la habitación detrás del sofá el ventanal dejaba ver la ciudad bañada de luces.

-No sé si sea hermosa pero me da un lugar para relajarme y despejarme cuando vengo a visitar a la familia.

-¿Tú no vives aquí con el resto?-me pregunto con curiosidad.

-No en realidad…bueno yo en realidad vivo…-en realidad no sabía cómo ella iba a tomar el hecho de que yo viviera con Tanya aunque no dudaría ni un segundo en volver a vivir con mi familia si ella me lo pedía, aunque para ser sinceros no creo que ella haga algo como eso.

-Sabes estas demorando demasiado en responder y cuando un hombre hace eso solo quiere decir una cosa y es que a la mujer no le va a gustar la repuesta ¿me equivoco?-me preguntó poniendo las manos en su cintura de verdad que para ser humana era bastante amenazadora su actitud, podía escuchar a mis hermanos dando carcajadas, claro porque ellos no estaban en mi lugar.

-Mira Bella esta decisión la había tomado mucho antes de que tu llegaras…yo…yo jamás pensé encontrarte…yo creí que estaría solo siempre…no me pareció…una mala idea de verdad…

-EDWARD!-mis sensibles oídos estuvieron a punto de dolerme por el grito de mi princesa, RAYOS! Estaba en el horno Bella me mataría cuando se enterara, bueno aunque en realidad no podría matarme porque ya estoy muerto pero si me haría sufrir-ya por dios deja de divagar-me regañe a mí mismo…bien eres un vampiro de casi cien años no puedes temerle a una inofensiva humana embarazada, ponte los pantalones en su lugar y contesta de una vez.

-yovivoconTanyahacebastantesa ños-se lo dije de una sola vez y todo junto pero creo que no me entendió muy bien.

-EDWARD!¿Podrías repetirlo de una manera que yo pueda entender lo que dices?-se notaba que estaba tratando de contener su temperamento-Edward…amor-dijo tan cariñosamente que me dio miedo-ahora me vas a contar donde vives o en realidad con quien vives porque puedo adivinar que no vives solo ¿o me equivoco?-oh dios mío! Esta mujer tenía en sexto sentido.

-OH POR DIOS HERMANO ESTAS PILLADO!-tendría que recordar matar a Emmett si salgo vivo de esto.

-Edward estás acabando con mi paciencia.

-De acuerdo, porque no te sientas para que pueda contarte ¿sí?-trate de poner mi mejor cara de ángel y la sonrisa que yo sabía que la deslumbraba, ella suspiro dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sillón cruzando los brazos .

-Bien ya estoy sentada ahora habla de una maldita vez-me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, quise tomar su mano pero ella no me dejo.

-Hace unos años que vivo con Tanya en un departamento que compartimos, ella y yo nos hacíamos compañía ya que los dos estamos solos-su rostro fue cambiando a medida que yo me explicaba del enojo paso a la tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me apure a continuar no quería que pensara que había algo mas-solo nos hacemos compañía, como amigos, ella puede comprenderme ya que en su familia era la única que no tenía pareja al igual que yo, pero eso cambio para mi Bella, porque ahora tu estas aquí para llenar ese vacío en mi corazón, sé que mientras tu estés a mi lado jamás me volveré a sentir solo, no quiero que dudes de lo que siento por ti –acune su rostro con extrema ternura y me alegro que ella no me rechazara-yo sé que te puede parecer repentino Bella pero yo te amo, mi princesa-le dije mientras besaba su frente-eres mi amor-y bese sus mejillas-eres y siempre serás mi mujer si tú me lo permites-finalice besando sus labios, el beso comenzó tierno hasta que se tornó más pasional ya no me alcanzaba con besar sus labios quería explorar aún más, así que delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca; ella no dudo ni un segundo en darme acceso cuando nuestras lenguas se unieron comenzamos una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos perderíamos, la sensación de besarla de ese modo era indescriptible, y mi compañero de existencia situado en mi entrepierna clamo por atención, jamás había reaccionado así tan solo por un beso pero sentía que no me alcanzaba tenía que tenerla más cerca y al parecer mi princesa sentía lo mismo porque en un solo movimiento se colocó sentada en mi regazo colocando una pierna de cada lado, cuando nuestros sexos se rosaron una descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, ella se separó de mi boca para poder respirar apoyo su frente en la mía

-¿En…tonces…no…sien…tes atra…ccion por…ella?-me pregunto aun agitada por la falta de aire.

-No mi amor, solo tú puedes lograr esto-le afirme mientras levantaba mi cadera para refregarme en su sexo y así pudiera notar mi erección.

-Oh Edward!-no la deje continuar y volvía atacar sus labios, la verdad que la unión entre un vampiro en abstinencia y una humana embarazada hormonal estaba haciendo estrago entre nosotros si no nos deteníamos acabaríamos haciendo el amor en ese instante y yo sabía que mi princesa se merecía mas mucho más, así que a regañadientes me separe de sus adictivos labios tire mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su hermoso rostro.

-Creo que tenemos que parar mi princesa, porque si continuamos no creo que pueda parar después- ella se sonrojo pero asintió bajando la mirada-vamos mi tomatito ve a cambiarte yo te espero aquí.

-De acuerdo-me dijo aunque se notaba que no estaba muy convencida-ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño pude escuchar el agua de la ducha y mi imaginación comenzó a correr me la imaginaba desnuda con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo y llegue a sentir envidia de esas malditas gotas que recorrían su cuerpo y mi erección que estaba desapareciendo volvió a hacer acto de presencia, por dios era casi dolorosa, un dulce dolor en realidad, trate de relajarme y lo logre no sin un gran esfuerzo, no quería que Bella me viera de esa manera y que pensara que era un vampiro depravado, luego de unos minutos salió del baño con una camiseta y unos pantalones míos que le quedaban un poco grandes pero no por eso dejaba de verse hermosa.

-La ropa me queda un poco grande-me confirmo señalando los pantalones y sonrojándose.

-Ven a mi lado tomatito-palmee a mi costado.

-No dejaras de llamarme así ¿no es cierto?-me pregunto rodeando los ojos.

-Creo que tengo un lugar mejor en donde sentarme-me dijo mientras se colocaba otra vez en mi regazo con una pierna de cada lado-me parece que encontré mi lugar en el mundo-me miro con una mirada llena de excitación y picardía mientras se acercaba para besarme, su lengua pidió permiso para degustar mi boca y yo puedo ser vampiro pero no soy idiota así que no dude en darle acceso, otra vez estábamos excitados sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi remera y yo no me pude contener también quería tocar su delicada piel, de verdad que era mucho más suave y caliente de lo que me había imaginado, pero de golpe la claridad se apodero de mis neuronas y me di cuenta que teníamos que detenernos_, por dios Edward! Acaso estás loco ella es humana está embarazada idiota podrías hacerle daño,_ trate de alejarla sin que se sienta rechazada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Bella ya que sus hormonas estaban sin control, parecían balas disparadas al aire dejándome con la incógnita de no saber qué rumbo iban a tomar, con cautela y rogando que no se enfadara, resultaba hasta gracioso que un vampiro le tuviera miedo a una humana embarazada pero de verdad que cuando Bella se enojaba daba miedo.

-Bella creo que es mejor que descanses, mañana será un día largo y tienes que contar con todas tus energías-de pronto sentí que Bella se tensó y se alejó de mis labios, me miro con el ceño fruncido para luego cruzarse de brazos, esto no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Me estas rechazando?-pude ver como su estado de ánimo iba cambiando a medida que hablaba, esta iba a terminar mal muy mal-te hice una pregunta Cullen-ya se estaba poniendo roja y no precisamente de vergüenza.

-No mi amor, como puedes pensar que te estoy rechazando, solo que pensé que estarías cansada, no te olvides que hace un rato te dormiste en la mesa.-intente justificarme.

-Sí, tienes razón; estoy un poco cansada-di gracias a dios internamente salvado el vampiro me dije para mí mismo, pero como siempre Bella tenía que sorprenderme-pero no lo suficiente para no querer estar contigo-no termino de decirlo que ya estaba atacando otra vez mis labios esta mujer seria mi perdición, aquí estoy yo tratando de ser un caballero y ella no me lo está haciendo fácil, esto iba a resultar bastante complicado.

-Bella de verdad no creo que sea buena idea- le dije mientras la alejaba suavemente, cuando pude ver su rostro me maldije internamente sus ojos estaban aguados y su labio inferior levemente salido formando un hermoso puchero, bien aquí vienen las lágrimas, bueno en cierta parte es mejor que llore a que se enoje ¿o no?-princesa no llores, por favor no es que no quiera estar contigo es que…

-QUE EDWARD!...Y NO ME VENGAS CON QUE ESTOY CANSADA!...POR QUE SOY HUMANA PERO NO SOY TARADA!-comenzó a gritarme e incluso en un movimiento demasiado rápido se alejó de mi parándose al costado de la cama con ambas manos al costado de las caderas, para tener una panza de casi seis meses de verdad que tenía agilidad-ESTOY ESPERANDO Y NO TENGO MUCHA PACIENCIA!

-De acuerdo primero trata de tranquilizarte-le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y levantaba mis manos en señal de rendición-vamos a tratar de hablar tranquilos.

-Deja de tratarme como si estuvieras hablando con una loca-me dijo mientras se iba acercando a mí, me sentía como una presa que estaban a punto de cazar-tienes cinco minutos para dejar de hablar estupideces y decirme porque me rechazaste-piensa…piensa…por dios no es que los vampiros podemos pensar mil cosas a la vez que pensamos a la velocidad de la luz y no sé cuántas idioteces más y ahora que necesito que me caiga una idea esta no aparece ni aunque me ponga de cabeza-los segundos corren y tú lo único que haces es quedarte allí PARADO!-bien listo creo que ya lo tengo.

-Mi amor

-No me digas mi amor!-me dijo entre dientes, ok ya entendí nada de mi amor tampoco creo que le agrade princesa ni todas esas palabras cariñosas…bien será Bella solo Bella, vamos Edward tu puedes salir de esta, me di fuerza a mí mismo.

-De acuerdo Bella…primero no te pongas nerviosa porque de verdad no le hace bien al bebe, segundo deja que termine de hablar y después me dices que piensas…solo déjame que te explique ¿ok?

-OK-me dijo todavía con mirada desafiante mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Bien primero no es que no quiera estar contigo solo que me parece que es demasiado apresurado, hace menos de un día que estamos de novios y aunque para mí el tiempo no importa no creo que sea lo correcto, segundo…-tome aire aunque no lo necesitara-en segundo lugar yo jamás he estado con una mujer y antes de que lo preguntes tampoco con una vampiresa-conteste a su pregunta no formulada con palabras pero sin con la expresión de su rostro-yo quiero que sea especial siempre me imagine que la primera vez que tuviera relaciones seria con la mujer que amo y doy gracias a dios de que va a ser así y aunque para ti no sea la primera vez yo quiero creer que lo será, tercero y último aunque no menos importante sino todo lo contrario, es que estas embarazada y tengo miedo de dañarte, tu embarazo no es normal no sabemos qué consecuencias podría traer para tu cuerpo de verdad no quiero herirte-ahora debía esperar a que mi princesa pudiera digerir mis palabras.

-A ver si entendí lo que me quisiste decir…-no me gusto el tono con el que pronuncio esas palabras-primero me dices que es muy pronto para después decirme que a ti el tiempo no te importa, espero que no me quieras decir que piensas que soy una rapidonga que se entrega a un hombre sin apenas conocerlo!-esto no me podía estar pasando Bella estaba dando vueltas todas mis escusas buscándole un significado erróneo, poniendo palabras que yo jamás dije esto de verdad se veía muy mal-después ¿me dices que nunca estuviste con una mujer?...¿cómo quieras que crea que semejante hombre jamás se ha acostado con una mujer, lo podría creer si solo tuvieras los vientipico que aparentas, pero sé que estas cerca de los cien años desde que te transformaron ¿o me equivoco?-yo solo me limite a negar con la cabeza, Bella estaba comenzando a enfadarme no quería reaccionar de mala manera pero ella parecía reacia a creer que todo lo que yo le decía y no solo eso sino también a juzgarme como mentiroso, por dios! Si pudiera envejecer de seguro ya me habrían salido canas en estos cortos minutos y eso solo de escucharla.

-Sabes que estás dando vueltas mis palabras... ¿no?- le cuestione todavía anonadado de como ella había interpretado mis palabras, pero si yo creí en un momento que ella había terminado estaba más que equivocado apenas termine de recriminarle ella siguió con sus especulaciones.

-Aún no he terminado!-se veía realmente enfadada y mi paciencia también se estaba agotando.

-Esto se está saliendo de control será mejor que te deje descansar y hablemos mañana-me di media vuelta y me disponía a salir, estaba totalmente seguro que esta no iba a terminar nada bien.

-TE DIJE QUE NO HE TERMINADO! ¿Crees que puedes despreciar a una mujer y después irte como si nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte que estas equivocada en la manera que piensas de mí? De verdad Bella ni siquiera hemos estado juntos veinticuatro horas y ya me estas sacando de quicio-OH Dios yo y mi bocota es evidente que no tengo la más pálida idea de cómo tratar a las mujeres porque cuanto más hablaba más la embarraba .

-Sabes que eres el hombre más tarado que conozco y estoy segura que si conociera más vampiros también serias el vampiro más idiota, me desprecias como mujer ,porque soy humana, por estar embarazada de otro hombre y solo pones la excusa de que soy frágil para quedar como un considerado porque no tienes las agallas para decirme la verdad, pero que te quede claro que no necesito tu lastima ni tus mentiras Edward Cullen…-no podía creer lo que estaba pasando uno de los dos debía pisar el freno o terminaríamos lastimados si seguíamos hablando .

-Bella…lo único que quiero que sepas es que de verdad te amo y no quiero herirte de ninguna manera…en verdad no sé cómo explicarte para que entiendas…

-Ya todo está claro no necesito que me expliques nada…puede que sea humana PERO NO SOY IDIOTA!

-NO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ERES IDIOTA, PERO LO QUE SI TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ERES LA MUJER MAS TESTARUDA, SORDA Y CIEGA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MIS CASI CIEN AÑOS!-Y así se fue a la mierda toda la caballerosidad que tenía jamás se me hubiese ocurrido gritarle a una mujer y menos a Bella pero de verdad que esta mujer lograba sacar lo peor de mí, de pronto escuche los pensamientos de mi familia, ¿es que acaso estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta?... ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que era una discusión privada?

_JASPER: Para ser tan pequeña tiene demasiada furia dentro de ella-_por supuesto que él podía sentir mejor que nadie la furia de ¿mi princesa? De verdad que después de esta discusión no estaba seguro si nuestra relación tenía algún futuro.

_EMMETT: Eddy es definitivo no tienes la menor idea de cómo tratar a una mujer- _por primera vez tenía que darle la razón a mi insoportable hermano.

_ROSE: Hay Edward! Eres un tarado_-mi adorada hermana siempre tan elocuente, nótese mi sarcasmo.

_MI PADRE: Me pregunto si esta reacción exagerada tendrá algo que ver con él bebe-_rodé mis ojos internamente, mi padre siempre analizaba todo por el lado de la ciencia.

_MI MADRE: Oh mis niños y su primer pelea, esto seguramente va a afianzar su relación-_ella siempre buscando el lado positiva, incluso en las situaciones en donde era evidente que esta no existía.

_ALICE-Lo siento hermano pero esto de seguro va a dolerte_-un momento…que iba a dolerme es acaso que Bella va a dejarme…el miedo se apoderó de mí sé que la discusión se nos estaba yendo de las manos pero la idea de no tenerla al lado mío dolía en mi muerto corazón-_cuenta regresiva…4…3…2-_pero antes de llegar al cero sentí el grito de Bella y sus manos en mi pecho

-FUERA…NO QUIERO VERTE MAS EN MI INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA!-sentí que algo me empujo, lo siguiente de lo que tuve conciencia era que estaba empotrado en la pared, ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?...me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Bella me había empujado colocando sus manos en mi pecho, por lo que atravesé la habitación rompí la puerta de la misma y termine encastrado en la pared dejando un hoyo del tamaño de mi cuerpo…

Por unos segundos estuve en shock, ¿podría un vampiro entrar en shock?, no sabía la respuesta se lo preguntaría a mi padre después, el silencio de la casa era increíble en esos segundos ni siquiera escuchaba los pensamientos de mi familia ni siquiera la respiración de Bella, al parecer no era el único que no sabía cómo reaccionar, yo ya estaba parado sobre mis pies, mire a mi padre buscando una respuesta, si alguien en esta casa tendría una explicación para lo ocurrido seria Carlisle, pero su cara de confusión no me tranquiliza en absoluto, mi madre solo atinaba tomarse la boca con la mano en señal de asombro, mis hermanos o tendría que decir traidores estaban tratando de contener la risa, aunque tengo que decir que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito, Alice me miraba con cara de ternero a punto de ser degollado, como si eso fuera suficiente para que la perdonara por la humillación que me hizo pasar, Rose fue la única que me dedico un tierno pensamiento-_esto te pasa por tarado-_si mi dulce hermana no tiene mucha imaginación para insultarme, de pronto escuche su voz y todo mi entorno desapareció.

-OH EDWARD!…lo …lo…sien…to…yo…yo…no se…no se que me paso…lo lamento por favor no te enfades!-intento acercarse a mí pero yo alce una mano y ella inmediatamente detuvo sus pasos, yo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos pero de repente una brusca sensación de rechazo a su presencia se hizo más potente, en un momento de lucidez pedí a ayuda a mis hermanas antes de que de mi boca salieran palabras que estoy seguro arruinarían cualquier posibilidad de estar con Bella en el futuro aunque con lo ocurrido estaba más que seguro que no habría futuro para nosotros.

-¿Alice… Rose…por favor pueden hacerse cargo?-mi voz sonó mas brusca de lo que yo hubiera querido pero no podía evitarlo, solo quería que se la llevaran lejos de mi presencia, estaba seguro que si la escuchaba una vez más podría reaccionar de una manera que luego me arrepentiría.

-Vamos Bella-dijo Alice tomándola de un brazo de manera firme pero sin hacerle daño-es mejor que ambos se calmen antes de hablar

-Anda Bellita! Tengamos una charla de mujeres, mientras los hombres de la casa hacen lo mismo pero en otro lado.

Atine a levantar mi mirada ya que hasta ahora miraba el piso encontrando sumamente interesante los restos de mampostería regados en él, mis traicioneros ojos se encontraron con los de ella, se notaba que ella también se encontraba en un huracán de sentimientos aunque pude percibir algunos más fuertes que otros ¿miedo?... ¿tristeza?...la verdad que en ese momento estaba tan desesperado por alejarla de mi lado que no me importo.

-Vete a descansar Bella, dejemos las cosas así por hoy, otro día hablaremos-en realidad eso era mentira porque yo no estaba seguro de volver a estar en una habitación a solas con ella, no si quería que los dos sigamos ilesos, porque aún me preocupaba su seguridad y no estaba seguro de cómo le afectaba mi presencia.

-Vamos Bella-dijo mi madre tomándola de los hombros y dándola vuelta para que se dirija a la habitación-¿quieres un chocolate caliente?

-SI!-yo estuve seguro que su rostro se ilumino aunque no lo viera-y torta de chocolate…por favor-agrego casi en un susurro

-Edward creo que es momento de que hablemos-me dijo mi padre mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

-Si me parece que tienes razón, aunque preferiría que sea mañana.

-No hablaremos ahora –sentenció-y no solo nosotros dos sino los cuatro tal vez así podamos sacar alguna conclusión en conjunto.

Salimos al jardín trasero ninguno de los tres me dejaba leer sus pensamientos esto significaba que lo que vendría no sería de mi agrado

-Bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar una explicación racional a todo esto.

-¿Qué respuesta racional le puedes encontrar a que una humana embarazada pueda empujar a un vampiro y no hablamos solo de darle un empujoncito sino de darle semejante golpe que quede incrustado en la pared?-Jasper logro anticiparse a lo que yo mismo estaba a punto de preguntar.

-Tal vez no fue Bella, quizás fue él bebe.

Jasper y yo miramos a Emmett como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero mi padre por raro que suene estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-Me parece que Emmett no esta tan equivocado-ahora sí que mis dudas estaban aplacadas el mal de la idiotez que padecía Emmett era contagioso ya que mi padre le estaba dando la razón

-¿En serio están aquí para ayudar? Porque de verdad parece que me están tomando el pelo, ya demasiado vergonzoso es saber que me acaba de golpear una humana para que ahora me digan que en realidad fue él bebe.

-Edward trata de pensar más con la cabeza y menos con el orgullo ¡por dios Edward eres medico!, ¿acaso ya se te olvido todo lo que aprendiste las tres veces que estudiaste medicina?-me dijo mi padre que se había sentado en frente mío.

-Sabes papá, yo lo lamento pero no te sigo, de verdad no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-Bien empecemos por lo básico-me padre me hablaba como si fuera un adolescente que le están explicando los hechos de la vida-¿qué pasa con las hormonas de una mujer embarazada?-no tuve que pensarlo para contestar aunque estaba tan bloqueado mentalmente que todavía no entendía a donde había que llegar.

-Hay más producción de algunas hormonas que pueden provocar cambios repentinos de humor, desde la tristeza a la ira profunda-y en ese preciso instante yo mismo me quería incrustar en la pared…¡si serás idiota Edward! Me recrimino mi conciencia-pero eso explicaría sus cambios en los estados de ánimo, ¿pero cómo explicarías su fuerza?

-Te estas olvidando que el embarazo de Bella no es normal Edward-me recordó mi padre

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero por lo que sabíamos el embarazo iba a debilitarla no a darle más fuerza-afirme

-Todas estas afirmaciones en realidad eran especulaciones, nunca aviamos escuchado de una humana embarazada de un Quileute-nos aclaró nuestro padre

-Bueno eso es verdad, hay que tener en cuenta que ni siquiera ellos nos pudieron decir que esperar-dijo Emmett que para mi sorpresa esta noche estaba muy elocuente-de pronto una duda me desgarro, si mi padre me daba la razón confirmaría que mi relación con Bella había terminado antes de empezar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puede ser él bebe el que no me quiera cerca de su madre?-¡por favor no me digas que tengo razón!... ¡por favor no quiero tener razón!

-NO, no necesariamente tiene porque ser así, si tu tuvieras razón desde un principio Bella se sentiría disgustada con tu presencia y no solo contigo sino con todos nosotros, sin embargo ella no reacciono mal con ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Entonces….?- necesitaba que me dijera que de verdad el hijo de Bella no me rechazaba de en serio que quería creer que podía seguir al lado de ella.

-Entonces debemos esperar a ver cómo reacciona Bella una vez que se haya tranquilizado, ver cómo va progresando su embarazo debemos saber de cuantos meses esta, si bien ella dice que tiene dos meses su vientre parece de cuatro o más esperemos que el ultrasonido nos diga con exactitud que tanto esta desarrollado él bebe para poder estimar una fecha probable de parto.

-¿Papa tú crees que el embarazo de Bella dure solo tres meses como las mujeres de la tribu?-Jasper formulo la pregunta que yo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-No creo que tres meses pero de seguro no más de cinco meses, lo que si estoy seguro que no podemos seguir adivinando que va a pasar-mi padre hizo una pausa mientras se despeinaba el pelo con la mano, nunca lo había visto tan perdido y sabía que eso estaría volviéndolo loco –no puedo ayudar a Bella y al bebe sino se con lo que nos vamos a encontrar en un futuro cercano, lo que si tengo en claro es que voy a necesitar de la ayuda de toda la familia, Jasper debes estar atento a los cambios de humor de Bella, si notas que se altera demasiado has lo posible para calmarla.

-Por supuesto papa está de más que me lo pidas-mi padre solo asintió con la cabeza para después mirar a Emmett.

-Tu Emmett…-se despeino aún más el cabello parecía meditar para saber que tarea podía indicarle a Emmett y que le fuera fácil cumplir-tu…solo sigue como hasta ahora parece que tu carácter la distrae y eso puede mantenerla tranquila-mi hermano iba a afirmar con la cabeza con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro cuando mi padre alzando un dedo lo detuvo-pero no quiero bromas que la inquieten, ten cuidado de lo que sale de tu boca porque tengo la sospecha que la fuerza de Bella ira creciendo en vez de debilitarse.

-Con respecto a ti Edward-pero no lo deje continuar sabía lo que me iba a pedir.

-Ya lo sé no voy a acercarme a ella, es más mañana tengo que irme a Chicago por un congreso de pediatría en verdad no iba a ir no me quería separar de ella, pero creo que va a estar más tranquila con mi ausencia-en mis palabras se podía notar mi angustia, no quería estar lejos de ella pero si con eso puedo ayudar a que este más tranquila haría el sacrificio.

-En ningún momento se me cruzo por la mente decirte que te alejes de ella, se nota que no viste su cara de tristeza cuando la trataste de esa forma tan ruda, si te vas ahora pensara que no quieres estar con ella, puede creer que estás enojado o incluso que la desprecias, no debes olvidar que además de estar embarazada es mujer y ellas tiene la virtud de crearse películas, filmarlas y venderlas, todo eso en su cabeza y con un mínimo de incentivo, y a todo eso le debemos sumar que está embarazada y está mucho más hormonal que cualquier mujer en su estado.

-Yo…Yo solo no quiero que mi presencia la altere o altere al bebe haciendo que ella reaccione mal-por dios no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea que era correcto y que no, solo sabía que no quería lastimarla.

-Estoy seguro que tu ausencia la lastimara más que tu presencia-sentencio mi padre.

-Lo pensare, mañana en la mañana sabrás mi respuesta, ahora me voy a mi departamento necesito meditar que es lo que hare-me levante para dirigirme al auto pero las palabras de mi padre me detuvieron.

-El amor no es fácil Edward, pero sé que a ti te será aún más difícil, sé que no esperabas encontrarte con que la mujer que estuviste esperando tanto tiempo estuviera embaraza de otro hombre y que enzima ese hombre fuera tu peor enemigo, pero las cosas podrían ser peor.

-A si…y dime ¿Cómo se supone que podría ser peor?-yo no podía darme cuenta que podría existir un panorama peor del que ya estaba planteado.

-Ella podría no amarte-no tuve argumento para refutar esa afirmación y sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo.

-Sabes papá tienes razón-me di vuelta para mirarlo- además le prometí que no la dejaría, solo me alejaría de ella si me lo pedía, así que hasta que eso ocurra no me iré de su lado-le dije a mi padre con absoluta convicción.

-Eso era justo lo que esperaba de ti hijo-se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Sabes que nosotros los ayudaremos tanto a ti como a Bella-me dijo Jasper mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

-Gracias siempre es bueno saber que puedo contar con mi familia-iba a darme la vuelta pero había algo que me estaba perturbando y que fue el detonante de todo este embrollo, a pesar de mis años de existencia y que tenía un amplio conocimiento en casi todos los aspectos de la vida este tema en particular me tenía como un completo principiante y eso me ponía ansioso.

-Hay algo más que quiero hablar con ustedes…

-Claro hablemos de hombre a hombre-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mejor de vampiros a vampiros-como siempre Emmett y sus comentarios –a ver Edward que le pasa a tu pequeño Eddy, cuéntale a tu hermanito.

Hay Dios mío! Dame paciencia porque si me das más fuerza te juro que lo mato, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

Bueno... ¿Que les parrecio?...¿les gusto lo odiaron?...¿se esperaban a Bella con super fuerza?, yo si fuera ella tambien estaria desesperada por hacer "cositas" con nuestro vampiro favorito, voy a estar esperando sus comentarios, lo que quieran decirme, sugerencias, criticas, ideas todo es bienvenido,en algunos de los proximos capitulos sabremos si el bebe es una nena o un nene ¿ustedes que prefieren?


End file.
